PRONTO, EU ME RENDO!
by Ninha Baudelaire
Summary: Às vezes o medo de arriscar nos impede de fazer muito que gostaríamos, especialmente em relação ao amor. Como será que Lily e Tiago encarariam essas situações de medo? - fic da autora JGNANDES somente repostada por mim!-
1. Ainda somos os mesmos

**Capítulo 1  
AINDA SOMOS OS MESMOS...(x)**

_**(x)Como Nossos Pais – Elis Regina **_

Mais um ano letivo começava. Felicidade para uns que já não agüentavam mais de saudade da escola e dos amigos, tristeza para outros que não gostavam nem um pouco da idéia de estudar novamente e ter uma rotina. Sirius Black e Tiago Potter se encaixavam nesse segundo tipo de estudantes.

Depois de passarem as férias juntos na casa de verão dos pais de Tiago a última coisa que queriam era voltar a aprender feitiços, a fazer provas, muito menos cumprir detenção. Sirius era o que menos queria que suas férias acabassem, principalmente pelo fato de que agora ela nunca mais voltaria para o Largo Grimnauld, ficaria longe de sua mãe paranóica e de Monstro, aquele elfo-doméstico intrometido. Fugir de casa foi a melhor coisa que fez. Foram momentos tão bons ao lado do melhor amigo, especialmente no final de semana que Remus e Petter se juntaram aos dois para comemorar o aniversário de 17 anos de Sirius. Além das garotas da casa vizinha, da mesma idade deles, que foram os amores de verão dele e de Tiago.

- Pontas, a Ellie me enfeitiçou! Só pode... – Sirius comentou enquanto entravam no Expresso Hogwarts e se acomodavam em uma cabine vazia. – Eu não consigo esquecê-la mais.

- Calma, meu caro Almofadinha. – Tiago disse sentando do lado oposto do amigo. – Não confunda tesão com amor.

- Mas eu não paro de me lembrar daquele sorriso, daquelas pernas morenas...

Sirius fazia uma expressão de prazer, Tiago rindo, quando a porta se abriu e Petter entrou, arrastando o malão e mordendo um sanduíche exageradamente grande para um adolescente de 17 anos. Como sempre, havia engordado durante as férias e não perdia aquele olhar de rato assustado, os dentes frontais um pouco maiores que os normais enfatizando isso. Jogou-se ao lado de Sirius, ofegante por causa do enorme esforço de arrastar aquele malão.

- Comendo já, Rabicho? – Sirius perguntou o observando morder ferozmente o sanduíche. – Assim suas vestes vão ficar mais apertadas do que estão.

- É o nervosismo, caro Almofadinha. – Tiago comentou sorrindo. – Para encontrar com sua amada, a formosa Mary McStuart. Pode confessar para seus amigos, Rabichinho.

Petter ficou nervoso com as brincadeiras dos amigos, mas já deveria está acostumado. Pra Sirius e Tiago, pirraçar o Petter era, às vezes, mais divertido do que enfeitiçar o Snape. Somente algumas vezes era melhor porque, o que realmente os deixava felizes era ver o Snape em uma enrascada causa por eles.

- Deixem o pobre do Rabicho em paz. – Remus disse abrindo a porta da cabine.

Logo atrás dele vinha uma garota de cabelos avermelhados caído nas costas, olhos verdes intrigantes, levemente apertados, e nenhum sorriso no rosto. Ao ver que Lily estava entrando na cabine também, Tiago arrumou-se na poltrona, fazendo ar de sério e plantando um sorriso sedutor no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava os cabelos mais ainda, mirando seus olhos castanho-esverdeados nela. Sirius revirou os olhos, sabia bem no que aquilo iria acabar...

- Bom dia, meninos. – Lily disse sorrindo discretamente para Sirius e Petter, mas quando seu olhar encontrou Tiago, o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. – Potter.

- Bom dia, Lily. Como passou as férias? – Tiago perguntou a observando sentar-se ao lado de Remus.

- É Evans para você, Potter. – ela disse ferozmente, Sirius começando a rir discretamente. – E minhas férias não dizem respeito as suas informações do dia.

- Calma, Evans! – disse enfatizando o "Evans". – Só estou querendo puxar assunto já que você irá passar a viagem conosco.

- Esqueceu-se que eu e o Remus somos monitores, Potter? Então, não se anime porque eu só estou aqui, no mesmo ambiente que você, por causa dele. Graças a Merlin nós teremos que ir daqui a pouco para o vagão dos monitores e eu não precisarei mais presenciar esse ar esnobe e arrogante que ronda o seu ser, Potter.

Nesse ponto da conversa, Sirius já rolava no chão, chorando de tanto rir. A feição de Tiago era de estupefato, não sabia o que dizer com aquele sermão desnecessário que Lily insistia em dá toda vez que o encontrava e ele tentava ser gentil. Certo que ele e toda Hogwarts sabia que Lily Evans nunca daria uma chance para Tiago Potter, que ela o odiava com todas as forças do mundo inteiro, mas ter que escutar toda vez que ela o achava arrogante e esnobe era chato demais.

- Você é bem afiada com as palavras, Evans. – ele respondeu abrindo um sorrindo, para desgosto dela. – Espero que seja afiada em outras coisas também...

O movimento seguinte dele foi virar o rosto forçadamente por causa do tapa que Lily o deu. Se estar no mesmo local que ele era abominável, escutar suas piadinhas infantis sobre comportamento sexual feminino era pior ainda. Mais um tapa para a coleção, ele pensou passando a mão no local.

- Vamos Remus, não agüento ficar mais um segundo olhando para esse traste imundo e indolente. – Lily disse se levantando e saindo.

- Adeus, caros amigos. – Remus disse rindo e a seguindo porta a fora.

Sirius voltou para o seu lugar, limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir. Petter cochilava em um canto, o resto do sanduíche caído sobre sua pança farta.

- Pontas, você nunca aprende, não é mesmo? – ele disse batendo no ombro do amigo. – Precisava disser aquilo para a Lily?

- Eu não consigo não dizer essas coisas. Ela é mulher e eu sou assim com as mulheres!

- Ela não é qualquer mulher, Pontas. Esqueceu que a Lily é a menina mais difícil de Hogwarts? Simplesmente, a única a partir do quinto ano que a gente nunca ficou sabendo que namorou alguém?

- Eu sei, vocês me lembram isso á cada cinco minutos. – Tiago disse bufando alto. – Mas eu não sei, ela me faz sentir umas coisas diferentes que nenhuma consegue me fazer sentir. A Lily me atrai justamente porque é a mais difícil de conquistar, é uma muralha impenetrável, entende? Eu acho que vou enlouquecer, mas esse será o ano em que eu a conquisto, nem que eu tenha que mudar minhas atitudes.

- Vai ser bem difícil, mas a gente te apoiar, amigo. Todos os Marotos, não é mesmo Rabicho? – Sirius disse chutando levemente Petter, que despertou assustado.

O que restou a Tiago foi pegar o pomo de ouro usurpado desde o quinto ano do bolso de sua calça e deixá-lo voar pela cabine e capturá-lo, para alegria de Petter.

Uns metros mais a frente, Lily e Remus andavam em direção ao vagão dos monitores. Ele tentava a convencer de que Tiago não era esse cafajeste que ela pintava, mas Lily era irreversível.

- Não adianta, Remus. – ela disse jogando os cabelos para trás. – Eu nunca irei sair com o Potter se ele continuar sendo essa criança mimada que ele é, ou pelo menos precisa aparentar ser.

- Mas Lily, ele realmente gosta de você... É até chato quando ele começa a enumerar as razões para ter achar linda. – Remus disse deixando-a ruborizada. – Dê uma chance ao pobre do Tiago...

- Não importa. Você como meu amigo e amigo dele já deveria saber que eu nunca sairia com um canalha como o Potter é. Um _Manwhore_ é isso que ele é!

Realmente, convencer Lily de que as intenções de Tiago eram boas era mais difícil do que fazer um trasgo dançar balé clássico, mas ele não desistiria. Para o amigo parar de sofrer e encher seu saco por causa dela, Remus iria fazer o que fosse possível. Só por um ano letivo em paz.

Estavam quase chegando ao vagão desejado quando uma porta se abriu repentinamente e surgiu Slughorn sorridente. O mesmo bigode de leão-marinho e os poucos cabelos castanhos dos anos anteriores, pra desgosto de ambos.

- Ora ora se não são os dois monitores mais responsáveis de Grifinória. – ele disse abrindo os braços na esperança de um abraço, mas Remus e Lily permaneceram parados, olhando assustados. – Pensaram que o velho professor de vocês esquece-se de uns dos seus alunos favoritos?

Eles, no fundo, nutriam a esperança dele realmente ter se esquecido deles e do Clube do Slug, mas pareciam que haviam se enganado. Não que não gostassem do professor, muito pelo contrário, o considerava um dos melhores da escola, mas a obsessão que ele tinha por alunos que se destacavam era, ás vezes, irritante. As reuniões que ele fazia em sua sala eram até divertidas, sempre iam juntos com os outros Marotos, menos Petter, coitado, que não conseguia se destacar em nada além de comida e admiração dos amigos, mas Slughorn as fazia tão frequentemente que enjoava de irem para as mesmas festas, ver as mesmas pessoas. Fora o desgosto que era freqüentarem o mesmo ambientes que alguns Sonserinos metidos também freqüentavam.

- Oi professor. – Remus disse meio nervoso. – Estávamos indo para o vagão dos monitores, temos reunião...

- É e estamos atrasados. – Lily acrescentou puxando Remus pela mão, mas Slughorn os parou novamente.

- Quero que saibam que a primeira reuniãozinha do nosso clube acontecerá nesse sábado. – Slughorn disse abrindo outro sorriso. – E que avisem á seus amigos também, certo?

- Tá certo, adeus professor. – Lily disse rapidamente e saindo do alcance dele.

Finalmente Slughorn saiu do campo de visão dos dois e poderam continuarem indo até o vagão. A reunião já havia começando quando Lily bateu discretamente na porta, abrindo-a.

- Não permitimos atrasos, Evans. – Carrie Stevens, monitora-chefe, disse quando eles entraram.

Lily não a suportava desde o primeiro momento que participaram de uma reunião juntas e, com certeza, Carrie não a suportava de volta. Sirius uma vez até comentou que a razão para ela pegar tanto no pé de Lily era por causa de Tiago, que nunca lhe correspondeu amor a julgar por seus dentes grandes e olhos esbugalhados, mas Lily não deu atenção á ele. Simplesmente não suportava a maneira prepotente que ela agia nas reuniões e a implicância que tinha com os Grifinórios, obviamente natural dos alunos de Sonserina. Sentou-se ao lado de Robert Locke, monitor de Corvinal e um dos poucos que ela e Remus conversavam.

- Voltando para reunião... – Carrie disse lançando um olhar dilacerante para Lily. – Eu passava todas as instruções que os professores Slughorn, Flitwick, McGonagall e Stuart passaram a mim e ao Humbert Johnson, monitor de Lufa-lufa e também monitor-chefe agora.

O desenrolar da reunião foi igual ás outras dos anos anteriores. Falou-se de disciplina, organização, orientação e supervisão, como sempre, e da vigilância que deveriam manter com os alunos de todas as casas. Particularmente, Lily achava aquilo tudo desnecessário, só os monitores recém nomeados deveriam ouvir aquilo, além de achar a voz de Carrie irritante demais para o seu humor. Só queria dormir em sua cama quentinha na torre de Grifinória e começar seus sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts.

Desembarcar, ouvir discurso de Dumbledore recém nomeado diretor da escola, comer aquele jantar maravilhoso feito pelos elfos, tudo transcorreu as mil maravilhas, mas o dever chamava Remus e Lily. Enquanto Tiago, Sirius, Petter e o resto dos alunos seguiam para sala comunal de Grifinória, eles dois tinham que orientar os alunos do primeiro ano que estavam achando tudo aquilo maravilhosamente novo e interessante.

-... Cuidado com as escadas, elas gostam de mudar de posição e isso os causaram alguns contratempos. – Remus dizia com ar entediado, subindo as escadas que davam para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, seguido por Lily e os alunos. – Evitem o sétimo andar que quiserem sair ilesos, já que fomos informados que há uma invasão de fadas mordedoras, mas que dentro de alguns dias será resolvi e ninguém perderá um olho nem nada.

- Remus! – Lily o repreendeu vendo alguns alunos se assustarem. – Bem, essa é à entrada da Torre de Grifinória e essa simpática mulher no quadro é a Mulher Gorda. Ela pedirá uma senha para certificar-se que realmente são alunos da casa.

- Corisco! – Remus disse e o retrato abriu o buraco para todos passarem.

Poucos alunos permaneciam na sala comunal, inclusive os Marotos. Sirius jogava uma partida solitária de Xadrez Bruxo, Petter já deveria está dormindo e Tiago brincava com seu pomo de ouro, observado por uns terceiranos curiosos. Terminada a orientação e primeiranos todos em suas camas, Lily e Remus poderam se juntar aos dois e finalmente poderam descansar. Ele sentou-se em frente à Sirius para reiniciarem a partida e ela sentou-se em um sofá, tirando sapato e meias.

- Chulé viu Evans? – Sirius comentou e Lily lhe mostrou a língua.

Tiago rapidamente se tocou que aquela era mais uma oportunidade para tentar conquistar Lily e agiu rápido. Guardou o pomo no bolso da calça e discretamente sentou-se ao lado dela. Remus observava tudo de canto de olho e cutucou Sirius, para também observar a cena.

- Cansada do trabalho de monitora, Lily? – Tiago perguntou, bagunçando os cabelos.

- Evans, Potter! – Lily disse o fuzilando com o olhar. – Pare de querer parecer que saiu de um vôo, isso é ridículo.

- Por que isso te incomoda tanto, hein? Não quer que eu fique mais charmoso para as outras garotas não?

- Por mim morre você e todas as garotas que te veneram. São todas loucas! – ela respondeu nervosa.

- Calminha, Evans. Eu só estou querendo conversar...

À medida que ia falando, ele ia se aproximando mais e mais do rosto de Lily. Já estavam perto demais quando ela, possuída pela raiva que sentia dele, levantou-se repentinamente e o deixou cair no sofá, fazendo Sirius e Remus gargalharem. Podia-se ouvir o pisar forte dela subindo as escadas.

- Mas você não desiste nunca, né? – Sirius perguntou o vendo ajeitar os óculos caídos.

- Eu ainda vou conseguir domar essa fera, vocês verão. Não me chamo Tiago Potter se eu não sair com Lily Evans ainda esse ano.

- Então aproveita esse sábado, na reunião do Clube do Slug. – Remus respondeu bocejando. – Vamos juntos e você aproveita e tenta uma abordagem melhor dessa vez. Mas, por favor, Tiago, não vá soltar essas piadinhas machistas, pois ela vai continuar te odiando. Lembre-se que a Lily quer um cara maduro.

- Ah, eu vou dormir! – ele disse saindo da sala comunal.

Pensar em uma maneira como conquistar a menina mais inconquistável de Hogwarts com aqueles dois lhe enchendo o saco era difícil, melhor seria no seu quarto onde somente o ronco de Petter para incomodá-lo. Não sabia ainda a melhor maneira de ela aceitar sair com ele algum dia, mas tinha algumas certezas como melhor suas atitudes e parar de azarar todo mundo pelos corredores. Agora com dezessete anos ele teria que ser mais maduro para que Lily Evans percebesse que os sentimentos de Tiago Potter eram verdadeiros.

* * *

Manwhore: galinha, cafajeste... Ao pé da letra fica "prostituto". (Tirado de Grey's Anatomy!)

**Eu Ninha Baudelaire, amo essa fic e fico muito feliz em ter a permissão para posta-la aqui no fanfiction...**

**Após a minha entrevista com a Alice Hills muitas pessoas queria ler a fic...e eu consegui!! UHU**

**Espero gostem...e quero reviews...hahahaha**

**Beijos JGNANDES**


	2. Ele vai mudar

**Capítulo 2  
ELE VAI MUDAR... (x) **

(x)_**Mesmo que Mude – Bidê ou Balde**_

A primeira semana de aula era sempre a mais chata de todas. Rever todos os professores chatos, assistir as mesmas aulas chatas e sonolentas com os colegas mais chatos ainda, principalmente na opinião dos Marotos. Remus era o único que ainda gostava de assistir aula e não reclamava constantemente, mas Tiago e Sirius achavam um martírio ficarem presos em uma sala quando poderiam está muito bem ocupando seus tempos aprontando alguma coisa como invadir a Dedosmel durante a noite, pela passagem secreta que só eles conheciam.

Sem duvidas a pior das aulas da semana inicial foi a de Poções com Sonserina. Só de imaginar ficarem trancados naquelas masmorras abafadas pelas fumaças das poções ao lado de sonserinos metidos e nojentos já era uma pena de morte, mas os Marotos tinham uma distração para não caírem no tédio: azararem o Snape.

- Prepare-se Ranhoso. – Sirius comentou enquanto entravam na masmorra. – Esse ano você irá sofrer o dobro em minhas mãos...

No fundo da sala, absorvido na leitura de um livro misterioso, Snape encontrava-se. Seus cabelos oleosos lhe caiam sobre os olhos, não permitindo que vissem seu rosto, mas não escondendo seu enorme nariz torto. Tiago aproximou-se devagar por trás dele, sendo observado pelos amigos e pelo olhar critico de Remus.

- Bom dia, Ranhoso! – Tiago gritou em seu ouvido, o fazendo pular na cadeira.

Snape levantou-se desengonçado, guardando o livro rapidamente enquanto a sala começava a rir dele. Lançou um olhar de nojo por trás dos cabelos, murmurando algo.

- Qual o problema, Ranhoso? – Sirius perguntou se aproximando. – Tiago só estava tentando ser educado com você...

- Porcos nojentos... – Snape dizia em voz baixa. – Desgraça do mundo bruxo, vergonha dos sangues puros...

- Olha como fala. – Tiago disse em tom ameaçador, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava sua varinha dentro do bolso.

Snape ia abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa quando o professor Slughorn entrou na sala e os alunos acomodaram-se nas mesas. Tiago ainda olhou para Snape com nojo, mas permitiu-se deixar aquilo para depois e sentou-se ao lado de Remus.

- Bom-dia caros estudantes. – Slughorn disse sorrindo passando os olhos pela sala. – Os mesmo rostinhos conhecidos e as mesmas vontades de aprenderem. Devo-lhes informar que esse ano é um ano crucial em suas vidas afinal irão terminar a escola e prestarem os exames para o NIEM's que decidirá o que serão em suas vidas. Sei que todos devem está achando que será estressante e um ano chato, mas infelizmente estão certos. Os professores irão sugar até a última gota de força de vocês. Sabendo que vocês estão pressionados eu resolvi trazer uma aula mais descontraída hoje, para não os deixarem louco de uma vez só. Alguém saberia me dizer que poção é essa escrita no quadro?

Os olhos dos alunos percorriam os ingrediente e instruções que estavam no quadro, tentando lembrar que poção seria aquela, mas como sempre que levantou a mão primeiro foi Lily.

- Pois não, senhorita Evans. – Slughorn disse.

- Uma das mais conhecidas Poção da Beleza. – ela respondeu firmemente. – Descoberta por Sacharissa Tugwood.

- Muito bem, 20 pontos para Grifinória. – Slughorn disse satisfeito, sorrindo mais ainda.

- Toma trinta litros dela pra vê se melhor essa sua cara torta, Ranhoso. – Sirius comentou alto o suficiente para a sala inteira escutar e rir.

- Senhor Black! – Slughorn repreendeu Sirius. – Mais uma brincadeira dessa e vai pegar detenção.

Sirius calou-se em seguida, não queria uma detenção na primeira semana de aula e sozinho. Se Tiago tivesse entrado na brincadeira, mas não. O amigo agora bancava o maduro para Lily e tão cedo iria fazer uma brincadeira ou azarar o Ranhoso.

- Bom, quero vocês em duplas para poderem fazer uma amostra dessa poção e me entregarem ao fim da aula.- Slughorn continuou. – A melhor dupla ganhará um presentinho especial. Vejamos aqui...

Com um simples aceno de varinha as instruções desapareceram e no lugar aparece uma lista de duplas. Todos olhavam atentamente, procurando a pessoa com que iriam fazer dupla e se deslocavam para a mesa do colega.

- Lily Evans... – Lily olhava o seu nome e o da pessoa ao lado. – Tiago Potter?

Ela olhou novamente. Não, não havia sido um engano, ela teria que fazer dupla com Tiago Potter mesmo. A raiva de ter que passar uma hora ao lado dele, ouvindo suas brincadeirinhas infantis e a chamando para sair tomou conta do seu ser, principalmente quando Tiago parou ao seu lado, sorrindo.

- É o destino, Lily. – Tiago disse sentando ao lado dela. – Feliz com a dupla?

- Você já deve saber a resposta, Potter. – ela respondeu séria enquanto abria seu livro de poções. – Só vou te dizer uma vez: nada de perguntas inúteis e, se possível, fiquei calado durante todo o processo, assim seremos felizes.

- Você manda, Lily Evans. – ele respondeu sorrindo de canto.

Aquele sorriso que ele dava era para tentar conquistar as garotas, mas Lily não cairia em seu charme como todas as bobas de Hogwarts que se deixavam levar por frases bonitinhas e um par de olhos esverdeados. Preferiu cair os olhos sobre as instruções e começar logo para que acabasse mais rápido ainda.

Durante á quase uma hora que passaram juntos ela pode perceber duas coisas: Tiago não estava mais fazendo suas típicas brincadeiras de azarar as pessoas durante as aulas e, levando em conta sua fama de ser um dos melhores alunos de seu ano, não levava o menor jeito para poções. O máximo que ele conseguia era seguir as instruções erradas e ter que fazê-la refazer certas, atrasando mais ainda a poção. No fim, enquanto a poção de todos adquiriu um cheiro doce e um tom meio alaranjado, a deles dois estava verde e fedendo muito.

- Parabéns... Quase lá... – Slughorn dizia caminha entre as mesas e analisando as poções. – Muito bem, Lupin.

- Por Merlin, meu primeiro inaceitável em Poções e é tudo sua culpa, Potter. – Lily disse enquanto Slughorn se aproximava deles.

- Relaxe, Lily. Eu resolvo tudo. – Tiago respondeu sem olhá-la.

Quando Slughorn parou em frente ao caldeirão deles dois era notório que foi a pior porção da sala toda, o deixando surpreso. Lily tinha uma fama de ser a melhor aluna de Poções de toda Grifinória, mas Tiago também era considerado um bom aluno na matéria, o deixando intrigado.

- Professor Slughorn. – Tiago o chamou quando ele se afastou dos dois sem dizer nada.

- Pois não, Potter. – Slughorn disse voltando.

- Sei que a nossa porção não foi a melhor da sala, mas eu posso explicar. Como todo mundo sabe a Evans é a melhor aqui e ela nunca faria uma poção ruim, mas a culpa foi minha. Eu me atrapalhei e acabei prejudicando ela também.

- Com certeza, Potter. Vejo que sabe admitir quando erra...

- Pois então eu pensei se o senhor me permitia aulas uma vez na semana, fora do período de aula... Com a senhorita Evans.

Lily se assustou ao escutar aquilo, sentindo que a sala inteira olhava os dois. Jurou pra si mesma que iria quebrar todas as regras e lançar uma maldição imperdoável nele assim que saísse da aula, estava morrendo de raiva dele naquele momento.

- Por quê não? – Slughorn respondeu sorrindo, fazendo Tiago sorrir. – Durante as quintas eu posso liberar a sala de poções para a senhorita Evans o ensinar.

- Não... – Lily disse levantando-se nervosa. – Eu não posso, tenho trabalho como monitora.

- Eu sei, senhorita. Por isso sugerir as quintas, pois é seu dia livre. Sei como você ficar feliz quando ensina á algum colega, Evans.

Lily caiu sentada na cadeira, sem acreditar na enrascada que havia se metido por causa de Tiago. Quando a aula terminou a primeira coisa que ela fez foi o puxar pelo braço masmorra à fora, o encostando em um canto.

- Não precisa me agradecer não, Lily... – ele disse, mas Lily o parou.

- Você enlouqueceu ou comeu bomba de bosta, Potter? Eu nunca aceitei isso e agora estou presa a você durante as quintas-feiras! Eu te odeio, Potter!

Todo mundo que passava olhava para a cena: Lily encostando Tiago na parede e gritando que o odiava. Nenhuma novidade, mas interessante da mesma maneira.

- Você sabe que eu não sou bom em poções e só fiz uma sugestão... – Tiago respondeu cinicamente e ela jogou os livros no chão, colocando o dedo em seu rosto.

- Não me venha com essas brincadeirinhas estúpidas, Potter! Eu odeio esse seu jeito cínico, metido, arrogante, boçal... Eu te odeio!

- Lily Evans, você não muda!

Lily parou de tentar matar Tiago e virou-se para ver quem a chamava. No fim do corredor, observando tudo, estava uma menina morena, de cabelos curtos e bagunçados, sorrindo. Lily mal pode acreditar quando a viu e saiu correndo, para abraçá-la.

- Megan! – disse a apertando forte. – Pensei que você tinha se transferido.

- Minha mãe mudou de idéia depois que eu conversei com ela melhor. – Megan respondeu olhando para a amiga. – Cheguei hoje, á pouco tempo. E já te pego brigando com o Potter.

- Deixa esse idiota pra lá. – Lily respondeu suspirando de raiva. – Vamos, precisamos conversar muito.

Lily e Megan Shumman eram amigas desde o primeiro ano, quando se tornaram colegas de quarto. Faziam tudo junto, compartilhavam todos os segredos e nunca se desgrudavam. No sexto ano Lily pensou que perderia a amiga quando Megan foi pega por um monitor em uma situação meio constrangedora com um garoto de Corvinal que ela namorou por quase um ano. A mãe dela disse que a transferiria para Durmstrag por causa de vergonha que a filha passou, mas pelo visto havia voltado atrás.

As duas aproveitaram a aula de Historia da Magia para colocarem o assunto em dia, Lily morrendo de curiosidade para saber como a mãe de Megan reagiu a aquilo tudo. O professor Chelsea pareceu não perceber que as duas não pararam de conversar um minuto durante a aula inteira, talvez estivesse interessado demais em contar a epidemia de diabretes que assolou Londres a mil anos.

- Mas me fale Lily. – Megan perguntou enquanto caminhavam para o Salão Principal para o almoço. – Qual foi o motivo de você está brigando com o Potter...

- Aquele idiota, acéfalo, metido a garanhão... Sugeriu ao Slughorn que eu o ensinasse poções depois das aulas normais, fingindo não saber. – ela respondeu irritada, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas como sempre. – Agora, toda quinta-feira, eu vou ter que perder meu tempo com... ele!

- Pelo menos ele parou de te chamar pra sair, não é mesmo? – Megan disse rindo da amiga. – Quer dizer, arranjou outra maneira de chegar a você.

- Não importa. Eu nunca sairia com alguém arrogante como ele.

Tiago, que vinha logo atrás delas, escutou Lily dizendo aquilo e sentiu algo estranho. Parecia que havia uma ventania em seu ventre, sentiu-se pra baixo de repente. Saber que ela não sairia com ele era uma coisa, mas escutar a forma como ela disse foi diferente... Nunca é uma palavra muito pesada. Parecia que ele era algum tipo de monstro que ela sentia nojo, alguém desumano.

- Pessoal, eu sou arrogante? – ele perguntou enquanto almoçavam.

Não conseguiu tirar aquilo da cabeça.

- Por que essa pergunta, Pontas? – Remus perguntou levantando a cabeça.

- Sei lá. A Lily sempre fica dizendo que eu sou arrogante e tal ai eu comecei a pensar nisso...

- Não vem me dizer que você liga para o que a doida da Evans diz, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou irritado. – Ela não sabe o que diz...

- A questão não é essa, Almofadinha. É, se ela diz, todo mundo também deve achar. Você, Aluado, que é o mais sensato dos quatro aqui, acha isso também?

Remus estava em uma encruzilhada. Sobre os olhares dos três amigos, não sabia bem como respondeu aquilo sem ser julgado mal.

- Olha, não posso dizer que sim, mas você também não é a pessoa mais humilde do mundo. – Remus começou tentando achar as palavras certas. – É que você, por ser um dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts e o capitão do time de Quadribol, acaba achando que todo mundo é inferior, mas não querendo, entende? Todo mundo te venera e tal, isso acaba subindo pra cabeça um pouco e te deixando com ar de arrogante e prepotente.

- Sério? – Tiago perguntou abalado com a revelação. – Eu não sabia disso...

- Aluado está aumentando também, Pontas. – Petter disse defendendo o amigo, mas Tiago não se convenceu.

- Não, Rabicho. Eu preciso saber para melhorar...

- Pela Lily? – Sirius perguntou serio.

- Não por ela, mas também por mim. – Tiago respondeu rapidamente. – Caras, eu tenho dezessete anos, não posso ficar sendo infantil a vida toda, muito menos quero ser taxado de arrogante. Além do mais, eu realmente gosto da Evans e quero mudar um pouco para ela me notar, talvez...

Os três amigos se entre olharam, sem poderem acreditar no que ouviam. Então Tiago Potter, o garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts, estava gostando de verdade de Lily Evans, a menina que mais o odiava... Um fato raro já que ele nunca se apegou a menina nenhuma com que saiu, mas parecia ser verdadeiro ao julgar pelo fato dele querer se mais maduro por causa dela.

- Vocês verão... – Tiago concluiu, fitando Lily sair do Salão Principal, com Megan.

Se mudar suas atitudes por causa daquele par de olhos verdes lindos fosse o certo, ele correria esse risco.


	3. Mais uma proposta pra gente ficar junto

**_Capítulo III_**

**_...Mais uma proposta para a gente ficar junto...(x)_**

**_(x) Sweet Begônia-Engenheiros do Hawaii_**

A semana passou tão rápida que Lily mal pode acreditar quando quinta-feira chegou e ela se lembrou do compromisso indesejado que teria mais tarde. Já havia se preparado para todas as piadinhas que Tiago soltaria durante do dia inteiro, mas surpresa maior foi que ele simplesmente a cumprimentou com um "bom dia" e não fez brincadeira alguma. Estaria doente?

- Megan, você notou que o Potter não fez uma brincadeira ainda? – Lily comentou o observando durante a aula de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. – Nem me chamou pra sair ainda...

- Sabia! – Megan disse um pouco alto, mas abaixou a voz. – Você está com raiva porque ele resolveu te esquecer...

- Nada disso, tá louca é? – ela perguntou abismada. – Eu só estranhei que ele não fez as típicas piadinhas infantis dele, só isso. Ainda mais porque ele conseguiu o que queria: um encontro forçado comigo hoje.

- Vai ver... – Megan começou rindo. – Você finalmente notou que o Potter não é essa criança que você diz, que ele amadureceu esse ano. Vai me dizer que você não acha o Potter uma gracinha?

Lily não conseguiu responder tamanha era a indignação que sentia. Como ela podia falar assim de Tiago, o chamar de gracinha? Foi o observando atentamente que ela viu uma coisinha: até que Megan estava certa. Ela o achava apresentável se for olhar o sorriso dele e seus olhos meio verdes. E também, a maneira como ele bagunçava o cabelo o deixava mais bonitinho...

- Você está pensando! – Megan disse rindo mais ainda. – Significa que você cogitou a possibilidade...

- Ai Megan, me erra viu? – Lily disse irritada, voltando a presta à atenção na aula do professor Hugh.

No horário do almoço, Lily ainda não conseguiu esquecer o que a amiga a disse durante a aula. Será mesmo que no fundo, no fundo mesmo, ela estava sentindo saudade dos convites de Tiago? Não sabia dizer, nunca, desde o quarto ano, ela passou um dia sem ser convidada pra sair por ele, mas de repente ele parou, deixando-a intrigada. Uma grande confusão se formava em sua cabeça, mas não tinha tempo para aquilo. Precisava ir para aula de Transfiguração da recém nomeada Professora e diretora de Casa, McGonnagall.

Aprender como transformar parte do corpo era difícil, mas difícil ainda era tentar fazer isso com feitiço não-verbal. A maioria da sala queimava seus neurônios tentando realizar com sucesso, mas poucos, como Lily, tiveram êxitos. Enquanto transformava seus olhos verdes em castanhos, ela não deixava de observar Tiago a poucos espelhos de distância dela. Ele conseguiu realizar a transfiguração com tamanha facilidade que a deixava perplexa.

- Perdeu algo, Evans? – ele a perguntou, repentinamente.

- Ham? – Lily perguntou desnorteada. – Não, só estava me perguntando se você também inventaria que era péssimo na matéria para atazanar mais minha vida.

- Não se preocupe, sou realmente bom nisso. – Tiago respondeu sorrindo e transformou seu cabelo em loiro.

Ao ver aquilo a raiva aumentou e ela voltou a se concentrar no seu exercício. Tiago já estava começando a tirá-la do sério com esse cinismo, mas não disse nada, afinal não se importava com ele. Não era mesmo?

Às oito da noite, Tiago deixou a sala comunal de Grifinória, seguindo em direção a sala de poções que o professor Slughorn havia liberado para os dois. Não havia mais visto Lily durante o resto dia, mas tinha certeza que seu plano estava dando certo, ela estava notoriamente mais irritada com ele. Havia encontrada uma maneira de conquistar Lily de vez. Se ela queria alguém maduro, teria. Tiago mudaria seu jeito e ela sentiria falta do velho Potter que a chamava pra sair toda vez que se encontravam. Iria implorar para que ele voltasse a ser quem era e a bajulasse mais.

A porta estava meio aberta quando ele chegou à sala e espiou para ver a cena melhor. Ela estava sentada em uma das mesas, de costas para a porta, olhando uma revista trouxa chamada Vogue. Tiago já havia visto folhear aquele tipo de revistas antes e sempre teve curiosidade para saber por que as fotos não se mexiam, mas aquele não era o momento. Abriu a porta lentamente, fazendo-a virar-se.

- Está atrasado, Potter. – ela disse fechando a revista. – Não tenho todo tempo do mundo...

- Boa noite também, Evans. – Tiago a interrompeu.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, colocando o livro de poções em cima da mesa. Lily não sabia o que falar, apenas o observava folhear o livro calmamente, sem dizer nada. Achou estranho aquele comportamento dele. Pegou seu livro também e o abriu.

- Podemos começar com a parte das instruções porque eu não consigo entender o que elas querem dizer... – Tiago disse.

- Potter, pare de fingir. – Lily disse irritada. – Eu sei muito bem que você é inteligente em todas as matérias, principalmente poções, então pare de fingir que você realmente veio aqui para aprender poções comigo. Diga logo o que você quer de mim.

Tiago parou por um instante, a boca entreaberta sem saber o que dizer. Aquele temperamento nervosinho de Lily o deixava mais doido ainda por ela, principalmente porque seus olhos pareciam mais verdes ainda quando ela ficava nervosa. Parecia que seu estomago iria sair pela boca, junto com todos os outros órgãos de seu corpo, um nervosismo estranho se apoderou de seu corpo, uma vontade de vomitar todas as palavras presa dentro si...

- Fale antes que eu vá embora! – Lily insistiu outra vez, atingindo o último nível de irritação. – Você só tem essa chance para falar o que quiser, não agüento mais você me enchendo com frases vagas, pedidos sem sentindo algum porque eu sei que é da boca pra fora toda vez que você me chama pra sair. O que você quer?

- Você, Lily Evans. – Tiago respondeu a encarando. – Não são pedidos vagos, eu realmente quero sair com você. Você já deveria ter percebido que é você que eu quero, Lily. Você me chama de canalha, arrogante, galinha, mas eu mudaria por você, como eu já mudei. Caso você não tenha notado, eu passei o dia inteiro sem azarar ninguém e muito menos te chamei pra sair, tudo por sua causa, pra mostrar que sou maduro. Agora você me vem e diz que tudo o que eu digo é sem fundamento?! Me diga, o que eu preciso fazer para você acreditar em mim?

Aquilo havia sido uma confissão? Lily estava desnorteada, sem saber o que respondeu tamanho foi o susto que tomou com aquela enxurrada de palavras. Sentia que Tiago havia sido verdadeira quando dizia aquilo e por isso não sabia o que respondeu. O medo de se machucar depois, de todas as conseqüências, impedia-a de responder logo.

- Você ficar em silêncio não vai ajudar muito... – Tiago disse depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Um mês... – Lily respondeu o interrompendo. Havia tido uma idéia...

- O quê?

- Passe um mês sem azarar ninguém, principalmente o Snape, e sem sair com nenhuma menina que eu saio com você. – ela respondeu firmemente. – Um mês é exatamente o que falta para a primeira visita até Hogsmead e, se você passar no teste, eu irei com você.

- Mas como você vai saber que eu cumpri a promessa? – Tiago perguntou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu saberei, Potter. – Lily respondeu se levantando. – Boa noite agora.

Lily deixou a sala e Tiago ficou sozinho por uns instantes. Aquela proposta dela foi um tanto... Criativa. Meio difícil de cumprir, mas excelente. Tudo que teria de fazer era se controlar para não azarar ninguém e nem cair na tentação de nenhuma das milhares de meninas de Hogwarts, mas com a ajuda dos amigos ele iria cumprir tudo certo e sairia com Lily Evans, como sempre quis. Pelo menos dessa vez ela não o dispensou de vez e isso já era um progresso.

Quando escutou a última badalada do relógio, indicando que o toque de recolher já começava, ele voltou para a sala comunal de Grifinória e encontrou Sirius, Remus e Petter, os únicos ocupantes do local. Sirius brincava com uma bolinha enfeitiçada, jogando-a pela sala, enquanto Remus tentava ensinar Petter a jogar xadrez.

- E ai, como foi? – Sirius o perguntou quando Tiago se sentou em uma poltrona.

- Ela... Me fez uma proposta. – Tiago disse fitando o chão. – Se eu ficar trinta dias sem azara ninguém, especialmente o Snape, e, pior, sem sair com menina alguma ela sai comigo em Hogsmead.

- Ela deve tá louca... – Sirius respondeu rindo, mas quando viu o olhar do amigo parou. – Você não aceitou, não foi?

- Aceite...

- Você enlouqueceu, Pontas? Você não vai sair com mais nenhuma menina por causa dela...

- Devemos lembrar que ela, Almofadinha, não é qualquer menina. É Lily Evans, o amor da vida do Tiago. – Remus disse parando o jogo. – Bem elaborada a proposta...

- Ela disse que sairia comigo, Almofadinha. Isso foi demais... – Tiago respondeu sorrindo. – Era como se todos os meus sonhos acontecessem de vez.

- Mas você tem certeza, Pontas? Azarar não irá lhe fazer falta, mas as garotas... Um mês, cara!

- O Pontas fará isso pela Lily, eu sei disso. – Rabicho disse se levantando do chão.

- Com certeza. Só pra sair com ela eu faria tudo duas vezes. A Lily é mágica demais pra mim...

Sirius não conseguiu acreditar que seu melhor amigo estava completamente apaixonado por ela e que desistiria de todas as outras pela Lily. Não parecia ser o Tiago que ele sempre conheceu.

- Eu vou dormir que esse papo está começando a ficar estranho... – Sirius anunciou subindo as escadas.

- Calma, Pontas. – Remus disse o tranqüilizando. – O Almofadinha só está com ciúmes, medo de perder o amigo para uma garota, mas você fez a coisa certa. A Lily merece esse esforço.

Era bom que merecesse porque no dia seguinte ele já começaria o voto de castidade e rezaria para que os próximos trinta dias passassem os mais rápidos possíveis. Sentia que seria um sacrifico, mas cumpriria até o fim.

**E ME PERGUNTO...CADÊ OS REVIEWS?**


	4. Quanto tempo demora para um mês passar

**Capítulo IV**

**_...Quanto tempo será que demora para um mês passar...(x)_**

**(X)Quanto tempo demora um mês – Biquíni Cavadão**

Toda vez que o sol nascia e os raios iluminavam o rosto de Tiago, o fazendo acordar, ele não queria sair da cama. O inverno já estava se aproximando e as camas pareciam mais aquecidas do que nunca, mas a razão para seu desespero matinal estava longe de ser isso. Os trinta dias que cumpriu a promessa de Lily foram um dos mais estressantes de sua vida inteira. Havia conseguido se controlar na questão das azarações e deixou o Snape nas mãos de Sirius, mas as garotas... Isso foi quase impossível de controlar. Começou a perceber que as meninas do quinto ano começaram a ficar mais bonitas e atraentes, sem contar que mais provocantes. Pareciam que sabiam da promessa e toda vez que passavam por Tiago davam sorrisos doces e devassos, o deixando sem ação.

- De repente todas as meninas ficaram irresistíveis demais ou eu realmente estou morrendo de tesão? – Tiago perguntou desesperado para os amigos.

Remus, Sirius e Petter se divertiam com o desespero do amigo durante aqueles dias agonizantes, mas somente Remus que o deixava fora de tentações. Sirius fazia questão de azarar alguém na frente de Tiago, na tentativa dele cair em tentação, mas Tiago permanecia firme, queria sair com Lily. Enquanto isso, Petter continuava fazendo seu trabalho de sempre; recrutando as garotas que queriam ficar com o amigo, mesmo depois de ele ter pedido para que parasse.

- Pontas, a Susan Johansson do sexto ano, Corvinal...

- Rabicho eu já lhe disse que não sairei com ninguém, então a diga que eu não estou disponível e, por favor, pare de me deixar mais tentado ainda.

Lily observava o desenvolvimento dele de longe, analisando com a ajuda de Megan. Pensava que Tiago iria ceder com menos de uma semana, mas se surpreendeu um dia, depois da aula de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, que Sirius foi zuar com o Snape e ele não mexeu um músculo para tirar a varinha e juntar-se ao amigo, deixando-a feliz, digamos assim. Mas seu medo maior era que ele cumprisse o combinado e ela realmente tivesse que sair com ele na visita de Hogsmead, mesmo Megan dizendo que era besteira sua ficar com esse medo obsessivo dele.

- Mas você não entende, Megan. – Lily dizia para a amiga.

E nunca entenderia mesmo. Esse tal medo que Lily sentia não era da pessoa Tiago Potter, mas sim das conseqüências que acarretariam o encontro. E se ela se apaixonasse por ele? E se os dois começassem a sair sempre, mas Tiago a enganasse? E se tudo aquilo fosse uma mentira? O medo era de inúmeras coisas, mas principalmente de se machucar. A fama dele de ser uma ihearthbreaker/i corria Hogwarts desde o quinto ano deles, todas as meninas sabiam que era de praxe ele sair com elas e depois fingir que nada havia acontecido, simplesmente as tratava como brincadeira, e era isso que mais assustava Lily. Conhecia seu jeito de se apaixonar fácil pelos meninos que ficava e só de imaginar que isso poderia acontecer com Tiago já lhe causava arrepios e ânsia de vômito.

Faltando dois dias para acabar o prazo de Tiago, Lily achou que ele se esqueceu da promessa quando se deparou com o próprio, em um corredor deserto da escola, conversando com a muy amiguinha dele Elza York. Lily sabia que os dois tiveram um "casinho" no sexto ano e a certeza de que tinham voltado bateu quando os viu conversando. Fingiu que não viu nada e deu meia-volta, mas Tiago correu atrás dela, impedindo-a de andar.

- Lily, não é o que você está pensando... – ele a disse nervoso.

- Calma, Potter. – Lily respondeu sorrindo. – Você simplesmente não agüentou, eu aceito isso.

- Mas eu não fiquei com ela, eu juro por... Pelos meus pais. Eu não fiquei com ninguém esse tempo todo...

Jurar pelos pais era algo muito sério para ela, sério até demais. Só se ele estivesse falando a verdade para jurar por algo tão importante em sua vida, mas ela não disse nada. Simplesmente o deixou lá, falando sozinho, e foi procurar a Megan.

- Eu vi o Potter com a York, em um corredor deserto. – ela disse sentando ao lado da amiga na biblioteca.

- Eles estavam se beijando? – Megan perguntou fechando o livro.

- Não, mas eu acho que eles ficaram. Ele jurou pelos pais que não havia ficado com ninguém... Agora eu não sei o que faço.

- Você acreditou nele?

- Não... Quer dizer, não sei, porque ele pareceu verdadeiro, mas eu não sei o que dizer, a aposta acaba em dois dias e logo eu terei de dizer se eu vou ou não sair com ele... Dá pra me ajudar?

- Olha, vamos analisar os pontos. – Megan disse pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e começando a escrever. – O lado negativo de você sair com ele é porque o Potter é um galinha e infantil, mas o lado positivo é porque ele bonitinho, charmoso e diz que realmente gosta de você. Além do mais, ele não azarou ninguém ultimamente, está sendo bem maduro por sua causa. Vale ou não à pena sair com ele, hein?

- Eu sei que ele mudou, mas... Mas eu tenho medo...

- Lil, ele não vai te agarrar nem nada! – ela disse nervosa com as besteiras da amiga. – Dê uma chance pro coitado. Qualquer coisa você dá o fora nele depois...

Lily ficou cada vez mais confusa com aquele papo. Tinha que pensar rápido, pois logo seria sábado e ela teria que dá o veredicto final.

- A Lily me viu com a York em um corredor deserto. – Tiago disse sentando-se à mesa dos três amigos, na biblioteca, pouco depois de Lily sair.

- Vocês estavam se beijando? – Remus perguntou sério.

- Não. Eu só estava dizendo pra ela que o Almofadinha sairia sim com ela. Foi isso. – Tiago respondeu e Sirius abriu um sorriso. – Sábado à noite, na festa do Slughorn.

- Valeu, Pontas. – Sirius disse batendo em seu ombro.

- Mas voltando ao problema. E o que ela disse?

- Nada, mas eu fui explicar que nada tinha acontecido, jurei até pelos meus pais.

- Foi convicto no que disse?

- Acho que sim, mas ai ela saiu correndo. Tô confuso... Será que a aposta ainda está de pé?

- Bom, eu acho que você deveria provar que você realmente não saiu com ninguém esses dias todos. Se alguém falasse com ela... – Remus disse coçando o queixo com a pena.

- Pronto, é isso! – Tiago exclamou. – Você vai falar com ela, Aluado. Você é o único que ela escuta além da Shumman. Por favor, cara! Faz isso pelo seu melhor amigo, Aluado...

Remus ficou sem saber como agir diante aquela situação. Podia ajudar o amigo e conversar com Lily, mas também estaria colocando sua amizade com ela em jogo, então estava mais confuso ainda, além da pressão do olhar desesperado de Tiago não o ajudando muito. Decidiu que iria ficar de intermédio entre eles e não agiria a favor de ninguém, assim seus problemas seriam menores possíveis.

Não precisou nem Remus falar com Lily. 20 de Outubro, dia da primeira visita à Hogsmead, ela já tinha feito a sua escolha. Pensou muito, mal dormiu nas noites anteriores, mas fez sua decisão, baseada no que Megan havia dito. O café da manhã foi a pior parte do dia, pois Tiago mal tirava os olhos dela, a deixando nervosa ao ponto de derramar cereal na própria roupa. Parecia que ele queria um olhar de aprovação ou algo do gênero, mas ela o deixou mais curioso ainda sobre a resposta. Gostava de ver aquele olhar desesperado tomando conta daqueles olhos esverdeados...

O zelador Pringle parou em frente ao portão do castelo, a típica lista de alunos em mãos. Os terceiranos que poderam visitar o vilarejo foram os primeiros a formarem a fila, ansiosos para conhecer a tão famosa Hogsmead, os outros alunos só estavam ali para fugirem da escola um pouco. Tiago se reuniu a Petter e Sirius depois de se despedirem de Remus, que foi cumprir seu papel de monitor, quando avistou Lily cruzando o jardim. Estava com as bochechas vermelhas por causa do frio e encolhida no casacão que vestia. Ele pensou que ela passaria direto pelo grupo, mas não, parou em frente a ele e, na ponta dos pés, disse em seu ouvido:

- Encontre-me no Três Vassouras daqui à meia hora.

Completou sorrindo, o deixando sem ação. Sirius e Petter se olharam sem reação também, rindo da expressão que o amigo tinha no rosto. Tiago estava boquiaberto, a mão tocando levemente onde o rosto de Lily encostou com o dele, e um sorriso demente nos lábios. Mal podia acreditar que ele tinha completado a aposta e ela finalmente aceitou, agora era só dá o máximo de si para fazer com que o encontro rendesse outros e, como sempre quis, Lily enxergasse que ele realmente gostava dela.

- Qual o problema, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou depois de um tempo sem o amigo falar. – O que ela disse?

- Preciso arrumar um lugar para levar a Lily! – ele respondeu nervoso, começando a caminhar. – Um programa legal...

- Oh, espera ai um pouco. Ela vai sair com você? – Petter perguntou ansioso.

- Vai, ela disse no meu ouvido, com aquela voz doce...

- Parou o drama, vamos no concentrar. – Sirius disse dando um tapa de leve em Tiago. – Onde?

- No Três Vassouras.

- Pronto, vocês ficam por lá conversando e depois vão dá um _rolê_ pelas ruas. O frio já vai ser um pretexto para ficaram mais juntinhos... Certo?

- Certo, pelas ruas... – Tiago dizia olhando para o chão enquanto andavam. – Aquecer...

Seguindo pelas ruas gélidas de Hogsmead, Lily e Remus conduziam os terceiranos até o local onde deveriam se encontrar caso se separassem. Aquelas pequenas aberrações corriam de um lado para o outro, mal dando tempo para que eles os reunissem e passassem as informações que McGonagall os pediu. Sem paciência, Lily pediu que Remus a ajudasse.

- Terceiranos, aqui ao meu redor. – ele gritou os fazendo parar de correr. – Sim. Vocês têm até as três da tarde para conhecerem o vilarejo e se divertirem nas lojas, mas não vão muito longe. Se perderem-se, encontre o resto dos alunos no bar Três Vassouras, onde eu não quero os ver pedindo Whisky-de-Fogo, entendidos?

- Agora podem se divertir, mas com cuidado. – Lily acrescentou sorrindo.

Quando todos os alunos já estavam demasiadamente espalhados, eles caminharam em direção a rua principal do vilarejo, encolhidos em seus casacos grossos.

- Então... – Remus começou puxando assunto. – Já tomou sua decisão?

- Já, hoje de manhã. – ela respondeu escondendo um sorriso nos lábios. – A gente vai se encontrar agora no Três Vassouras.

- Que bom, Lily. Você verá que o Tiago não é tão infantil como você pensar.

- Espero não me arrepender. – ela disse abrindo a porta do bar.

Como era esperado, todos os alunos acima do quinto ano estavam lá, deixando o bar mais quente e lotado. Madame Rosmerta continuava sendo a mesma mulher formosa, com seus belos cabelos cacheados caindo sobre os olhos, e anda sedutor que deixava todos os alunos embasbacado, aos mesmo que tempo que era trabalhadora servindo bebidas e extremamente simpática. Lily percorreu os olhos no local, à procura da cabeleira bagunçada mais cobiçada, e o encontrou junto com os amigos em uma mesa ao fundo. Respirou fundo e foi de encontro ao mistério daquele encontro.

- Bom dia, rapazes. – ela disse parada em frente à mesa.

Tiago já iria levar a mão os cabelos, mas parou no meio do ato. "Preciso ser maduro..." repetiu mentalmente esse mantra enquanto ela sentava na única cadeira vazia da mesa, propositalmente ao seu lado. Pode sentir de leve o cheiro cítrico que sai dos cabelos ruivos dela, mas não fez comentário algum para não estragar o começo do encontro.

- Vou pegar uma cerveja amanteigada para você, Lily. – Tiago disse sorrindo e se levantando.

Quando ela ficou sozinha à mesa com os outros, Sirius e Remus se entreolharam. Hora da saída estratégica...

- Tenho um encontro... – Sirius disse saindo sem dizer mais nada.

- Esqueci de comprar um... Livro! – Remus falou o seguindo.

Ela olhou assustada aquela repentina saída dele e fitou Petter que permaneceu parado tomando sua cerveja, mas por pouco tempo, pois logo Sirius o arrastou para fora do bar. Quando Tiago voltou encontrou-a sozinha, agradecendo por ter amigos tão esperto como os que ele tinha. A entregou a bebida, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Muito chato o trabalho de monitora? – ele perguntou a observando sorver a cerveja.

- Um pouco. Aquelas crianças me irritam profundamente quando correm e gritam. – ela respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Tá a fim de fazer algo mais agitado ou mais calmo? – Tiago perguntou se ajeitando na cadeira de nervosismo. – Tenho programa para duas opções...

- Potter... – ela começou.

- Lily, já que estamos em um encontro você poderia me chamar de Tiago não é?

- Eu sei, mas é que parece estranho... – ela respondeu ficando vermelha, mas Tiago sorriu a deixando mais ainda. – Mas sim, eu prefiro ficar aqui, conversando... Te conhecendo melhor...

Ele já ia soltar uma das velhas piadinhas do "te conhecendo melhor...", mas se controlou, respirou fundo e esvaziou sua mente de tudo quanto era pensamento desapropriável. Achou até interessante essa proposta dela, afinal, ficando ali conversando: 1) Ele provaria que realmente não era quem ela pensava 2) Mais pessoas o viriam juntos e comentariam mais tarde. Se todo mundo soube que finalmente Lily Evans cedeu os encantos de Tiago Potter ela ficaria mais retraída de querer matá-lo na frente de todo mundo e assim poderiam engatar uma amizade mais saudável. De acordo com a linha de raciocínio dele...

- Tiago, eu tenho uma coisa para te perguntar. – Lily disse repousando a caneca de cerveja na mesa. – Por que eu?

- Como assim? – Tiago perguntou se aproximando mais dela.

- Por que você insistia em sair comigo enquanto todas as meninas de Hogwarts dariam tudo para estar em meu lugar, algo que eu abomino às vezes, irritante, diga-se de passagem...

- Eu acho... – ele disse a interrompendo. – Porque você é um mistério em forma de mulher, ninguém além da Megan sabe o que se passa em sua mente e eu, por ter todas aos meus pés, queria penetrar, no bom sentindo é claro, no seu mistério, saber o que se passa em sua cabecinha ruiva. Além do mais, é extremamente charmoso esse seu jeito irritadinha de brigar comigo, as suas sardinhas na bochecha, especialmente quando você fica vermelha como está agora, ressaltando seus olhos verdes.

Lily não conseguiu controlar de ficar ruborizada ao escutar ele dizendo aquilo. Parecia que Tiago vivia a observando para saber coisas sobre seu jeito de ficar sem graça, das sardinhas vermelhas no seu rosto que quase ninguém, notava, mas ele notou. Até a maneira que ele dizia tudo aquilo a deixou mais sem graça ainda, beirando a idiotice quando tentava esconder as bochechas vermelhas, mas Tiago a impediu.

- Deixa assim, eu gosto. – ele disse sorrindo de uma maneira que a derreteu, mas logo Lily se conteve.

"Eu não posso me apaixonar pelo Potter, não mesmo..." dizia pra si mesma enquanto o observava sorrindo daquela maneira canalha bem linda e charmosa, quase a encantando. Mas ela tinha certeza sobre seus atos e não se deixaria levar por dentes alinhados, comissura labial com covinhas e cabelos espetados, tinha o lado sentimental de não querer se machucar como evitou sua vida toda. Precisava tirar a concentração dele um pouco...

- Tá bem cheio aqui hoje não é... – ela disse desviando o olhar dele, mas Tiago segurou seu queixo e a fez virar de volta. Ela respirou fundo

- Lil, por que sempre evita me olhar? – Tiago perguntou sério. – Você tem medo de que?

- Vamos sair daqui... – ela disse se levantando.

Tiago correu atrás dela enquanto umas pessoas os observavam sair rápido do bar. Algumas meninas abriram sorrisos, felizes por verem que o encontro não deu certo segundo suas previsões, mas estavam erradas. Lily só queria sair de perto de todo mundo e se ver livre daqueles olhares curioso por ela está com Tiago, seu inimigo declarado. Já estava se sentindo sufocada demais quando todo mundo começou a olhar para os dois, além de querer se livrar especialmente dos olhares dele. Parecia pressentir o que faria logo em seguida então resolveu cortar antes que fizesse besteira. Agora caminhava sozinha pela rua principal, as folhas caindo sobre seu cabelo e seus corpo pedindo alguma coisa quente para se esquentar. Tiago vinha logo atrás.

- Lily, me espera. – disse a alcançando. Segurou seu braço e a fez virar.

- Me deixa em paz, Tiago... - ela pediu virando o rosto, mas ele a puxou novamente. - Não faça isso...

- Lily, acalme-se. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira... - ele disse a puxando para mais próximo dele.

Quando Lily viu, ele estava se aproximando demasiadamente dela, seus corpos já estavam extremamente colados, ele não poderia está fazendo aquilo... Tiago a tomou em seus braços e a abraçou forte, para o alivio dela. Ela afundou seu rosto no peito dele, aproximadamente embaixo da clavícula, enquanto sentia suas mãos acariciarem seu cabelo e seu perfume forte. Agradeceu a Merlin por ele não ter tentado beijá-la quando estavam próximos demais, pois não saberia como reagir se o beijasse, nem saberia o que fazer na hora tamanho seria o nervosismo. Ela levantou o rosto para ele e sorriu, não sabia de onde havia tirado essa vontade de lhe dá um sorriso sincero por estar ali, no meio da rua, coberto por folhas e abraçados. Tiago tirou um galho seco que estava em seu cabelo, fazendo-a rir mais ainda. Ficava linda com os olhos apertados quando sorria, principalmente por sentir suas mãos descendo despercebidas pelo seu peito e o perfume dela muito perto, o embebedando.

- Obrigada... - ela sussurrou para ele, jogando os cabelos para trás.

Ele não disse mais nada. Uma vontade alucinante tomou conta dele e quando percebeu já estava se aproximando mais dela, muito mais do que pudesse controlar. Lily se assustou quando sentiu o calor do hálito dele perto de sua boca, podia contas as linhas de seus lábios de tão próximos que estavam, mas aquilo não poderia acontecer. Ela não poderia beijá-lo...

- Não Potter... - ela sussurrou quando ele encostou seus lábios no dela.

Lily ainda sentiu seu toque macio antes de sair correndo desesperadamente pela rua, deixando Tiago desnorteado...

* * *

**QUERO REVIEWS!! BUÁ**


	5. Me beije, sua lingua e uma poção

**Capítulo V:**

**_...Me beije, sua lingua é como poção...(x)_**

**(X)The Kiss - The Cure**

Lily corria de volta para o castelo, deixando algumas pessoas curiosas quando a viu passar. Não ligava se todos a observavam correr igual a uma louca, queria ficar longe dele, mas Tiago a seguiu correndo logo atrás. Sentiu que seus olhos começaram a ficar molhados e um aperto em seu peito iniciou-se, não sabia direito por que, só que tinha relação com ele. Como pode querer beijá-la daquela maneira, sem avisar? Lily sentiu-se machucada por quase ter beijado Tiago, quem tanto odiava, mas ele tinha aquele poder estranho de deixá-la à vontade ao seu lado e submissa aos seus sorrisos lascivos que não sabia de onde tirou toda a coragem para correr daquela maneira.

Tiago a seguiu quase a alcançando, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu manter uma distância favorável a ele. Ficou assustando quando ela saiu correndo repentinamente quando ele finalmente conseguiu tocar seus lábios. Agora já estavam dentro do castelo e Lily corria por um corredor deserto, tão rápido que o obrigou a colocar toda a sua boa forma e disposição do Quadribol em jogo. Quando Lily diminui o ritmo para virar a esquina do corredor ele aproveitou e a segurou pelo braço, jogando-a contra a parede. Agora não teria como fugir e ela teria que parar com essa loucura de correr dele.

- Me solta, Potter... - ela pediu com a voz fraca, mas Tiago a segurava firme pelos braços. Limpou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo olho direito dela.

- Por que você foge de mim dessa maneira? Por que, Lily? - Tiago perguntou um pouco nervoso, mas se controlando. Ela o olhava sem saber o que falar. - É difícil demais para você acreditar que eu realmente gosto de você? Por que então eu teria passado um mês sem ficar com outras meninas, mesmo você não acreditando em mim, hein? Por diversão, é isso? Não, Lily Evans, porque eu realmente quero ficar com você...

- Eu... Eu não te amo, Potter. - ela respondeu séria.

Ao escutar aquilo, Tiago riu de uma forma gostosa, jogando a cabeça para trás e soltando-a um pouco. Foi a vez de Lily ficar irritada com ele, sem saber por que ria daquela maneira. Teria dito alguma idiotice?

- Eu também não te amo, Lily. - ele respondeu ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. - Eu só te peço uma chance para sair com você e me permitir te amar um dia. Só isso...

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Foi sentindo o corpo de Tiago contra o seu, empurrando-a na parede mais e mais, e a mão dele pousando em sua cintura. Não abriu os olhos quando as respirações de ambos se encontraram no espaço que ainda tinha entre seus lábios, tão pouco quando ele roçou seus lábios contra o dela, mas não a beijou. Passou lentamente seu lábio inferior no dela, deixando-a arrepiada, descontrolada sobre seus atos.

- Me mate, mas não faça isso... - Lily disse com a voz franca, forçando seu corpo para mais perto do dele.

Com um sorriso nos lábios e as lentes dos óculos levemente embaçadas, Tiago a beijou de vez, sem ela ter tempo para reagir. Envolveu-a mais forte em seus braços enquanto ambos sentiam as primeiras sensações de estarem se beijando. Lily não saberia como descrever aquele momento, só estava aproveitando aquela sensação gostosa e quente da língua dele acariciando a sua enquanto dava passos para encontrar a parede e sentir-se preso ao corpo dele, entre seus braços. Tiago desceu sua mão pela cintura dela, a outra acariciando sua nuca, sentindo o arquear do corpo dela em sua mão, e mudou a posição de seu rosto em relação ao beijo, deixando Lily no comando. Ainda o beijando, ela virou seu corpo e agora era ele que estava encostado na parede, submisso aos seus beijos que ficavam cada vez mais quentes e profundos. Dane-se se alguém passasse por ali, se outro monitor os encontra-se em um corredor vazio, se agarrando, queria era mais aproveitar o quão bom era beijar aquela boca macia e sentir o espetar da barba dele crescendo em seu rosto. Tudo exatamente acontecendo na ponta dos seus pés...

Tiago sentiu que uma _brainstorm_ se formando em sua cabeça, não conseguia assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Primeiro ela diz que o odeia, depois que vai sair com ele, ai vem com um papo que não o entende, depois sai correndo, duas vezes, e agora está ali, o prendendo contra a parede e o beijando. Apostou que ela, voltando ao temperamento esquentado feminino que a apossava às vezes, iria meter o maior tapa quando se soltasse dele, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Lily parou de beijá-lo lentamente, mantendo seus lábios ainda encostados nos dele e se afastou aos poucos. Sua boca estava avermelhada por causa da pressão que fizeram e os cabelos meios bagunçados. Tiago sorriu para ela, respirando fundo para reencontrar o fôlego, mas Lily não mudou a expressão de seu rosto.

- Eu... Hum... Preciso... Adeus. - ela disse confusa.

Saiu caminhando calmamente logo em seguida, o deixando ainda encostado na parede, os cabelos bagunçados. Ele não via, mas Lily tinha um sorriso de satisfação no rosto enquanto se afastava dele pelo corredor. Nunca imaginou que beijar Tiago Potter fosse tão bom como havia sido, mesmo ela já tendo escutado a fama que ele tinha na ala feminina de Hogwarts. Foi uma coisa sem explicação, nunca havia sentido tanta química em um beijo só que ficava até difícil superar aquelas sensações. Precisava encontrar com Megan o mais rápido possível, precisa de uns conselhos da amiga para saber como agir de agora em diante, pois, possuída como ainda estava, não teria razão que chegasse a sua cabecinha...

Dessa vez ele não a seguiu, a deixou caminhar sozinha pelo corredor e seguiu seu rumo até a sala comunal de Grifinória. Pela hora a visita já devia ter acabado e os amigos, como sempre, estavam reunidos no fundo da sala, comentando as mais novas conquistas, mas dessa vez as atenções seriam todas de Tiago, tamanha havia sido sua conquista. Finalmente, depois de quase quatro anos penando e implorando, ele conseguiu beijar Lily Evans. Um beijo tão doce e ao mesmo tempo feroz, nunca que imaginaria que ela o beijasse daquela maneira, sem nenhum tapa ao fim. Sempre imaginou que o primeiro beijo deles seria forçado e que apanharia horrores depois dela, mas levo engano, foi justamente ao contrário. Algo aconteceu para aquela ruivinha irritada o beijasse com vontade...

- Amiga, me ajuda! - Lily disse sentando ao lado de Megan, perto do lago.

Sabia que a amiga aproveitava as visitas à Hogsmead para deixar em dia seu diário de conquistas que mantinha desde o quinto ano, quando perdeu a virgindade com Brendon Lutter, Corvinal, dezessete anos, namorado a menos de um mês. Lily achava aquela atitude da amiga um tanto ifácil/i, mas se divertia com os relatos inusitados e performances engraçadas. Megan deixou o diário aberto no colo e Lily pode ler a palavra iGIGANTE/i ao lado de iSIRIUS/i, a deixando assustada.

- Assunto para mais tarde... - Megan disse fechando o diário. - E ai, qual o problema? Potter?

- Pior, amiga. - Lily disse tentando não sorri ao ouvir o nome dele. - Encontro+FragilidadeBeijo. Eu beijei o Potter, foi isso!

Megan ficou parada uns segundos, o queixo caído ao escutar aquilo. Nunca imaginou que estaria viva para escutar sua melhor amiga lhe contando que beijou o menino que ela mais detestava.

- Pára, respira e me conta de novo. Como isso aconteceu?

- Eu não sei bem. Só lembro que a gente estava conversando no Três Vassouras, ai ele começou a dizer o porquê gostava de mim, eu corri, ele me abraçou e tentou me beijar, eu corri de novo e quando eu vi, ele já havia me pedido para deixá-lo me amar e me beijou. E eu correspondia. Agora eu to feliz... Eu vou enlouquecer! - Lily disse deitando no colo de Megan, que começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Lily, diga se no fundo você nunca teve vontade de beijá-lo, nem que fosse por curiosidade? Aconteceu, Lily, e eu sabia que ainda veria esse dia, mas me diga por que você está confusa...

- Porque eu simplesmente beijei o cara que eu mais odeio em toda Hogwarts, Megan Shumman, só isso. - ela respondeu irritada, tirando a cabeça do colo da amiga. - Como você pode agir dessa maneira tão calma mediante o meu desespero, hein?

- Lily, para de fazer tempestade em copo d'água! - Megan disse rindo, a deixando mais irritada ainda. - Vocês têm dezessete anos, os hormônios saltando pelos poros, era obvio que um dia vocês iam acabar se beijando e você sabe muito bem disso. Mas me diga qual o real motivo de você está toda nervosa...

- É estranho, mas eu gostei de beijá-lo. - ela respondeu ficando vermelha. - Agora eu não sei como agir quando o encontrar porque ele foi o primeiro... Cara que eu beijei em Hogwarts.

- Aja naturalmente, boba! Finge que nada aconteceu e deixe-o se matando pra tentar saber se você gostou ou não, ai ele se toca e toma uma atitude de adulto, não é mesmo?

- É, você está certa... - Lily disse fitando a grama, mas lembrou-se de outra coisa. - Mas me conte essa história do Sirius...

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Megan começou a narrar a historinha com Sirius que teve no dia anterior, quando resolveram cabular uma aula de Runas juntos...

Quando Tiago pulou o buraco do retrato, encontrou os três amigos sentados onde ele esperava. Sirius contava alguma história para Remus, que balançava a cabeça discordando com o que ele dizia e mal perceberam a cara que Tiago tinha quando se sentou ao lado deles.

- Ei, chega assim e nem conta como foi? - Sirius disse parando de falar e todos voltaram a atenção para Tiago. - E ai, como foi com a Evans?

- Ela... Er... - pigarreou alto, limpando a garganta de nervoso e logo em seguida sorriu. - Ela me beijou...

- Você fala assim, nessa calma? - Remus perguntou abrindo um sorriso também. - Pontas, você realizou seu desejo e fica nessa calmaria? Eu estaria soltando fogos no seu lugar...

- Mas é que tem umas coisas me angustiando, Aluado. - ele disse ficando sério e coçando a cabeça, deixando os cabelos mais bagunçados ainda. - Ela me beijou do nada, quer dizer, eu a beijei do nada, mas ela retribuiu mesmo depois de passar anos me chamando de infantil e boçal, aí eu não entendo mais nada. Nenhuma menina mexeu comigo assim como a Lily mexe... O que eu faço agora?

- A manda pastar, Pontas. - Sirius respondeu levemente irritado. - Você não conseguiu o que queria? Agora tá tudo bem...

- Não é assim, Almofadinha. - Remus disse seriamente irritado com as atitudes de Sirius. - Lily não é igual às outras que o Pontas ficou não, ele realmente gosta dela, não é mesmo?

- Porra cara, cada dia mais! - Tiago respondeu sorrindo satisfeito.

- Então você tem que agir de forma mais adulta agora para provar pra Lily que realmente você mudou por causa dela. - Remus disse voltando a atenção para Tiago, que prestava bastante atenção nos conselhos do amigo. - Nada de voltar a soltar aquelas piadinhas machistas, você tem que ser maduro como conseguiu ser para sair com ela. Fácil, né?

- Espero porque foi realmente muito bom... - ele completou afundando no sofá.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir aquela noite direito. Lily não parava de pensar em como agiria no dia seguinte, era impossível não ficar indiferente com ele depois daquele beijo. Tão pouco Tiago achava que iria se controlar quando a visse, principalmente se fosse em um corredor vazio como aconteceu o beijo. Certas coisas não soavam normais para eles...

_Brainstorm: tempestade de idéias, confusão mental._

* * *

**ASS: JGNANDES / NINHA**


	6. Eu posso começar a te encontrar se você

**Capítulo VI:**

**_...Eu posso começar a te encontrar se você fizer meu coração sentir-se seguro...(x)_**

**_(x)Say Ok – Vanessa Hudgens_**

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam cheios de alunos como sempre e as aulas da tarde já iriam começar. Para sorte de ambos, não tiveram as aulas da manhã juntos e nem tempo de se encontrarem no almoço por causa de um relatório de monitoria que Lily teve que fazer, muito menos se viram no Domingo já que ela evitou o máximo os locais que ele freqüentava, mas a tarde eles teriam que se ver. Tinha aula de Herbologia juntos e não poderiam ficar mais brincando de gato e rato dentro das estufas, iriam se encontrar depois do beijo. Lily não desgrudou de Megan o dia todo, com medo de encontrar Tiago sozinho e ter uma recaída, o que era uma bobagem na opinião da amiga. Por outro lado, Tiago não conseguiu ficar ao lado dos amigos tamanho era o nervosismo de cruzar com Lily pelos corredores e não ter uma oportunidade de conversar com ela, o que era uma idiotice na opinião de Sirius.

Opiniões a parte, quando bateu o sinal avisando que a aula de Herbologia iria começar, o coração de Lily disparou de uma forma incontrolável, sentindo seu rosto esquentar de ansiedade. Segurou o braço de Megan forte quando a amiga levantou-se da mesa onde almoçava, a fazendo ficar irritada.

- Lily Evans, pelo amor de Merlin, pare com isso! – ela disse soltando a mão da amiga ao redor de seu braço. – Você está patética com esse comportamento de terceirana. Dá pra se controlar?

- Eu me rendo, Megan. – Lily choramingou enquanto caminhava para as estufas, o vento bagunçando seus cabelos. – Vou pedir transferência para Beauxbatons amanhã mesmo e não preciso mais encarar o Potter...

- Pára com esse drama, Lily. Bendita hora que eu fui falar pra você dá uma chance para ele...

Os alunos de Lufa-Lufa estavam na porta da estufa três, onde teriam aula com os Grifinórios. As duas pararam um pouco mais atrás do grupo, ainda tentando manter a calma de Lily naquele momento, e logo em seguida a professora Sprout apareceu na porta. Continuava baixinha, o rosto jovial da recém nomeada professora de Herbologia e as roupas sujas de terra, causando desgosto das aulas mais exigentes, mas Lily a adorava pelo seu jeito engraçado de dar aula e como não tratava os alunos com indiferença.

- Vamos entrando, por favor. – disse chamando os alunos. – Todos para dentro.

Lily respirou aliviada, pelo jeito os Marotos tinham resolvido cabular aquela aula de Herbologia, para seu enorme prazer. Não teria que ver Tiago tão cedo naquele dia.

- Ele não veio... – ela sussurrou para Megan, mas a amiga a lançou um olhar de censura, a fazendo se tocar que já estava abusando. – Foi mal...

- Bom dia, alunos. – a professora Sprout disse enquanto todos se ajeitavam em frente a vasos vazios na bancada. – A aula de hoje será sobre...

- Desculpa o atraso, professora.

Lily, que estava com a cabeça baixa mexendo em sua bolsa, se assustou ao escutar aquela voz grave bem conhecida dela e levantou o olhar. Na porta da estufa estavam Sirius e Remus parados, ajeitando o uniforme bagunçado, e logo em seguida vinha Petter, com o velho olhar de assustado. Pouco mais atrás, o último a entrar na estufa, vinha Tiago, bagunçando o cabelo mais ainda e carregando o livro na mão. Ela sentiu-se enjoada, ao mesmo tempo em que milhares de borboletinhas zarpavam vôo em seu estômago e o pouco do almoço relutava em sair do seu esôfago, completando com a taquicardia que voltava de vez, assustando-a. Era um misto de sensações que jamais sentiu na vida.

- Estávamos resolvendo uns probleminhas com a Minnie... – Sirius completou fazendo todos rirem. – Quer dizer, professora McGonagall.

- Entrem antes que eu dê detenção para vocês quatro. – ela bradou os fazendo entrar. – Vão até o fundo da sala e rápido.

Sirius se ajeitou ao lado de Megan, que sorriu para ele de forma sexy. Não precisavam falar mais nada, só de se olharem já dava a entender que queriam repeti a aula de Runas que passaram juntos na sexta-feira e o mais rápido possível. Mentalmente, Lily rezava para que Tiago não parasse na mesma bancada que a dela, para não ter que ficar perto dele a aula inteira, e parece que surtiu efeito já que foi Remus que parou ao seu lado.

- Oi Lily! – ele a cumprimentou sorrindo e ela sorriu de volta.

- Oi Remus. – Lily disse com a voz embaralhada de nervosismo.

Pouco a pouco Tiago ia se aproximando de onde ela estava, para o aumento de seu desespero. O único lugar que ainda restava era bem em frente a ela e Lily sentiu todas as sensações antigas voltando enquanto ele chegava mais perto. Tiago jogou o livro em cima da bancada, bem ao lado do dela, e sorriu em direção a Lily. Ai, aquele sorriso, ela suspirou internamente observando as covinhas que se formavam na comissura labial dele, o deixando extremamente fofo.

- Como eu ia dizendo... – Professora Sprout voltou à atenção da sala para ela. – Hoje vamos aprender como cultivar ervas medicinais, que serão muito importantes para os exames NIEMs que prestaram esse ano. Cada um tem um vaso para cultivar um tipo de erva durante um mês para tirar uma nota. Agora andem, comecem o cultivo. Tudo que precisarão estará lá fora.

Lily só voltou a ter concentração plena quando escutou que o trabalho valera nota e isso era de extrema importância para ela. Tratou logo de escolher um tipo de erva das quais estavam listadas no livro de Herbologia e saiu da estufa sozinha, atrás de adubo específico que deveria utilizar. Tiago aproveitou que ela estaria sozinha e também saiu da estufa, deixando Remus e Megan conversando sobre os dois.

- Quando é que eles vão se entender, hein Lupin? - Megan o perguntou enquanto abriu um buraco na terra de seu vaso. - Tô cansada de escutar a Lily falar do Potter...

- Nem me fale, Shumman. - Remus resmungou abrindo o livro dele. - Pior de tudo é escutar o Tiago falando dela... Não sei como nós agüentamos!

Do lado de fora, Lily tentava carregar um dos sacos de adubo, mas estavam pesados demais. Ela não gostava de utilizar magia sem necessidade, porém, já estava começando a achar que um _Vingardium Leviosa_ a ajudaria bastante. Ia pegar a varinha no bolso da capa quando uma mão pegou um lado do saco de adubo. Ela reconheceria aquela mão grande em qualquer lugar, principalmente por ela ser famosa pelas grandes captura do pomo de ouro durante os jogos de Quadribol. O nervosismo de Tiago está perto dela a fez deixar cair a varinha para fora do seu bolso e ele a entregou. Nessa hora Lily já estava mais parecida com um tomate de tão vermelha que estava.

- Obrigada... - disse sem graça pegando a varinha da mão dele.

- Tudo bem, Lily? - Tiago perguntou ajeitando os óculos no rosto. Também estava desconfortável com aquela situação. - Não te vi o dia todo...

- Tive que fazer um relatório de monitoria durante o almoço. - ela respondeu evitando olhar para ele. - Melhor voltar pra aula...

Lily fez menção de voltar a estufa, mas Tiago a impediu. Se não falasse com ela agora talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade, além de também aproveitar que ela estava dócil naquele momento, como ele nunca viu. Lily olhou para a mão dele ao redor de seu braço e Tiago a soltou, sabendo que não precisaria forçá-la a ficar ali.

- Lily, vamos parar de fingir que nada aconteceu. - ele disse dando um passo em direção a ela e Lily recuou um passo. - Nada vai adiantar se você não falar comigo e eu ficar correndo atrás de você. Quer voltar a ser como antes, quando a gente não podia nem se encontrar que já saia faísca?

- Às vezes eu queria que nada tivesse acontecido... - ela disse baixinho, mas ele escutou.

- Nossa, eu não sabia que tinha sido tão ruim assim... - Tiago comentou rindo de nervosismo. A mão insistia em bagunçar os cabelos.

- Não, não foi! - ela o informou, ficando mais vermelha ainda. - Muito pelo contrário... Quer dizer, não foi ruim...

- Então qual o problema de a gente ter se beijado, hein? - ele perguntou abrindo um sorriso ao saber que ela gostou de beijá-lo.

- É que, sei lá... Eu te odiava, aí a gente se beijou, aconteceu tudo muito rápido, Tiago. - Lily falou dando um passo na direção dele, mas recuou logo em seguida. Não podia ceder tão fácil assim. - Eu tô meio confusa...

- Então me encontre hoje, na sala comunal, às dez horas da noite. - ele disse de forma que somente ela pudesse escutar. - Assim a gente poderá conversar melhor...

Antes mesmo de ela retrucar, Tiago voltou a entrar na estufa, a deixando sozinha. Se ele pensou que aquele convite iria deixá-la menos confusa, se enganou, porque agora Lily não sabia se ia ou não encontrá-lo na sala comunal, fora do toque de recolher. Antes mesmo que o desespero daquela dúvida tomasse conta dela, resolveu voltar a se concentrar na aula de Herbologia, pois não se perdoaria nem perdoaria Tiago se tirasse uma nota baixa na matéria que sempre se destacou.

O resto da tarde transcorreu sem nenhum acontecimento extraordinário. O mesmo trabalho chato de monitorar os alunos nos corredores, de ver se os alunos mais irresponsáveis (lê-se Marotos) não estavam aprontando nenhuma na escola e terminar os relatórios sobre as patrulhas. Pelos menos Lily ocupou o começo de sua noite com outra coisa além de pensar se iria ou não encontrar com Tiago mais tarde. Dessa vez iria decidir sozinha, nem Megan saberia sobre a proposta dele. Se aquilo estivesse errado, arcaria com as conseqüências sozinha e não precisaria que ninguém a dissesse que estava errada porque Lily Evans nunca errava, então era esse seu medo. Se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira sem graça dele, Tiago iria pegar detenção até o resto de suas milhares de reencarnações...

Como sempre, ela foi a última a tomar banho no seu dormitório. As colegas de quarto já estavam acostumadas a esperarem Lily até mais tarde terminar seus relatórios e deveres, sendo sempre a última a dormir e a primeira a acordar. Juravam que um dia ela ainda teria um curtipio de tantas coisas que fazia, mal achando tempo para cuidar delas mesma e, quem sabe, arrumar um namorado. Megan já estava dormindo, junto com todas as outras, quando ela saiu do banheiro enrolada no roupão quente que vestiu. O relógio que ficava em cima da cômoda que elas dividiam marcava dez horas da noite, em ponto, e o nervosismo voltou a tomar conta dela. Enquanto secava os cabelos com um feitiço, pensava se deveria ou não descer as escadas do dormitório e encontrar com Tiago, se deveria infringir muitas regras da escola para saber o que ele queria com ela. Antigamente, teria decidido muito antes de pensar que não o encontraria, mas hoje em dia... As coisas mudaram um pouco de sentido.

- Ah, dane-se! - disse guardando a varinha no bolso do roupão e saindo do dormitório.

A lareira ainda estava acesa quando ela chegou à sala comunal e não havia mais ninguém, somente o gato de uma garota do quinto ano adormecido em meio às almofadas. Nenhum sinal de Tiago, claro! Era só mais uma brincadeirinha dele e de seus amiguinhos bobos, ela pensou quando decidiu que não cairia mais naquelas armadilhas deles. Ia virando para voltar às escadas quando escutou alguém descendo, a deixando sem ação. Para sua sorte, ou azar, era Tiago que descia de seu dormitório, carregando uma capa desconhecida nos braços e vestindo um roupão parecido com o dela. Se fosse outra pessoa não teria tempo para se esconder, foi totalmente pega de surpresa naquele momento.

- Quer me matar do coração, seu idiota? - ela brigou com ele quando estavam mais próximos. - Quase tive um treco...

- Isso que dá ficar até tarde na sala comunal fazendo sei-lá-o-quê. - Tiago comentou rindo e Lily lhe deu um tapa no braço, ficando envergonhada depois.

- Mas você não muda mesmo, não é Tiago? - ela comentou, mas ele não disse nada, apenas a segurou pela mão e começou a caminha pela sala, em direção ao buraco do retrato. - Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Sair daqui, ou você pensou que a gente ficaria aqui e fossemos pegos por outra pessoa? - Tiago perguntou levantando a sobrancelha esquerda. - Vamos logo...

- O Sr. Pringle pode nos pegar, Tiago. Eu não estou a fim de cumprir detenção por sua causa não...

- Lily, duas palavras pra você: capa e invisibilidade. - ele apenas a disse quando já haviam saído da sala comunal.

O corredor estava completamente deserto, típico do horário. Antes mesmo dela dizer se iria ou não com ele para onde fosse, Tiago jogou sua capa de invisibilidade sobre os dois, a assustando. Lily já havia lido sobre essas capas há alguns anos atrás, mas nunca imaginaria que um dos alunos a teria dentro da escola. Talvez essa fosse a explicação para tantas confusões que os Marotos aprontavam e ninguém sabia explicar como.

- Onde estamos indo? - ela perguntou enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores, subindo algumas escadas.

- Shii, alguém pode escutar a gente... - Tiago sussurrou para ela. - Espere e verá...

- Não faça "shii" pra mim, Potter. - ela disse irritada e fez menção de sair debaixo da capa, mas Tiago segurou seu braço. - Me diga aonde vamos...

- Para a Torre de Astronomia, pronto! - ele respondeu irritado com o temperamento dela.

- Por que pra lá? Não podíamos conversar em outro lugar menos perigoso e contra as regras?

- Porque eu sou extremamente romântico, Lily Evans. É isso... - Tiago respondeu sarcasticamente. - Agora quietinha que já estamos chegando...

Se não pode vencê-lo, junte-se a ele, Lily pensou se deixando levar para a Torre de Astronomia. Somente quando estavam aos pés da escada circular da torre que Tiago se livrou da capa e ela pôde caminha por conta própria. Tiago ia abrindo as portas com feitiços não-verbais, uma habilidade que adquiriu no quinto ano e Lily invejava muito. Além de ser bom nos esportes, era extremamente inteligente em todas as matérias, mesmo não se esforçando nem um pouco e cabulando algumas aulas. Um mistério digno dos Marotos.

- Você quer atingir o céu ou algo do gênero, Tiago? - ela perguntou enquanto subiam mais ainda as escadas. - Já estou me cansando...

- Calminha, já estamos chegando ao topo. Só mais essa porta... - ele respondeu apontando a varinha para a última porta da torre.

Se toda vez que reclamasse ela ganhasse aquela vista em troca, reclamaria toda a hora. Já tinha ido muitas vezes ao alto da Torre de Astronomia, mas a noite era tudo diferente. Pareciam que as estrelas estavam mais próximas da terra pelo brilho ofuscante que elas tinham aquela noite, junto com a lua que estava crescente e mais enigmática ainda. Lily olhava aquilo tudo boquiaberta, mal acreditando que poderia existir um espetáculo daqueles, diante dos seus olhos.

- Valeu à pena subi essas escadas todas? - Tiago perguntou a observando olhar tudo curiosa.

- Muito, Tiago. - ela respondeu sorrindo e virou-se para ele. - Valeu muito à pena vir aqui... Com você.

Ele ficou ligeiramente corado quando ela disse aquilo, mas disfarçou sentando no parapeito da sacada da Torre. Lily ainda ficou observando um pouco as estrelas, disfarçando a vontade que tinha de sentar ao lado dele, mas parecia que Tiago leu seus pensamentos quando esticou uma mão para ela, a fazendo sentar-se ao seu lado. Ela olhou para ele e em seguida sorriu, sentiu vontade de dá um sorriso para ele, simples assim.

- O que você queria falar comigo? - ela perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Lily, você quer sair comigo? - Tiago perguntou sorrindo e Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender...

- Mas a gente não saiu no sábado...

- Eu sei, mas eu estou falando de uma forma diferente. - Tiago disse remexendo o pescoço de forma nervosa. - De forma mais séria, tipo isso entende?

Ela olhou desconfiada para ele, mas sorriu. Tiago Potter estava querendo sair sério com ela? Se fosse realmente verdade era uma coisa um tanto... Inusitada. Nunca pensou que o beijaria, ainda mais sair sério com ele... Todo mundo iria ficar sabendo que eles estavam juntos. Foi por esse lado que bateu a preocupação nela, não estava preparada para seguir algo sério com ninguém no momento, principalmente com Tiago, o maior galinha que Hogwarts já teve, só perdendo para Sirius Black, que era seu melhor amigo. Haja confusão para sua mente...

- Pode dizer se você não quiser... - Tiago disse virando o rosto dela, mas Lily tocou em sua mão.

- Não é isso, Tiago. - ela disse calmamente. - É que eu não to querendo nada sério com ninguém agora, entende?

- Sei, e muito menos comigo, não é mesmo? Eu entendo você, Lily.

- A culpa não é sua, eu não quero sair com ninguém... Sério! - ela disse rindo da carinha de desespero que ele fez. - Se fosse não-sério eu até aceitaria...

Tiago virou o rosto rapidamente quando a escutou dizer aquilo, notoriamente abismado. Ficou mais assustando ainda quando ela sorriu, na verdade, gargalhou dele. As coisas mudaram, caro Potter...

- Como assim, não-sério? - ele perguntou recuperando a sanidade depois do susto.

- No mundo trouxa, quando um casal sai e não é nada sério a gente chama _ficar_. - ela respondeu sorrindo. - Não é nenhum compromisso sério, só uma garantia que você vai ter alguém, entende?

- Mais ou menos... É assim: a gente beija, mas não sai sério?

- Digamos que sim. Além do mais, ninguém fica sabendo...

- E você não quer que ninguém saiba? Você não quer que ninguém saiba... de nós?

- É meio complicado, Tiago. - ela falou respirando fundo. - Porque você, digamos assim, tem essa fama de galinha e tal, aí se todo mundo fica sabendo que a gente _ficou_, principalmente as meninas, eu vou sofrer as conseqüências e é isso que eu não quero. Se você quiser ficar comigo, vai ter que ser assim, escondido.

- Então eu quero! - ele respondeu rapidamente, a assustando.

- Mas assim, sem pensar?

- Lily, escondido ou não, eu quero é ficar com você. - ele respondeu colando nariz com nariz com ela.

Lily sorriu segundos antes de ele tomar seus lábios novamente, muito melhor do que a primeira vez. Pôde sentir as mãos deles se apossando de seu rosto fino, quase o escondendo, enquanto ela se aproximava mais dele. Não sabia direito de onde tirou essa história de _ficar_ com ele, mas naquele momento só queria mesmo é saber de beijar mais e mais aquele menino que tanto infernizou sua vida, mas que agora a deixava, literalmente, vendo estrelas.

- Eu nem acredito, Lily. - Tiago disse a abraçando forte, ela sentindo-se protegida nos braços dele. - Eu e você... Cara!

- Mas quando eu disse escondido, não é pra ninguém ficar sabendo, mais ninguém mesmo viu? - ela disse ficando séria, mas ele a beijou logo em seguida. - Nem nossos amigos...

- Eu não posso contar pra eles? - Tiago perguntou parando de tentar beijá-la novamente.

- Não, assim como eu não vou contar para a Megan. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Tá certo, mas só se você me prometer beijos todos os dias... - ele disse a abraçando pela cintura e Lily riu.

- Eu prometo beijos todos os dias, Tiago Potter.

Era estranho ela está ali, quase meia-noite, no alto de uma torre, prometendo beijos para Tiago Potter, mas essas coisas aconteciam. De forma estranha, inusitada, fora de hora, mas aconteciam. Megan estava certa, uma hora os dois iam acabar se batendo de frente e dando certo, só que ela não esperou que fosse tão cedo assim. Muito menos daquela maneira, mas aconteceu, faze o quê?

Ele mal se continha de tanta felicidade toda vez que a beijava mais uma vez, parecendo não querer largá-la nunca, mas já era de se esperar. Anos e anos correndo atrás dela e finalmente Lily Evans havia aceitado sair com ele, beijá-lo e ser sua_ ficadora_, ou seja lá como os trouxas chamavam as pessoas que ficavam. Merlin havia escutado suas preces, já estava em tempo.


	7. Abaixe a guarda, ninguém precisa saber

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**...Abaixe a guarda, ninguém precisa saber...(x)**_

_**(x)Promiscuos - Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland**_

A língua de Lily coçava para contar para a amiga que estava saindo com Tiago, mas fez como havia combinado com ele, não disse uma palavra. Mentiu dizendo que havia ido dormir tarde aquela noite fazendo deveres e relatórios, nem mesmo sobre o encontro ela mencionou. Muito pouco Tiago disse nada aos amigos, mesmo morrendo de vontade. Mantinha-se o mesmo Potter de antes, fazendo as brincadeiras de sempre, mas de uma forma maneirada para Lily também não acabar com a quase relação que eles tinham. A única que coisa que ele não conseguia controlar era a vontade de beijá-la a cada dois minutos, na frente de todo mundo mesmo. Quando a via sozinha nos corredores sentia vontade de abraçá-la forte e a dá um beijão, mas não podia porque ainda tinha que pensar na possibilidade de alguém aparecer na hora, então se controlava para a hora que se encontravam na sala comunal de Grifinória, bem depois do toque de recolher.

Com toda a inteligência que tinha, Lily utilizou de uma técnica que leu em um dos livros de feitiços. Enfeitiçou dois galeões com o Feitiço Proteu e entregou um a Tiago.

- Pra que você me daria um galeão? - ele perguntou curioso.

- Essa moeda está enfeitiçada para que avise quando a gente pode se encontrar, entendeu? - ela respondeu o mostrando como funcionava. - Quando eu modificar a minha, a sua também irá mudar e lhe informará quando eu posso te encontrar e onde. Assim a gente não precisa ficar esperando até todo mundo ir dormir...

- Você é a ruivinha mais inteligente que eu conheço, sabia? - Tiago a disse, fazendo Lily rir.

- Espero que seja a única também, senhor Potter.

E, por incrível que pareça, ela era a única sim. Depois que passaram os trinta dias para o primeiro encontro dele com Lily, Sirius insisti que ele saísse com uma garota de Lufa-Lufa que era doidinha por ele, mas Tiago disfarçou dizendo que já estava saindo com outra menina e que um dia ele saberia. Sirius não gostou da idéia do amigo está escondendo seus encontros dele, mas deixou para investigar outra hora. Mas ele realmente não estava saindo com mais ninguém além de Lily, pois ela preenchia todas as lacunas para que ele se prendesse a relação. O fazia rir quando estressada ou com medo de alguém aparecer, era inteligente ao ponto de humilhá-lo e de fazê-lo baixar mais a bola, sabia o que Tiago gostava de escutar quando estavam sozinhos e, principalmente, era linda. Linda na maneira de sorrir, os olhos apertados, quando ficava sem jeito e ruborizada, mexendo nos cabelos dele, balançando os pés quando sentada em cima de alguma mesa, em tudo. Era enfeitiçante demais está ao lado dela, dele querer que seus olhos tirassem fotos todas mas vezes que a encontrava...

Lily Evans nunca saia com nenhum menino de Hogwarts, mas isso não a impedia de sentir interesse por algum deles. Sempre nutria umas paixões bobas por alguns dele, só pra ter em quem pensar mesmo, mas dessa vez toda a sua massa encefálica estava ocupada pensando em um tal garoto de olhos esverdeados e cabelos negros. Incrível como não tirava Tiago um segundo de seu pensamento, sempre tendo algo novo do encontro anterior com ele para relembrar. Com certeza era pelo fato dele a fazer rir o tempo inteiro com suas besteiras, que antigamente ela chamaria de infantilidade, contando suas piadinhas sem graça ou os casos dos Marotos, não importava o quê, ela sempre tinha um sorriso cravado nos lábios quando estava com ele. Mas ele também era carinhos, abraçava-a o tempo inteiro, ou seria pelas loucuras que ele cometia? Porque sim, Tiago cometia as maiores loucuras que Lily já viu, como um dia que a seguiu pelos corredores, embaixo da capa de invisibilidade, só para quando ela estivesse sozinha a puxar para dentro de uma sala vazia.

- Tiago, você enlouqueceu, foi? - ela perguntou tentando não rir, o vendo sair de debaixo da capa.

- Não, apenas fiquei com saudade de você... - ele respondeu a puxando para um beijo meio roubado.

- Mas você precisa controlar essa sua saudade, assim como eu controlo a minha... E se alguém te visse me seqüestrando dessa forma?

- Danem-se eles! Só precisava te ver...

Esse "precisava" começou a se tornar constante demais, quase que a todo o minuto. Tiago não podia se ver sozinho, sem ter o que fazer, que já ia procurar uma forma de encontrar Lily sozinha também e isso quase sempre acontecia quando ela estava estudando. Geralmente Lily ia para a biblioteca para ter um pouco de sossego da confusão que era aquele castelo, mas depois que Tiago descobriu seu esconderijo ficou até difícil estudar. Ele sempre ia lá, sorrateiro, e a assustava roubando um beijo dela.

- Tiago, eu tenho que estudar! - ela dizia irritada. - Daqui a pouco Madame Irma Pince vai me banir daqui...

- Só um beijo e irei embora... - ele pediu sentando ao lado dela.

- Tá bom... - Lily disse o dando um beijo rápido, mas Tiago sempre conseguia que ela o beijasse como sempre beijou. - Agora vaza senão eu vou perder meu cargo de monitora, vou ser expulsa e tudo mais...

- Quanto drama, ruivinha... – ele disse deixando-a irritada.

Essa mania dele a chamar de "ruivinha" poderia até parecer romântico, coisa de casal, mas Lily não suportava aquele apelido que ele insistiu em dá. Dava a impressão que ele tinha uma ruivinha, uma moreninha, uma loirinha... Uma garota em casa ponto da escola, o que a deixava com ciúmes, mas Lily nunca demonstrou, não queria parecer que estava gostando dele de verdade. Mantinha sua pose de durona, que só estava em uma relação bobinha com ele, mas no fundo mesmo gostava de Tiago como jamais imaginou que gostaria de alguém. Talvez fosse o olhar misterioso dele, ou as mãos quentes que alisavam seu cabelo, até mesmo o óculos redondo o dando um ar mais sério, podia ser qualquer coisa, mas a verdade era que, pela primeira vez, Lily Evans estava gostando de alguém seriamente. E outra, o fato de estar feliz ao lado dele deixava-a incrivelmente mais calma e tolerante quando estava em seus trabalhos de monitora, deixando seus companheiros intrigados.

- A Evans tomou algum chá de cogumelo, Lupin? - Robert Locke perguntou em uma das reuniões. – Olha lá, está toda... Feliz!

Mas Remus não saberia responder por que Lily estava tão feliz ultimamente, algo que o intrigava muito. Desde que se conheceram e ficaram amigos no quinto ano que ele não a via assim, com um sorriso no rosto e sem brigar com Carrie Stevens, o que era típico em todas as reuniões. Com essa incógnita em mente que ele chegou um dia à sala comunal e comentou com os amigos.

- Pessoal, é impressão minha ou a Lily anda meio alegre ultimamente? – ele disse enquanto Sirius e Tiago jogavam Snap Explosivo. – Tá todo mundo comentando...

- Você acha? Pra mim ela continua a mesma dona encrenca de sempre... – Sirius respondeu.

- E você, Pontas? – Remus perguntou se dirigindo a Tiago.

Tiago estava tão longe naquele momento que nem percebeu a incrível cara de bobo que fazia enquanto observava Lily do outro lado da sala comunal, ensinando alguma coisa para uma aluna do primeiro ano. Somente depois de escutar seu apelido sendo repetido inúmeras vezes pelos três amigos que ele se tocou que o papo era com ele.

- O que foi? – perguntou irritado, sendo forçada a tirar os olhos de Lily.

- Ih, já começou a babação pela Evans... – Sirius comentou e Tiago jogou uma peça do jogo no amigo.

- Eu escutei pelos corredores que ela está saindo com o Diggory... – Petter comentou.

- Quem? – Tiago perguntou rapidamente. – Com o Diggory?

- É, o Carl Diggory, irmão mais novo do Amos que se formou há dois anos. – Petter disse firmemente. – Ele é do nosso ano...

Remus pareceu notar que Tiago ficou extremamente irritado ao escutar aquilo, mais ainda do que todas as vezes que inventavam que Lily estava saindo com algum menino da escola. Começou a analisar todas as possibilidades para ele estar daquele jeito, juntando as peças do quebra-cabeça que tentava montar em sua mente. Algo de estranho estava acontecendo e o amigo não queria comentar...

Com a história do Diggory ainda em mente, Tiago foi encontrar com Lily na sala comunal, depois que todos estavam dormindo em suas camas quentes e aconchegantes. Ficou sozinho por um tempo, a esperando como sempre, tentando imaginar de onde essa história surgiu. Tudo bem, sempre o Diggory corria atrás da Lily, mas eles sempre foram vistos como amigos de estudos, nada, além disso, e agora todo mundo pensava que os dois estavam de namorico pelo castelo. Iria tirar aquela história mal contada a limpo assim que Lily aparecesse na sala, o que aconteceu pouco tempo depois de ele começar a esmurrar o sofá. Mesmo com um beijo dela ele não conseguiu diminuir a carranca que estava.

- O que foi, Tiago? – ela perguntou enquanto sentava ao lado dele. – Brigou com alguém?

- Não, Lily. – Tiago disse cerrando os dentes. – Só estou aqui, me perguntando de onde surgiu essa idéia que você está saindo com o Diggory... Só isso.

Lily parou um instante para observá-lo, e logo em seguida caiu na risada. Não podia acreditar que aquele boato com o Diggory já havia chegado aos ouvidos dele e que Tiago realmente estava achando que era verdade. Só depois de rir muito, ao ponto de ficar com dor de barriga, que ela se tocou que aquilo realmente o irritou, pois ele não parava de cerrar os punhos.

- Tiago, é mentira. – ela disse se aproximando mais dele. – Não me diga que você ficou com ciúmes dele?

- Fiquei mesmo. – Tiago respondeu nervoso, bagunçando seu cabelo freneticamente. – Claro que eu fiquei com ciúmes dele com você...

- Tiago, pare e pense um pouco. – ela disse segurando o rosto dele. – Você e o Diggory são idênticos de costas, então, alguém deve ter nos vistos juntos um dia e pensando que era ele porque, sinceramente, ninguém imagina que nós estamos juntos.

- Mas por que iriam logo inventar que era ele, hein? – ele insistiu não se deixando convencer.

- Sei lá, porque eu sempre ajudo o Diggory nos estudos, não sei! – Lily respondeu encostando a cabeça no peito dele. – Você acredita em mim ou não?

Tiago não estava convencido com aquele papinho de serem só amigos, muito menos com a explicação de eles serem parecidos. Claro que sentia ciúmes dela, Lily era uma das meninas mais bonitas de toda a escola e todo mundo gostava dele, então era natural sentir-se inseguro em relação aos outros meninos.

- Tiago, agora é sério! – Lily disse levantando o rosto para ele. – Por que eu iria mentir pra você? Olhe pra mim, eu estou aqui, quase meia-noite, correndo o risco de pegar detenção, só para ficar com você. Isso é atitude de alguém que não quer ficar com você?

- Realmente... – Tiago respondeu sem graça.

Quando ele ficava sem graça conseguiu ficar mais lindo ainda, segundo a opinião de Lily. Ela não agüentou ver aqueles olhos meio caídos, o beijou mesmo estando com um pouco de raiva pela desconfiança de sua parte. Era normal sentir ciúmes de quem gostava, principalmente Tiago sendo um ciumento convicto, e isso só demonstrava que ele gostava realmente dela.

- Sem crises, certo? – ela disse mordendo a bochecha de Tiago, coisa que ele gostava que ela fizesse.

- Vou tentar, ruivinha. – Tiago a disse beijando-a em seguida.

Persistir naquela relação às escondidas não estava sendo nem um pouco fácil, por vez até cansativo. Arriscando todo o segredo, eles começaram a se encontrar durante o dia mesmo, entre as aulas que tinham juntos, nas salas vazias do castelo. Conseguiam despistar os amigos mentindo que tinham esquecido algo no dormitório e se encontravam, nem que fosse para um beijo rápido. Era torturante ver o outro todos os dias, nas aulas, e não puder ficar ao lado ou abraço, nem mesmo conversavam para não dá muito na telha que, oh, Lily e Tiago estavam juntos. Mas mesmo assim arriscavam serem pegos por algum aluno ou pelo zelador Pringle, só para ela ver aquele sorriso e ele sentir aquele perfume. Porém, as coisas não seguiram como eles imaginavam, e infelizmente o conto de fadas escondido foi descoberto.

Foi durante a passagem de aula de Porções para Transfiguração. Eles tinham combinado de se encontrarem no antigo escritório do professor de Runas, que haviam descoberto está abandona há uma semana. Lily mentiu para Megan, dizendo que tinha que entregar um dever atrasado para o professor de História da Magia e correu ao encontro de Tiago, que já estava a esperando. Lily deu um suspiro ao vê-lo sentado na mesa, a gravata do uniforme meio frouxa e os cabelos bagunçados, e fechou a porta antes de correr ao seu encontro, jogando os livros no chão mesmo.

- Tava com saudade já... – Tiago disse a abraçando pela cintura, ela entre suas pernas.

- Mas a gente se viu agorinha na aula! – Lily disse rindo, alisando a barba meio crescida dele.

- Eu sei, mas eu não pude fazer o que eu mais queria.

Ela laçou o pescoço dele com os braços ao mesmo tempo em que Tiago a dava um beijo de esquimó antes de tomar posse de seus lábios, sua boca, sua língua. Cada beijo era diferente, nunca achava monótono demais beijar a mesma boca por quase três semanas, afinal, era o amor de sua vida, a garota dos seus sonhos. Ele já estava começando a descer a mão pelas costas dela quando escutou um estrondo forte na porta.

- Aha Pottinho!


	8. Ninguém quer nos ver juntos, mas não

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_**...Ninguém quer nos ver juntos, mas não importa...(x)**_

_**(x)Don't Matter - Akon**_

Pirraça! O poltergeist abriu a porta da sala em que os dois estavam de alguma maneira que vários pedacinhos de madeira voaram para todos os lados. Lily olhou assustada para Pirraça, que pairava no ar gritando "Pottinho" a todos os pulmões. Tiago se levantou da mesa, com a varinha na mão. Já estava na hora de alguém dá uma liçãozinha naquele poltergeist miserável.

- Você me paga, Pirraça! – ele bradou indo em direção ao poltergeist.

- Pottinho e Evans se beijando! – Pirraça saiu gritando bem alto pela porta, Tiago e Lily o seguindo. – Vejam, Pottinho e Evans se beijando!

Assim que os dois colocaram os pés fora da sala eles puderam ver a confusão que Pirraça havia armado. A explosão da porta fez com que vários alunos fossem ver o que havia acontecido e logo o corredor que estava vazio ficou repleto de alunos curiosos. Lily, que vinha logo atrás de Tiago, se assustou ao ver todas aquelas faces olhando curiosas e intrigadas para os dois saindo de uma sala vazia, juntos! Pronto, agora Hogwarts inteira iria saber sobre ela e Tiago em menos de dois minutos afinal, eles estavam ali, juntos, saindo daquela sala que todo mundo sabia está abandonada, e Pirraça não cessava um segundo seu grito de "Pottinho e Evans se beijando!", para seu desespero. Se havia uma coisa que aquele poltergeist não fazia era contar mentiras...

- Tiago, o que fazemos? – ela perguntou baixinho, se aproximando dele.

A expressão dele também era de surpresa, estavam encurralados mesmo. Começaram a escutar as pessoas cochichando, olhando bem para os dois para terem certeza do que iriam espalhar.

- Lily, fique calma... – Tiago disse segurando a mão dela de leve. – Vamos sair daqui.

Sem dizer mais nada, eles deram as mãos e saíram pelo lado oposto da multidão. Lily fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e desejou que aquilo tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo fora de hora, ninguém precisaria ficar sabendo daquilo antes dela ter certeza que realmente queria ficar com ele. Não sabia ainda qual era o sentimento que a prendia naquela loucura, queria ficar com Tiago, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria está vulnerável a se apaixonar. Precisava ter certeza de que não estava se metendo em uma enrascada amorosa desnecessária.

- O que faremos agora? – ela perguntou nervosa quando entraram na sala comunal vazia.

- Eu realmente não sei o que dizer... – Tiago falou mexendo nos cabelos, visivelmente nervoso. – Eu vou matar o Pirraça!

- Calma, Tiago. A gente resolve isso tudo... – Lily falou se aproximando dele e segurando se rosto. – Deve haver uma maneira de ninguém sair falando de nós assim...

- Só há uma maneira, Lil. – ele falou sentando em uma das poltronas. – A gente vai ter que assumir nossa, hum, relação.

Ela sentou no braço da poltrona em que Tiago estava, tentando assimilar o que ele dizia. A escola toda já deveria está sabendo sobre eles uma hora dessas e mentir só iria pior mais ainda a situação, então não tinham opção senão assumir que estava juntos. Se bem que um feitiço de memória iria cair bem naquela situação, ele pensou tentando não rir.

- Mas assumir o quê? – ela finalmente disse. – A gente só está ficando, né?

- Lil, eu não sei se a gente só está ficando. – Tiago disse alisando sua perna delicadamente. – Se você for olhar bem, faz quase um mês que a gente tá saindo escondido e, não sei você, mas eu não estou mais saindo com ninguém. Isso não seria um namoro não?

Namoro? Ninguém começa a namorar sem saber assim não, Lily pensou mais nervosa ainda. Era verdade, não estavam mais saindo com ninguém e se viam todos os dias, toda hora. Aquela não era mais uma relaçãozinha de brincadeira, passageira, já estava começando a ficar séria ao ponto de... Ser namoro! O que mais a deixou nervosa foi ter que encarar que agora, pela primeira vez na sua vida, ela estava séria com algum menino. O máximo que já havia ficado com alguém era duas semanas ou menos, com Tiago ela já estava há quase um mês e virou namoro. Por que ser adolescente é tão complicado assim?

- Namoro... – Lily repetiu olhando para o chão e logo em seguida olhando para ele. – É sério?

- Eu acho, né? – Tiago disse dando os ombros. – Pelo menos da minha parte eu queria. Você não quer não?

- Eu não sei, é tudo muito confuso. – ela falou escorregando até o colo dele e Tiago a envolveu com os braços. – É assim, começa a namorar sem falar nada?

- Eu acho. Nunca pedi ninguém em namoro na minha vida...

- Então pede agora! – Lily disse o fitando. – Pede, Tiago!

- Lily, você quer namorar comigo? – ele perguntou sorrindo e ficando levemente ruborizado.

- Quero! – ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso largo. – Eu quero ser sua namorada sim!

A felicidade parecia com um caldo quente escorregando por sua garganta. Ele sentiu seu corpo esquentar repentinamente, o sorriso moldar seu rosto sem o menos esforço dele, aquilo sim era ser feliz. Ouvir Lily dizer que queria namorar ele era uma emoção incomparável, nem mesmo a primeira vez que ganhou um jogo de Quadribol se comparava a aquele momento único. Agora poderia dizer: Lily Evans era sua namorada!

- Meu Deus, a gente está namorando! – ela disse o beijando rapidamente. – Isso é... Insano demais!

- Eu que diga o quão louco isso é. – Tiago falou alisando seus cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo seu peito. – Você sempre me odiando e agora a gente está junto.

- Esquece o passado, esqueceu as vezes que eu te xinguei. Se concentrar no presente, na gente.

Incrível como Lily tinha o poder de dizer a coisa certa quando ele estava desesperado ou nervoso demais ao ponto de falar alguma besteira. Era isso que mais o atraiu nela, o ar angelical que emanava de suas palavras e atitudes, a maneira meio "mãe" que ela tinha com ele, está sempre o protegendo. Era perfeita demais até com seus defeitos para querer ficar com ele.

- Agora vamos pra aula antes que sejamos punidos. – Lily falou levantando do colo dele, mas Tiago a puxou de volta. – Tiago, é sério.

- Eu tô feliz, sabia? – ele disse dando um selinho nela. – Muito.

- Eu também, pode acreditar. Mas agora, aula!

A aula de Transfiguração já havia começado há algum tempo quando Lily e Tiago apareceram na sala de aula. Todo mundo parecia já saber sobre a confusão com Pirraça, pois não paravam de comentar e cochicharem enquanto eles iam sentar ao lado dos amigos, preferindo não ficarem juntos naquele momento.

- 20 pontos a menos pra Grifinória pelo atraso, Potter e Evans. – professora McGonagall falou séria.

Ao ver a amiga sentar-se ao seu lado, Megan não conseguiu se controlar, ela tinha que saber dela própria se o que falavam pelos corredores era verdade.

- É verdade o que tá todo mundo comentando? – ela perguntou baixinho enquanto Lily tirava seu livro da mochila.

- Depois a gente conversar. – ela respondeu evitando olhar para a amiga.

Foi difícil evitar os olhares de raiva da amiga durante a aula toda, mas Lily não queria fazer nada antes de sentar e contar tudo para Megan, antes mesmo de assumir para todo mundo que ela e Tiago estavam namorando. No outro lado da sala, Tiago passava pela mesma situação. Quando chegou à aula, Remus e Petter deram sorrisos em sua direção, dando a sensação de que estavam felizes, mas o único que não disse uma palavra foi Sirius, que permaneceu calado e sério durante a aula inteira. Estava visivelmente chateado com o amigo, afinal, Tiago não lhe confiou o segredo da relação dele com Lily e isso realmente abalou seu humor quando ficou sabendo da confusão toda.

- Eu não podia contar pra ninguém! – Tiago insistia em dizer quando eles tiveram tempo para conversar.

Assim que terminaram as aulas todas do dia, os Marotos se reuniram na sala comunal da Casa deles para saberem da boca do próprio Tiago a história que todos andavam comentando.

- Eu não sou qualquer um, sou seu melhor amigo, Pontas! – Sirius disse se jogando em um sofá. – Ou pelos menos era...

- Para de drama, Almofadinha. – Remus disse começando a se irritar com Sirius. – Olhe o lado do Pontas, ele fez isso para ficar com a Lily.

- É isso que eu quero que você entenda. Eu só mantive esse segredo pra ficar com ela, cara! Longe de mim manter um segredo de todos vocês, principalmente de você Almofadinha, só por diversão.

Sirius não parecia que ia ser convencido facilmente com aquele papo todo, então foi a vez de Remus tentar convencer o amigo de que era o melhor para Tiago está com Lily, mesmo que antes fosse escondido.

- Almofadinha, escuta um pouco. – ele disse sentando ao lado do amigo. – Você sempre viu e ouviu o Tiago falando que a Lily era a mulher da vida dele e tudo mais, então você deve lembrar como isso era, digamos, chato...

- E como... – Sirius disse soltando uma risada

- Pois é. Agora olhe pelo lado bom, ele não vai ficar mais falando e questionando por que ela não quer sair com ele. – Remus disse abrindo um sorriso. – Agora a gente vai ter paz e, além do mais, o Tiago tá feliz, Almofadinha! Olha só a cara de idiota que ele tem agora...

Sirius virou-se para Tiago, que estava sentado ao lado de Petter, e riu. Realmente, o amigo ultimamente só tinha a mesma cara de idiota, como Remus falou, sorrindo o tempo inteiro e até parou de reclamar das coisas. Só que ele sentia que esse namoro ia ser daquele tipo grude exagerado e chato, capaz até de abalar a relação de amizade dos Marotos. Mas o amigo estava feliz e iria ser muito imaturo e egoísta da parte dele não ficar feliz pelo melhor amigo.

- Só não quero saber da Evans tomando todo seu tempo... – ele disse se levantando e Tiago o abraçou forte. – Para de viadagem, seu cervo fresco!

- Pode deixar que eu não irei esquecer de nós, Marotos. – Tiago disse abrindo um largo sorriso.

A biblioteca estava vazia, nenhum aluno parecia querer dá uma última revisada nos deveres e assuntos. Foi bom para Lily e Megan que escolheram o local para conversarem melhor, já que imaginaram que os Marotos utilizaram a sala comunal como sala de reunião. Sentaram mais ao fundo, onde Madame Irma Pince não pudesse escutar sobre o que falavam nem as mandar se calar a cada cinco minutos. Megan sentou em frente à Lily, cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e deu um longo suspiro, esperando a amiga começar.

- Desculpa, Megan, mas precisava ser segredo! – Lily disse de uma vez. – Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que eu fiquei com medo de me decepcionar, então eu pedi pro Tiago não contar a ninguém, nem mesmo os amigos deles, e eu também não podia te contar. Eu só estava esperando ver se era verdadeiro ou não o que a gente estava tendo, um dia eu ia te contar.

- Um dia... – Megan disse torcendo os dedos de nervosismo. – E vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo?

- Uns dias... – ela respondeu, mas Megan não acreditou de primeira. – Tá, quase um mês!

- Lily Evans, você me escondeu a coisa mais importante de sua vida por um mês? – Megan disse se levantando nervosa, mas sentou ao perceber que falou alto demais. – Eu não acredito nisso!

- Eu sei que foi horrível de minha parte, me perdoa Megan! Eu só queria ter certeza de que estava sério mesmo, eu juro que assim que descobrisse ia te contar tudo.

Lily se levantou e sentou ao lado da amiga, que permanecia séria. Sabia que aquela história de esconder tudo da amiga não ia dá muito certo, mas tinha que fazer isso, não queria ninguém dizendo o quão foi ingênua de acreditar no canalha do Potter.

- E vocês estão namorando? – Megan perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- A gente conversou hoje, depois da confusão com Pirraça, e ele me pediu em namoro! – Lily respondeu abrindo um sorriso e ficou vermelha. – Foi tão bonitinho...

- Ai amiga, eu não consigo ficar estressada com você! – Megan falou a abraçando forte. – Desculpa viu?

- Eu que tenho que te pedi desculpas! – Lily disse com a voz embaralhada. Quando as duas se soltaram notaram que estavam chorando.

- Somos umas bobas mesmo! – Megan disse limpando as lágrimas. – Mas me conte tudo! Como ele é em relação ao namoro?

- Ele é tão carinhoso comigo, amiga. – Lily respondeu se derretendo toda. – Eu pensava que ele era um cara boçal e bruto, mas não é não. Quando a gente tá junto, só nos dois, ele é fofo demais, me faz rir com as besteiras dele... Aí, um encanto!

- Isso tá me cheirando a paixão. – Megan disse revirando os olhos, mas Lily riu. – Diga se você não está gostando dele...

- Eu não sei ainda. Eu realmente gosto de ficar com ele, mas paixão... Não sei se eu já sinto isso por ele.

- Entendo, mas pelo jeito logo, logo você vai sentir. Vamos embora, daqui a pouco Madame Irma Pince nos expulse à vassouradas.

Quando as duas chegaram à sala comunal ainda tinham alguns alunos conversando e estudando, Lily avistando os Marotos mais aos fundos. Megan se dirigiu a um grupo de meninos do sétimo ano sem dizer mais nada, deixando-a sozinha na entrada da sala.

- Olha que chegou, Pontas. – Remus disse indicando com a cabeça.

- Desculpem-me, mas tenho que ir marcar meu território. – Tiago se levantou, bagunçando os cabelos levemente.

- Vai começar... – Sirius disse revirando os olhos.

Lily havia resolvido sentar em um sofá vazio perto da lareira quando Tiago chegou por trás e a beijou na bochecha.

- Pensei que não viria me ver... – ela disse enquanto Tiago se acomodava em seu lado.

- Estava conversando com o Sirius sobre nós dois. – ele disse a acomodando nos braços, sendo observados pelos alunos ao redor. – Ele ficou realmente irritado comigo por eu ter mentido esse tempo todo...

- É, a Megan também ficou mal comigo. – Lily disse alisando a mão dele sobre sua barriga. – Só depois que eu falei muito que eu consegui a convencer. Mas eu fiquei realmente mal por não ter contado nada a ela, minha melhor amiga.

- Você mesma não me disse para esquecer o passado e viver o hoje? – Tiago disse a fitando. – Então, foca sua mente no que a gente tá vivendo agora que todo mundo sabe, que estamos bem com nossos amigos. É isso que importa, mais nada.

Pela primeira vez ela não ficou preocupada se tinha alguém olhando os dois, o beijou na mesma hora que sentiu vontade. Umas alunas do quinto ano ficaram olhando assustadas, pensando que aquilo era a confirmação do boato que escutou o dia inteiro, todos os presentes pareciam olhar a cena discretamente, até mesmo os amigos dos dois, não acreditando que um dia aquilo aconteceria. Quando Lily abriu os olhos percebeu que todos voltaram ao que faziam rapidamente e um barulho de sussurros tomou conta da sala.

- Parece que ninguém curtia a idéia da gente está juntos... – ela disse baixinho pra Tiago, que analisou a sala também.

- Então vamos dá motivo para que eles falem! – ele respondeu a beijando logo em seguida.

Foi somente na manhã seguinte que eles perceberam a repercussão que foi o inicio do namoro deles. Assim que entraram na aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, de mãos dadas pela primeira vez, o pessoal de Corvinal e Grifinória começaram a comentar novamente, o que deixava Lily de mal estar.

- Megan, me diga o que estão comentando sobre mim e o Tiago. – ela perguntou desesperada para a amiga.

- Que vocês não duram uma semana, mas ninguém sabe que vocês estão juntos há um mês né? Não liga não...

Não ligar era difícil, pois era sobre a vida amorosa dela que Hogwarts inteira falava, mas isso um dia passaria. Quando todo mundo percebesse que eles estavam felizes juntos e que nada iria abalar a relação deles, as más línguas bruxas iriam achar outra diversão.


	9. Alguém pode me dizer se é errado ser tão

_**Capítulo VIX**_

_**...Alguém pode me dizer se é errado ser tão louca por você?...(x)**_

_**(x)Mad About You - Hooverphonic**_

Dezembro chegou silencioso, junto com a neve e o clima natalino. Hogwarts inteira já começava a ficar no clima da festa de Natal com a decoração das árvores, as salas comunais também entrando naquele clima. A aproximação das férias também deixava os ânimos dos alunos à flor da pele, principalmente dos alunos do sétimo ano que não viam a hora de pararem um pouco de estudar poderem rever a família. Os únicos ânimos que não mudaram foram os de Lily e Tiago.

Estavam juntos a mais de um mês e cada dia que passavam gostavam mais ainda da companhia do outro, o que era de se esperar. Mesmo todo mundo apostando que eles não ficariam juntos muito tempo, eles não tinham motivo algum para terminar, muito pelo contrario. Nunca estiveram tão felizes por estarem juntos, ficavam o tempo inteiro grudados, não se separavam nem nas aulas. O único momento em que Lily se via sem Tiago, e vice-versa, era quando ele tinha treino de Quadribol, o que tomava quase todas as suas noites ultimamente pela aproximação do primeiro jogo contra Sonserina. Ela aproveitava esse momento solo para ficar com Megan, que também estava namorando com um menino de Lufa-lufa do mesmo ano delas. Ultimamente elas não tinham muito tempo para conversarem como antigamente porque estavam estudando mais do que o normal e o tempo livre era dedicado aos respectivos namorados, mas sempre que podiam colocavam a fofoca em dia.

Um dia, depois de Tiago insisti muito, Lily foi assistir um dos treinos dele. Não gostava de Quadribol, pois achava um esporte muito violento, mas fez esse pequeno sacrifício para deixar o namorado mais feliz. Aconteceu em uma noite de quinta que não estava nevando e todo o time parecia animado para fazer um dos últimos treinos antes da partida. Quando ela chegou ao campo, morrendo de frio, Tiago estava conversando com o resto do time já que era o capitão há quase dois anos e não percebeu quando ela chegou. Sentou-se em uma parte mais alta da arquibancada e começou a observar o time. Tiago pareceu não notar sua presença, pois continuava a dá instruções, apontando para certos pontos do campo, exatamente o que ele gostava de fazer. Esquecia do mundo quando estava no campo, era uma paixão única jogar quadribol e, especialmente, ganhar um título, como aconteceu no seu primeiro ano de time.

Para não ficar muito entediada, Lily levou um livro para lê e acabou esquecendo-se de prestar atenção em Tiago. Ouvia de longe a agitação do time sobre as vassouras, os goles voando de um lado para o outro, mas nem se dava ao trabalho de olhar, se concentrou de uma forma desconhecida.

- Cuidado, Tiago!

Lily levantou os olhos ao escutar o nome de Tiago e correu para mais perto do campo. Quando viu, Tiago já estava caído no campo, o óculos torto no rosto e, para seu desespero, desacordado. Ela saiu correndo arquibancada abaixo enquanto os outros do time desciam de sua vassoura.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou desesperada, se aproximando do grupo.

- O Dillan acertou o balaço nele, sem querer. – Susana Thompson, artilheira do time, respondeu à Lily.

- Eu não tinha visto o Tiago na minha frente... – Dillan respondeu nervoso.

- Tiago, acorde. Por favor, fale comigo. – Lily dizia, ajoelhada ao lado dele, pouco ligando de sujava sua meia-calça.

- Vamos levar ele para a enfermaria, Evans. – Jhonny Thuster, batedor do time, falou. – Madame Pomfrey saberá o acordar...

Ela estava nervosa demais para fazer com que Tiago acordasse, deixou que outra pessoa executasse o feitiço _Mobilicorpus _corretamente. O Acompanhava o tempo inteiro segurando sua mão enquanto o resto do time o levava para a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey abriu as portas da enfermaria assustada com a confusão que eles formavam, principalmente quando viu Tiago desacordado e sendo elevado pela varinha de Jhonny.

- Por Merlin, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou abrindo caminho para eles entrarem.

- Ele foi atingido por um balaço. – Lily disse rapidamente. – Na cabeça.

- Esse esporte perigoso, quantas vezes eu já disse. – Madame Pomfrey falou balançando a cabeça negativamente. – O deite na cama, eu já volto.

Lily sentou na outra cama enquanto Tiago era depositado na cama ao seu lado. Continuava desacordado tão quanto antes e seu desespero só aumente a cada segundo que Madame Pomfrey não voltava.

- Pronto. – ela disse voltando com dois frascos na mão. – Essa poção o ajudará a acordar em algum tempo.

Lily a ajudou a fazer Tiago beber a poção inteira, observadas pelo resto de time que esperava que seu capitão acordasse o mais rápido possível. O outro frasco servia para colocar no corte que tinha na testa dele, causado pela pancada. Foi Lily também que cuido dessa parte, queria que ele ficasse bom o mais rápido possível tamanha era sua aflição. Nunca imaginou que ficaria tão preocupada com Tiago do jeito que estava, mesmo sabendo que ele ficaria bem.

- Agora é só esperar ele acordar. – Madame Pomfrey disse arrumando os lençóis de Tiago. – Vocês podem ir dormir, ele está bem.

- Eu fico. – Lily disse urgentemente. – Não vou a lugar nenhum antes dele acordar.

- Nada disso senhorita Evans. A senhorita vai...

- Madame Pomfrey, não adianta. Eu não vou deixar meu namorado sozinho, desacordado e irei dormir calmamente. – Lily disse firmemente. – Não sai daqui antes de falar com ele.

- Mas só é permitida a permanência de alunos doentes na enfermaria...

- Ótimo, estou me sentindo mal. – Lily retrucou deitando na cama que estava sentada. – Muito doente mesmo. Posso ficar agora?

- Vocês me enlouquecem! – Madame Pomfrey disse nervosa com Lily. – Fique, mas até ele acordar.

Lily deu um sorriso de satisfação quando viu Madame Pomfrey indo em direção ao seu quarto, deixando-a sozinha na enfermaria. Ela sentou ao lado do corpo de Tiago que jazia na cama, alisando os cabelos bagunçados dele. Parecia tão sereno dormindo, a respiração ofegante levantando e abaixando seu peito debaixo da coberta, deixando-a mais calma finalmente.

- Você não sabe como eu estou preocupada com você... – ela sussurrou pra ele, mesmo sabendo que não escutaria.

Tiago permaneceu desacordado por um longo tempo durante a noite, mas Lily não tirou saiu do seu lado um instante, nem mesmo para ir ao banheiro. O sono começou a querer dominá-la, mas mesmo assim ela não arredou o pé um segundo do lado dele. Já passava da meia-noite quando ele finalmente acordou. Sentia um forte dor de cabeça e levemente tonto ao sentar na cama, olhando ao redor.

- Onde eu estou? – perguntou assustado.

Lily havia adormecido de leva na outra cama e acordou assustado ao ouvir a voz dele. O abraçou rapidamente, um alivio tomando conta dela. Finalmente ele havia acordado e estava bem, depois de tanto se preocupar. Tiago continuava sem entender como havia ido para lá, não lembrava quase de nada que aconteceu no treino.

- Por que eu estou aqui? – insistiu quando Lily entregou seus óculos.

- Você levou um balaço na cabeça do Dillan durante o treino. – ela respondeu sentando ao lado dele na cama. – Ficou desacordado até agora.

- Tem muito tempo isso? – ele perguntou passando a mão pelo corte em sua testa.

- Foi logo no inicio do treino. Você está se sentindo bem? Alguma dor?

- Só uma dor de cabeça mesmo... Lily, por que você está chorando?

Quando Tiago virou-se para encarar, Lily estava chorando silenciosamente ao seu lado. A abraçou forte, a sentindo com o corpo todo trêmulo e chorando baixinho.

- Você não imagina como eu fiquei preocupada com você, Tiago. – Lily disse limpando as lagrimas. – Eu te vendo desacordado só me deixava mais desesperada ainda, não sabia o que fazer...

- Calma, Lil. Eu to bem. – Tiago disse a abraçando forte novamente e acariciando seus cabelos. – Não precisa chorar, eu não tive nada de mais não...

- Mas eu tive medo de perder você... – ela disse olhando pra ele.

Tiago não agüentou ver aqueles olhos verdes brilhando de lágrimas, não queria que Lily chorasse mais daquela maneira por causa dele. Limpou uma última lágrima que correu pelo seu rosto assustado, a fazendo dá um sorriso murcho, mas verdadeiro. A beijou delicadamente. Ficou feliz de saber que ela temeu perde-lo, isso só mostrava que cada dia mais eles gostavam um do outro de uma forma única, sem se importarem com os outros.

- Parou de chorar? – Tiago a perguntou sorrindo.

- Já parei, pronto! – Lily respondeu limpando o rosto. – Melhor eu ir, daqui a pouco Madame Pomfrey aparece aqui...

Quando Lily se levantou da cama, Tiago teve uma idéia brilhante, na opinião exclusiva dele, e a segurou um instante.

- Por que você não passa a noite aqui... comigo? – ele perguntou timidamente.

- Como assim? – Lily perguntou intrigada.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – ele tratou de dizer rápido. – É só ficar aqui comigo, se você quiser. Eu nem estou em condições de tentar nada.

- Tiago, você é louco? – ela perguntou voltando pra ele. Não sabia por que, mas teve vontade de saber mais sobre essa proposta. – Se Madame Pomfrey aparece aqui...

- Lily, eu já fiquei muitas vezes internado nessa enfermaria, suficiente para saber que depois da meia-noite ela não aparece por aqui. Não tem perigo...

- Não sei, Tiago. Eu sou monitora, se algo acontecer...

- Lily, para de ficar com medo de tudo. – ele disse quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. – Arrisque um pouco, senão você não terá o que contar aos nossos filhos...

Ela escutou direito? Tiago falou "nossos filhos" mesmo? Lily deu um pequeno sorriso, digerindo o poder daquela sentença. Parecia loucura demais aquela proposta, mas ele tinha razão ao dizer que ela nunca se arriscava nem nada. No fundo, ela queria ficar ali para ter o quê contar ao filho deles.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela tirou o sapato e o casaco que vestia, o jogando na outra cama. Deu um último beijo em Tiago, que voltou a deitar-se. Parecia estranho, eles nunca haviam dividido a cama com ninguém antes e ficaram meio sem saber o que fazer. Tiago sentia o peso da cabeça de Lily em seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos ruivos caídos pelo seu braço, sem perceber que ela já havia adormecido. Estava tão cansada por causa da preocupação com ele que não agüentou, dormiu logo em seguida que se viu quente nos braços deles e o carinho em sua cabeça. Tiago olhou rapidamente pra Lily dormindo, parecendo uma criancinha assustada de seis anos de tão quieta que estava. Sorriu sozinho, no meio de tantos pensamentos que tomavam conta de sua cabeça ao fechar os olhos.

- Eu não acredito... – disse baixinho, pra si. Era inacreditável, mas ele tinha Lily Evans em seus braços.

Assim que o sol nasceu, Lily acordou subitamente e olhou ao redor. Não havia sido um sonho, ela realmente havia dormido na enfermaria com Tiago, para seu desespero. O olhou dormindo, roncando baixinho e riu.

- Nota mental: lembrar que ele ronca. – ela disse pra si.

Parecia que Tiago tinha sono leve, pois acordou logo em seguida que ela disse isso. Sorriu ao ver Lily sentado ao seu lado na cama, não tinha sonhado que ela passou a noite com ele na enfermaria. Lily lhe deu um selinho de bom-dia e se levantou logo em seguida.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou a observando calçar o sapato.

- Preciso sair daqui antes que Madame Pomfrey apareça. – ela respondeu pegando o casaco da cama. – Te vejo no café da manhã daqui a pouco.

- Tá certo... – ele disse a dando um beijo.

Ficou observando Lily correr pelo corredor da enfermaria e sumir do local, o deixando sozinho. Pouco tempo depois Madame Pomfrey surgiu na porta de sua salinha, com uma bandeja na mão. Vinha sorridente, vestida ainda com seu robe cor de rosa.

- Bom dia, Potter. – disse depositando a badeja na cama ao lado dele. – Dormiu bem.

- A senhora nem imagina... – ele respondeu caindo na cama sorrindo.

Não passava das sete da manhã quando Lily entrou na sala comunal de Grifinória, vazia pelo horário. Era sábado e ninguém parecia querer acordar cedo naquela manhã fria e nebulosa. Subiu as escadas silenciosamente, abrindo a porta do seu dormitório o mais devagar que conseguiu para não fazer barulho. Todas as suas colegas de quarto ainda estavam dormindo, para sua sorte de não ter que encarar um interrogatório fora de hora.

- Lily? – Megan disse abrindo a cortina de sua cama.

Lily, que já estava quase deitando em sua cama, amaldiçoou inúmeras vezes seu jeito barulhento de andar discretamente e virou-se para a amiga.

- Onde você passou a noite? – ela perguntou levantando da cama.

- Depois a gente conversar... – Lily sussurrou, mas Megan não pareceu convencida

- A gente vai conversar agora! – disse a segurando pelo braço e saindo do dormitório.

Contra a sua vontade, Lily desceu as mesmas escadas que havia subido minutos antes e sentou num sofá vazio.

- Pode me contar tudo. – Megan disse cruzando as pernas.

- Tá bom. Eu passei a noite com o Tiago. – ela disse e Megan arregalou os olhos assustada. – Não dessa maneira que você imagina... Ele sofreu um pequeno acidente durante o treino e eu fiquei com ele a noite inteira na enfermaria.

- Ah tá, estava pensando que vocês dormiram realmente juntos... – Megan disse encostando-se no sofá.

- Na verdade, a gente realmente dormiu junto. – Lily disse ficando vermelha. – Eu acabei dormindo abraçada com Tiago. Foi isso.

- Eu tô pensando que você deu uma com ele... – Megan disse rindo, deixando Lily mais vermelha ainda.

- Para de falar assim, Megan. – ela disse sentindo seu rosto queimar. – Não mesmo, é cedo demais, eu nem me sinto preparada... Não, ainda não!

- Tá bom, eu finjo que acredito nisso. – Megan riu e Lily lhe atirou uma almofada. – Como eu insisto em dizer, não diga nada antes de seus hormônios de manifestarem. Depois você me fala se isso não é verdade.

- Cessou? – Lily perguntou ficando estressada com o papo da amiga. – Vamos nos arrumar que daqui a pouco é o café da manhã e eu quero ver como o Tiago está.

Megan revirou os olhos com aquela melação de Lily com o namorado e a seguiu subindo as escadas. Enquanto esperava Megan sair do banho, ela deitou um pouco em sua cama para refletir sobre a noite que passou com Tiago. Ela tinha que admitir, foi extremamente desconfortável dividir uma cama de hospital com ele, que era espaçoso demais pro seu gosto, mas também foi bom dormir abraçada com ele, sentir sua mão acariciando seus cabelos quase que a noite inteira. Jamais havia imaginado que seria tão bom dividir uma cama com alguém, especialmente com Tiago.

- Pode tomar seu banho. – Megan a despertou do pensamento quando saiu do banheiro.

Todos os alunos já deveriam ter acordado quando elas apareceram no Salão Principal para tomarem café. Lily não viu Tiago quando se sentou à mesa de Grifinória, ao lado dos Marotos que também tomavam café e conversavam. Lupin parecia que não dormia há dias, tinha olheiras profundas e mal falava, enquanto Sirius parecia mais disposto do que nunca, falando o tempo inteiro.

- Bom dia. – ela disse a eles quando se sentou. – O Tiago já saiu da enfermaria?

- Sai daqui a pouco. – Petter respondeu com a boca cheia de bolo. – Madame Pomfrey disse que ele teve sorte dessa vez...

- Eu bem sei disso... – ela disse baixinho enquanto se servia de suco de abóbora.

Não tardou muito para Tiago aparecer no Salão Principal, com o curativo na testa e sorrindo para todos. Primeiro falou com o time, avisando que já estava bem e pronto para a partida, para felicidade de todos que dependiam dele no time. Depois veio para a parte da mesa em que eles estavam, sentando ao lado de Lily.

- Tá se sentindo melhor? – ela perguntou o dando um beijo de leve.

- Cem por cento! – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Morrendo de fome...

Ela o serviu com suco, bolo, tudo que tinha na mesa, para que ele ficasse melhor o mais rápido possível, enquanto o restante dos amigos observavam. Megan começou a conversar com Sirius sobre o Natal, que já estava perto de chegar, e sobre o que ele faria nos dias de folga que teriam, enquanto Petter não parava de comer um segundo, nem mesmo para conversar.

- Nem acredito que só falta uma semana para o Natal... – Lily comentou suspirando. – Daqui a pouco o ano acaba e a gente se forma.

- Ainda temos seis meses para curti a escola, ainda há tempo, Lily. – Megan disse rapidamente. – Nem quero pensar que eu ainda tenho que pensar no que vou fazer depois que me formar...

- Gente, para com esse papo de depois da escola. – Lily falou. – Vamos pensar no presente, em curtir nosso último ano aqui, com os amigos.

- Pela primeira vez na vida eu te dou razão, Evans. – Sirius comentou rindo. – Temos que curtir nossos amigos sim, mesmo que um deles arranje uma namorada bem no ano em que deveria está livre pra aprontar todas...

Lily retrucou o atirando um pedaço de pão no rosto, fazendo todo mundo rir. Tinha sorte de ter amigos como aqueles, divertidos, que com certeza seria uma das coisas que mais sentiria falta quando se formasse em Hogwarts. Sentiria falta de tudo, até mesmo das confusões que os Marotos se metiam e a deixava de cabelo em pé.

- Lily, eu preciso falar com você a sós. – Tiago disse em seu ouvido. – Vamos sair daqui um pouco.

- Claro. – ela respondeu se levantando da mesa.

Os dois saíram sem dizer mais nada, para surpresa do resto do grupo. Sirius revirou os olhos, como sempre achando uma baboseira tudo que os dois faziam, sendo acompanhado pela indignação de Megan, que mesmo namorando achava que os dois ficavam tempo demais juntos.

- O que foi? – Lily perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam pelo jardim coberto de neve, Tiago com os braços ao redor de seu corpo.

- Eu estava pensando comigo mesmo... – ele começou a dizer. – Pensando como vai ser ruim a gente ficar separado durante o natal e tudo mais.

- Eu sei, vou ficar morrendo de saudade de você. – Lily disse se aninhando mais ainda em seu braço. – Além do mais, ter que ver a Petúnia e o noivinho chato dela...

- Pois bem. Ai eu tive a brilhante idéia de te chamar para passar o Natal comigo. O que você acha? – Tiago perguntou sorrindo.

- Passar o Natal com você? – Lily disse sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

- É. Passar o Natal lá em casa, conhecer meus pais. Vai ser tão legal, Lily. – ele dizia animado, esperando que ela aceitasse o convite.

- Eu não sei, Tiago. Se seus pais não gostarem? – ela sentou-se em um tronco caído embaixo de uma arvore. – Meus pais podem não gostar, eles nem sabem que eu tenho um namorado.

- Problemas com meus pais não tem, eles sempre gostam que eu leve meus amigos, então não vão se importar com namorada. – ele falou sentando ao lado dela. A neve voltou a cair, salpicando os cabelos dos dois. – E você pode inventar que vai passar o Natal na casa da Shumman, sei lá. Inventa alguma coisa, mas passa o Natal comigo.

Ela não sabia direito como reagir a aquela proposta, era ela que fazia as propostas indecentes naquela história! Não queria ter que ver a irmã chata durante a festa de Natal, nem ficar longe dele por quase uma semana, mas também não queria mentir para os pais, coisa que fazia muito mal. A única vez que se atreveu a mentir para eles foi com oitos anos, dizendo que Petúnia que tinha quebrado o vaso de porcelana da sala, mas foi descoberta logo em seguida tentando colar os pedacinhos. Por isso ela não queria mentir, sabia que seria descoberta.

- Eu vou pensar, ver se isso vai dá certo, e te dou a resposta ainda hoje, certo? – ela finalmente disse, se levantando. – Vamos entrar antes que neve mais ainda.

Quando retornaram ao castelo, Lily pode ver que os Marotos ainda estavam no Salão Principal, sentados a mesa de Grifinória, agora sem o café da manhã. Megan também estava lá, lendo um livro enquanto Sirius e Remus conversavam rapidamente e de forma baixa, parecendo não quererem ser incomodados. Assim que avistaram Tiago, o chamaram rapidamente e pareceu que ele já sabia sobre o que se tratava aquilo, indo rapidamente.

- Cadê o Zach McLimmain? – Lily perguntou sentando ao lado de Megan, que estava mais afastada dos Marotos conversando entre si. – Nunca mais a vi com ele...

- A gente terminou tem três dias. – Megan respondeu fechando o livro. – Ele era certinho demais pra mim.

- Você sempre mudando de namoro de forma inexplicável. – Lily riu, conhecendo a amiga muito bem para critica aquela atitude. – Preciso de um conselho seu.

- Potter, acertei?

- É. Ele me chamou pra passar o Natal na casa dele.

- Você sabe o que isso significa? – Megan perguntou séria.

- O quê?

- Que ele quer transar com você, Lily. – Megan disse rindo e ao ouvir aquilo, Lily ficou vermelha de forma desconhecida. – É a realidade.

- Não pode ser. Ele só quer passar o Natal comigo, é isso...

- Eu sei, mas olhe as circunstancias. Vocês vão pra casa dele, onde ele tem toda a liberdade do mundo, e com certeza vai rolar, se você permitir.

- Eu não estou preparada, Megan. – Lily disse desesperada. – Eu queria ir, mas agora que você disse isso eu até mudei de idéia.

- Pode ser que ele nem queira, se ele for gay. – Megan disse rindo, mas parou com o olhar ameaçador da amiga. – Vá mesmo, aproveita porque lá vocês poderão curtir mais ainda o namoro e, além do mais, você conhecerá a sogrinha.

- Nem me fale. – ela disse afundando a cabeça nos braços em cima da mesa. – Me dá medo conhecer a senhora Potter, vai que ela não gosta de mim? E ainda tem mais, como eu vou mentir para os meus pais pra ir pra casa dele?

- Isso eu te ajudo, pode deixar. – Megan respondeu alisando o cabelo da amiga. – Agora vai lá e faz a alegria de seu namorado.

Vendo que os Marotos já haviam terminado de conversar baixinho e estavam discutindo sobre Quadribol, Lily se levantou de onde estava e foi encontra Tiago do outro lado da mesa.

- Tiago, preciso falar com você. – ela disse sorrindo. – Já tenho minha resposta.

- E qual seria? – ele perguntou e Sirius olhou desconfiado para os dois.

- Eu vou! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Tiago levantou-se rapidamente e a abraçou forte, sem acreditar ainda. Seu Natal seria perfeito, ele passaria com seus pais e sua namorada que tanto gostava, assim como tinha planejado. Os amigos continuavam sem entender porque os dois estavam comemorando se abraçando daquela forma e só poderam perguntar quando Lily saiu do Salão Principal acompanhada de Megan.

- Pode explicar agora? – Sirius perguntou rapidamente.

- Eu convidei a Lily para passar o Natal lá em casa. – ele respondeu transbordando de felicidade.

- O QUÊ? – Sirius perguntou quase gritando. – Quer dizer que eu vou ficar de vela o Natal inteiro?

- Almofadinha, você deveria ficar feliz por mim. – Tiago disse desapontado. – Porque essa pode ser a oportunidade excelente para a Lily, digamos assim, ceder.

- Sabia que isso tinha sexo no meio. – Remus disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- A questão não é o sexo, Aluado. – Tiago tratou de dizer. – É passar o Natal ao lado de quem eu amo, meus pais, minha namorada e meu melhor amigo.

- Não vou cair nesse papo, Pontas. – Sirius retrucou.

- Não cai, mas eu estou falando a verdade. – ele concluiu ajeitando os óculos. – E eu estou muito feliz. Vou mandar uma coruja para mamãe dizendo que vou levar mais alguém.

Enquanto Tiago saia do Salão Principal, Sirius jogou a cabeça sobre os braços na mesa, ainda não acreditando que passaria o Natal inteiro vendo o amigo e a namorada se agarrando, cheios de melação. Era por isso que não queria que Tiago começasse a namorar, ele era apegado demais a Lily e aquilo só iria crescer mais e mais cada dia que ficassem juntos. Ele quase nem tinha mais tempo para cumprir suas funções de Lua-cheia com o Aluado, Sirius pensou rabugento.

Lily tentava estudar mais um pouco de Feitiços com Megan na biblioteca, mas não conseguiu parar de imaginar como seria passar quase uma semana com Tiago na casa deles, principalmente a parte de conhecer os pais dele, o que a deixava mais nervosa. Respirou fundo, tentando não pensar mais uma vez que aquilo era loucura, e voltou a treinar seu feitiço de curativo no braço arranhado de Megan.

* * *

**E ai gente ele vai conseguir ou não?? Quero reviews...**


	10. Tudo que quero de natal é você

**Capítulo X**

**_...Tudo que eu quero de natal é você...(x)_**

**(x)**_**All I Want For Christimas is You – Mariah Carey** _

_Lily:_

_Também morremos de saudade de você, minha filha, mas infelizmente só no veremos uns dias antes de você ir para Hogwarts novamente, não é mesmo? Eu entendo que sua amiguinha precisa de todo o apoio agora que terminou com o namorado, então você pode sim passar o Natal com ela, mas dia 27 eu te espero na estação King's Cross para você pelo menos passar o Ano-novo com sua família. Sua mãe está mandando dizer para você se comportar direitinho na casa da família Shumman, certo? A autorização para você sair da escola segue junto com a carta. Até dia 27!_

_Beijos do papai_.

- Eu não acredito, ele caiu direitinho! – Tiago disse depois de ler a carta. – Pena que é só até dia 27...

- Mas pelo menos vamos passar o Natal juntos! – Lily vibrou o abraçando. – Vamos antes que o trem parta sem nós dois.

Lily segurou a mão de Tiago enquanto ele arrastava os malões dos dois, pela Estação de Hogsmead. Estava começando a nevar novamente e quase todos os alunos estavam dentro do Expresso Hogwarts, menos eles dois, Sirius e Megan, que conversavam intimamente mais atrás deles. O senhor Pringle estava postado na porta do trem, pegando as autorizações dos alunos que sairiam da escola para o Natal, e com todo o prazer do mundo Lily entregou a sua, sorrindo.

- Cadê a senhorita Shumman? Você só pode embarcar com ela... – ele perguntou depois de ler.

- Ela está aqui atrás de mim... – Lily respondeu virando-se e tomando o maior susto do mundo.

Quando ela, Tiago e Pringle se viraram para ver, Megan e Sirius estavam simplesmente se beijando, na frente de todo mundo, sem ligarem. Lily ficou de queixo caído enquanto observava, escutando Tiago rindo daquela cena um tanto inesperada. Pringle foi o único que não gostou da historio e tratou de repreendê-los pela falta de respeito com os alunos mais novos.

- Subam nesse trem antes que eu dê detenção para os dois. – disse empurrando Sirius para dentro do trem.

- Relaxa Pringle, um beijinho de Feliz Natal, só isso. - Sirius respondeu rindo.

O trem já havia começado a andar quando os quatro encontraram com Remus e Petter em uma cabine. Tiago nem bem sentou e já começou a contar sobre o beijo de Sirius e Megan para os amigos, da cara de assustado que Pringle fez ao ver a cena. Lily riu do namorado contando e não deixou de observar que Sirius estava sentado ao lado de Megan, com o braço ao redor da cintura dela em forma de abraço.

- Depois a gente que é um casal meloso... – ela comentou depois que Tiago calou-se.

- A diferença é que a gente é um affair rapidinho e vocês são melosos o tempo inteiro. – Megan disse e Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

- A gente também era um affair no começo. – Tiago retrucou. – Cuidado para você não ser o mais novo compromissado da escola, Almofadinha.

- Jamais, caro Pontas. – Sirius respondeu rindo. – Eu não sou louco de me amarrar em pelo sétimo ano, o ano de curtição.

A discussão sobre o sétimo ano ser ou não o ano de curtição amorosa só terminou depois que a moça do carrinho de doces bateu na porta da cabine deles, oferecendo o maior numero de doces maravilhoso que alimentariam eles durante toda a viagem. Por causa da neve, a viagem foi demasiadamente mais lenta que o normal, mas ninguém parecia se importar com aquilo, pois tamanha era a diversão em meio aos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e sapos de chocolate.

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando o trem chegou à estação King's Cross. Alguns pais já esperavam seus filhos no lado bruxo da estação, ansiosos depois de três meses sem se verem, mas os pais de Tiago não estavam lá. Remus avistou a mãe um pouco mais longe de onde eles estavam e decidiu ir falar com ela o mais rápido possível.

- Feliz Natal, pessoal! – ele disse se despedindo de todos. – Até Janeiro!

- Olha lá sua mãe, Rabicho! – Sirius disse apontando.

A mãe de Petter era uma copia exata dele, baixinha e gordinha, com os dentes da frente levemente maiores e os cabelos parecendo pêlo de rato. Ele se despediu dos amigos parecendo não está feliz de rever a mãe e se afastou do grupo cabisbaixo bem no momento que Megan avistou os pais.

- Minha vez... – ela disse virando para os outros.

- Feliz Natal, amiga! – Lily disse a abraçando forte e abaixou o tom de voz. – Obrigada, viu?

- Bom Natal, se é que você me entende... – Megan disse baixinho. – Vou querer saber todos os detalhes.

Lily e Megan começaram a rir, deixando Tiago e Sirius sem entender o porquê daquelas risadas, mas não falaram nada. Antes de ir embora, ela se despediu dos dois com um abraço, o de Sirius sendo um pouco mais especial. Foi de encontro aos pais, que sorriam de felicidade de verem a filha depois de tanto tempo, mesmo ela aprontando tanto quanto aprontava.

- Vamos? – Tiago sugeriu ao ver que todos os amigos haviam ido embora.

- Vamos, tô louco pra comer aquele bolo que sua mãe faz, Pontas. – Sirius disse segurando seu malão.

Quanto mais se aproximavam da barreira, mas Lily ia ficando nervosa, suando frio e sentindo seu estômago afundar. Estava a poucos passos de conhecer a família de Tiago, de sofrer aquela velha pressão de conhecer a sogra, a mãe dele, a mulher mais importante da vida dele. Pensou milhares de vezes por que tinha aceitado aquele convite, por que havia se metido naquela situação nervosa e estressante, e pareceu que Tiago percebeu, pois quando Sirius atravessou a barreira, ele virou-se para conversar com ela.

- Você não queria vim, é isso não é? – perguntou sério.

- Não, eu queria vim sim, Tiago. – ela respondeu tentando sorrir, mas o nervosismo não deixava. – É que...

- Me conte, pode dizer.

- Eu estou nervosa... Por que eu vou conhecer seus pais. – ela respondeu respirando fundo. – E se eles não gostarem de mim? Eu fico nervosa demais com isso.

- Lily, meus pais vão te adorar, tenho certeza. – ele disse sorrindo. – Eles vão te adorar porque eu estou feliz com você, você é maravilhosa demais para eles não gostarem de você.

- Oh Ti, obrigada! – ele derreteu-se o abraçando. – Eu tenho que agradecer aos dois por terem feito você, viu?

Sorrindo com aquele comentário, ele atravessou a barreira e logo em seguida foi à vez dela. Sirius já esperava impaciente do outro lado, com sua cara de rabugento típica dele, mas não disse nada quando os viu, apenas continuou caminhando. Os pais de Tiago estavam do lado de fora da estação e não foi difícil de reconhecê-los.

A mãe de Tiago era mais velha do que imaginou que ela fosse, os mesmo olhos do filho e os cabelos negros iguais. Sorria para eles, lembrando o jeito da mãe de Lily sorrir quando a reencontrava na estação, exatamente como naquele momento. Olhar para o senhor Potter era olhar uma versão mais velha de Tiago, tinham o mesmo porte físico, apesar da idade avançada dele, e o rosto, tudo igualmente herdado e Lily sorriu pensando como o namorado iria ser um senhor bonito. Sirius foi o primeiro que cumprimentou os dois, os abraçando de forma maternal. Logo em seguida Tiago abraçou a mãe por um longo tempo e o pai em seguida, Lily mais atrás observando a cena familiar que se formava.

- Sra. Potter, já conhece sua nora? – Sirius perguntou puxando Lily pela mão.

Ao se ver frente à frente aos pais de Tiago, ela ficou muito vermelha e sorriu sem graça. Iria matar Sirius mais tarde por ter a feito passar por aquela cena vergonhosa, esquecendo totalmente do clima natalino de amor ao próximo.

- Mãe, pai, essa é Lily Evans. – Tiago disse passando o braço ao redor do corpo dela e Lily pode sentir-se mais segura. – Minha namorada.

- Prazer senhor e senhora Potter... – ela disse timidamente estendendo a mão.

Os dois a cumprimentaram sorrindo, sem dizer nada, e um olhou para o outro e logo em seguida para Sirius, que ainda rindo, confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então você que é a famosa Evans? - O senhor Potter perguntou sorrindo. – Que a gente tanto ouviu o Tiago falar?

- Pai, por favor! – Tiago disse ficando vermelha.

- Tiaguinho falava tanto em você durante as férias, não era Sirius? – senhora Potter falou docemente.

- Com certeza! – Sirius fez questão de dizer, deixando o amigo com mais raiva e vergonha ainda. Lily não deixou de sorrir de satisfação

- Vamos logo então. – senhor Potter disse vendo que o filho já estava passando do último nível de vergonha. – Vocês devem está com fome...

- Adivinhou meus desejos, senhor Potter. – Sirius falou pegando o malão do chão.

Os pais de Tiago entraram no carro azul claro logo atrás deles enquanto eles colocavam os malões no fundo do carro. Quando Sirius os deixou sozinhos, Lily sorriu para Tiago.

- _Tiaguinho?_ - ela disse sorrindo para ele.

- Minha mãe ainda insiste em me chamar assim... – ele respondeu sem graça.

- Não se preocupe, é fofinho! – Lily falou o beijando logo em seguida.

O caminho para a casa de Tiago foi bem calmo, ele e Sirius contando para os pais de Tiago as últimas que tinham aprontado, mesmo que a senhora Potter falasse o tempo inteiro que já havia passado do tempo deles tomarem juízo.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, cresçam! – ela disse rindo com os dois.

- Deixe os meninos, Mary. – senhor Potter disse rindo e Lily não pode deixar de reparar que ele e Tiago tinham o mesmo sorriso.

A casa de Tiago ficava em um bairro nobre afastado de Londres, onde não se via muitas casas. Era calmo e estava coberto de neve, lembrando a Lily aqueles bairros de filme sobre o Natal. Era uma casa de dois andares, não muito grande, que dava um aspecto mais aconchegante, deixando Lily impressionada com a decoração tipicamente inglesa que ela tinha. A senhora Potter lhe mostrou todos os cômodos enquanto Sirius e Tiago subiam com os malões, reclamando do senhor Potter que não uso magia. Lily riu ao ver as fotos de Tiago pequeno, desde cedo brincando com aquelas vassouras em miniatura que pairavam alguns centímetros do chão, ou vestindo uma camisa do Holyhead Harpies, seu time desde que nasceu.

- Mamãe, deixa a Lily respirar em paz. – Tiago disse descendo as escadas. – Ela não quer ficar olhando essas fotos empoeiradas.

- Quero sim! – Lily respondeu segurando um porta-retrato. – Principalmente as suas com os meninos quando eram mais novos... Tão bonitinhos!

Tiago soltou um muxoxo e Lily largou o porta-retrato em cima da lareira acessa, indo em direção a ele. O deu um beijo de levo enquanto acariciava o rosto dele, sendo observados pela senhora Potter, que ficou orgulhosa pelo filho ter escolhido uma namorada tão bonita e simpática.

- Preciso terminar de preparar o jantar de Natal... – senhor Potter disse sorrindo.

- Precisa de ajuda, senhora Potter? – Lily se ofereceu. – Eu sempre ajudo minha mãe a preparar a ceia para Papai Noel. – riu ao dizer isso, mas parou ao ver que ninguém mais entendeu a piadinha.

- Ceia? – ela perguntou sem entender. – Papai-o-quê?

- É, os trouxas chamam o jantar natalino de ceia. – Lily respondeu meio recatada. – E Papai Noel é um personagem natalino importante...

- Lily é mestiça, mamãe. – Tiago informou rapidamente. – Os pais dela são trouxas.

- Oh, que bom! Seu pai irá adorar conversar com ela... Não queira se incomodar, querida. Eu me viro enquanto vocês se arrumam. – ela disse saindo da sala, mas Lily a seguiu.

- Eu insisto, senhora Potter. – ela disse enquanto entravam na cozinha. – É uma forma de agradecer a estadia aqui. Por favor.

- Tiago, não a deixe escapar, pelo amor de Merlin. – a senhora Potter disse os fazendo rirem. – Vamo começar então...

Deixando as duas conversando na cozinha, Tiago resolveu ir tomar um banho rápido, bem quente. Sirius estava parado na porta do seu quarto com uma cara de poucos amigos, levemente irritado, digamos assim.

- Qual o problema, Almofadinha? – Tiago perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Problema? Nenhum, só o malão da Evans está no seu quarto, onde o meu deveria está já que eu divido o quarto com você. – Sirius disse entrando no quarto.

- Almofadinha, você não percebe? – ele disse entrando no quarto também. Sirius estava arrastando o malão de Lily para fora, mas ele o impediu. – É minha chance...

- Chance? Você realmente acha que a Evans vai liberar tão fácil assim? – Sirius perguntou rindo. – Se você demorou anos para beijá-la, imagine aí...

- Ela aceitou vir não foi? – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios. – Então isso já é um passo dado, Lily não é tão inocente pra não ter notado minha intenção.

- Eu não sei não... – Sirius falou balançando a cabeça.

- Não sabe o que, Sirius?

Lily apareceu na porta do quarto, parada no vão da porta. Tinha um ar travesso no olhar, observando os dois conversarem. Tiago pediu a todos os deuses que ela não tivesse escutado a conversa desde o começo senão, a conhecendo com ele conhecia, ia ter confusão à vista, mas pareceu que Lily não sabia do que se tratava, pois o deu um beijo logo em seguida que entrou no quarto.

- Adeus! – Sirius falou saindo rapidamente do quarto.

- O que vocês estavam conversando? – Lily perguntou sentando na cama dele.

- Nada demais... Quadribol! – Tiago mentiu sentando ao lado dela. – Fofocou muito com minha mãe?

- Um pouco, o suficiente para saber que, por exemplo, você tem medo de diabretes... – ela se divertiu, o fazendo ficar vermelho. – Quem diria...

- Culpa do meu primo Mattew que soltou um desses em mim quando eu tinha sete anos, nas férias na Cornualha... – ele se defendeu ficando mais vermelho ainda.

- Eu entendo, Tiago. Não precisa ficar com vergonha, é bonitinho ter medo de um bichinho que gosta de pregar peças. – ela disse rindo, alisando os cabelos dele. – Eu prometo que ninguém ficará sabendo disso.

Tiago sorriu pra ela e logo em seguida a jogou na cama, a enchendo de cócegas na barriga. Lily ria descontroladamente, tentando o fazer parar em vão, pois ele tinha o dobro de sua força, a deixando a mercê das cócegas dele.

- Tiago pára... – pediu em meio às gargalhadas que dava. – Por favor.

Ele só parou de fazer cócegas nela quando viu algumas lágrimas escorrendo no canto dos seus olhos. As limpou observando Lily ainda ofegante por causa das cócegas e logo em seguida a beijou delicadamente. Ela o laçou pelo pescoço, sentindo um pouco do peso de Tiago sobre seu corpo e as mãos dele descendo por sua cintura. Sua mente trabalhava a mil, lembrando o que Megan havia lhe dito uma semana atrás sobre as reais intenções dele para chamá-la para passar o Natal em sua casa. Parecia que tudo estava se concretizando ao poucos se ela fosse levar em conta que o beijo deles tinha tomado uma dimensão desconhecida, muito mais cheio de mãos que o normal. Sentiu o toque da mão de Tiago subindo por sua cintura, embaixo da blusa de frio que vestia, a deixando arrepiado pelo corpo inteiro...

- Tiago... – o senhor Potter disse entrando no quarto sem avisar.

Com o susto que tomaram, Lily acabou batendo a testa no rosto dele ao tentar se levantar, tamanha foi a vergonha de ser pega naquela situação com o namorado. Tiago sentou na cama rapidamente, arrumando o óculos no rosto e a deixando sentar-se também. Lily ficou mais vermelha do que estava, querendo sumir naquele momento de embaraço na frente do sogro.

- Desculpe-me, eu não sabia... – senhor Potter disse tentando não rir para não deixá-los mais sem graça ainda.

- O que foi, pai? – Tiago perguntou irritado.

- Sua mãe pediu para vocês se arrumarem pro jantar... Acho que é só isso. – ele respondeu limpando a garganta. – Podem voltar... Vou sair...

Sem dizer mais nada ele saiu do quarto, os deixando sozinhos novamente. Lily olhou assustada para Tiago, que logo em seguida caiu na risada, se jogando na cama de tanto rir.

- Qual a graça? – ela perguntou nervosa. – Eu realmente não qual é a graça de ser pego... Nessa situação pelo seu pai.

- Isso me lembrou o verão de 66, quando meu pai me pegou beijando minha prima de seis anos também. – ele respondeu rindo. – Ele fez essa mesma cara de orgulho do filho...

- Ai Tiago, você não cresce mesmo né? – ela disse o jogando o travesseiro na cama e se levantando, mas ele a puxou de volta, a fazendo cai em seu colo.

- Sou sua eterna criancinha, que tal? – ele perguntou a abraçando.

- Se bobo... – derreteu-se o beijando de leve.

Tiago ainda tentou recomeçar de onde pararam, mas Lily levantou-se rapidamente da cama, o impedindo. Não queria correr o risco de a mãe dele aparecer dessa vez, sentia que ela demasiadamente protetora com aquele filho dela então preferiu manter a sua boa imagem perante sua sogra.

- Ande, vá se arrumar antes que sua mãe ache que não queremos participar do jantar dela. – ela falou o puxando pela mão.

Resmungando, Tiago entrou no banheiro, deixando-a sozinha no quarto. Como toda curiosa que se preze, não se conteve em olhar tudo que tinha no quarto dele. Primeiro foram as fotos em cima da cômoda, algumas dele pequeno, outras com os Marotos em Hogwarts e de sua família. Dava pra perceber que ele era bem ligado aos parentes, um menino que foi criado com todo o mimo possível por ser filho único e ela achou isso bonitinho. Provava que ele seria um grande pai, a deixando estranhamente feliz. Já estava começando imaginar filhos com ele? Estava louca, com certeza!

- Se concentra, Lily Evans. – disse a si mesma afastando esse pensamento. – Ainda não...

O que ela mais gostou de ver foram as miniaturas de jogadores de quadribol que ele tinha em uma estante. Tinha quase de todos os jogadores europeus, ela jurando ver até o time Holyhead Harpies inteiro em miniaturas que se moviam de acordo com a posição que jogavam em campo. Outra coisa que ela achava bonitinha nele era essa paixão obsessiva pelo esporte, mesmo muitas namorando não gostando nem um pouco de serem trocadas pelas vassouras e balaços. Lily sabia administrar isso bem.

Ela estava de costa para a porta do banheiro, ainda brincando com as miniaturas, quando Tiago saiu do banho. Lily levou um leve susto ao vê-lo só de toalha amarrada na cintura, mas não foi bobinha de no olhar um pouco mais o corpo do namorado. Os anos de Quadribol o lapidaram bem, pensou analisando a barriga sequinha que ele tinha e os braços levemente malhados, mas desviou logo o olhar de vergonha, o fazendo rir.

- Tô começando a achar que você tem nojo de mim... – Tiago disse rindo dela.

- Você está de toalha, Tiago. Como é que eu não fico com vergonha? – Lily respondeu ainda sem virar-se para ele. – Eu não estou acostumada a ver meninos sem camisa assim não...

Respeitando ela, Tiago pegou rapidamente a roupa que usaria e entrou novamente no banheiro, deixando-a sozinha novamente. Lily aproveitou e abriu seu malão para escolher que roupa usaria naquela noite, querendo causar uma boa impressão a todos.

- Vai se arrumar agora? – Tiago perguntou saindo do banheiro.

Lily não pode deixar de observar o quão lindo ele estava. Vestia um suéter azul-marinho e calça jeans, os cabelos meio molhados bagunçados e o típico e necessário óculos no rosto.

- Tá lindo, Ti! – ela disse o beijando delicadamente. – Mas agora, adeus!

- Por quê? Eu não posso ficar no meu próprio quarto? – ele choramingou sendo colocado pra fora.

- Nada disso. Vou demorar e você só me verá quando estiver pronta.

Depois de ainda escutar Tiago choramingando mais um pouco para ficar ela finalmente conseguiu ficar sozinha para começar a se arrumar. Olhou ao redor, a roupa escolhida em cima da cama e deu um longo suspiro.

- Vamos começar então... – falou pra si mesma.

Tiago estava sentado na sala, lendo uma revista bruxa que estava esquecida em cima do sofá, quando seu pai apareceu na sala fumando um cigarro.

- A mãe já vai te mandar apagar esse cigarro, pai. – Tiago disse sem tirar os olhos da revista.

- Ela está se arrumando, ainda tenho tempo. – senhor Potter respondeu colocando o cinzeiro no braço da poltrona que sentou. – Filho, eu tenho que conversar com você sobre sua namorada.

Só assim Tiago tirou a atenção da revista e voltou para o pai. Será que ele iria falar da cena que presenciou mais cedo entre ele e Lily ou iria falar por ela ser filha de trouxas, mesmo Tiago sabendo como seu pai era fascinado com artefatos trouxas. Ficou levemente preocupado, mas disfarçou pigarreando e se ajeitando no sofá.

- Algum problema? – perguntou sério.

- Muito pelo contrario, ela é maravilhosa! – senhor Potter respondeu sorrindo e Tiago sorriu também. – Sua mãe estava me contando como ela foi prestativa com o jantar, muito agradável. Fez a escolha certa, Tiago. Parabéns.

Tiago sentiu orgulho de si mesmo ao escutar que Lily era maravilhosa. Isso só aumenta mais ainda o prazer que ele teve de levá-la para conhecer seus pais e mostrar que estava feliz com ela ao seu lado, depois de tanto tempo que todos escutaram como ele gostava de Lily, mas ela não dava a mínina para ele. Agora eles entendiam porque Tiago insistiu tanto em querer ficar com ela.

Com um atraso clássico feminino, Lily apareceu na sala onde Tiago, Sirius e o pai conversavam. A atenção de todos foi voltada repentinamente para ela tamanha era sua beleza no momento. Estava com um vestido em tom perola até o joelho, um casaquinho de lá por cima, sapatilha branca nos pés e o cabelo meio preso na cabeça. Tiago ficou embasbacado, não conseguia acreditar que Lily conseguiria ficar mais linda ainda do que era como estava naquela noite. Seu ar angelical tinha duplicado com aquela roupa e a maquiagem leve no rosto sorridente. Sirius também admitiu a si mesmo que Lily estava linda demais, coisa que acharia um absurdo já que ela era namorada do seu melhor amigo, mas era difícil discordar.

- Boa noite. – ela disse sentando ao lado de Tiago.

- Você está linda... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, deixando-a sem graça.

Agradecendo com um sorriso, Lily encostou-se aos braços dele ao redor do seu corpo. Estava feliz por ter aceitado ir passar o Natal ali com ele e, pela primeira vez, cogitou a possibilidade de ser aquela noite a mais especial da sua vida. Sempre imaginou que perderia sua virgindade com o homem de sua vida, o seu grande amor, e agora tinha certeza, amava Tiago. Não queria assumir no começo, mas depois de tantas provas e certezas ela teve a dela de que o amava mesmo. Só lhe faltava coragem para o dizer isso...

- O jantar está na mesa! – senhora Potter disse aparecendo na sala rapidamente.

A ceia de Natal estava completa, com peru e muitos tipos de doce e bolos. Lily sentiu-se quase em casa ao sentar-se à mesa, ao lado de Tiago. Concordou com Sirius, a comida da senhora Potter era maravilhosa, não tinha do que reclamar, tudo perfeito e gostoso demais, principalmente o arroz com passas que Lily tanto gostava. O jantar também foi agradável por causa da conversa que mantiveram, ela rindo muito com a mãe de Tiago reclamando da maneira que o marido se portava à mesa. Principalmente por causa das perguntas constante do senhor Potter sobre coisas trouxa, curioso para saber o que era aquela caixa preta que passava umas imagens e produzia um som de gente falando que ele viu uma vez no centro de Londres.

- É uma televisão, senhor Potter. – ela respondeu divertida. – Os trouxas usam para saber os acontecimentos e para o lazer também.

- Sempre quis ter uma dessa tal de televisão... – ele disse esperançoso.

- Nem pensar em trazer essas coisas trouxas para dentro de casa. – senhor Potter disse decidida. – Sem ofender, Lily.

Os pais de Tiago eram divertidos e pareciam ter gostado de Lily como nora, já que não paravam de questionar sobre a vida dela e o que gostava, a deixando mais à vontade.

- O que você quer fazer depois de se formar, Lily? – senhora Potter perguntou quando estavam na sala, tomando café.

- Eu não sei bem ao certo ainda, mas desde que comecei a estudar mais sobre o mundo dos bruxos que eu me encantei pela profissão de medi-bruxo... – ela respondeu receosa.

- Oh, que maravilhoso! – senhor Potter estava animada por Lily. – Acho maravilhosa essa profissão, muito humano salvar a vida das pessoas.

- E você Tiago, já sabe o que vai fazer da vida? – foi a vez de Lily perguntar.

- Não sei, nunca parei para pensar nisso... – ele respondeu bagunçando o cabelo.

- Mas você não disse o que queria ser quando decidiu pelas matérias no quinto ano? – ela insistiu intrigada.

- Eu sei disso, mas não tenho certeza ainda... Eu pensei em ser um auror. – ele respondeu sem graça.

- Filho, você nunca disse isso a nós. – senhor Potter falou sorrindo de satisfação. – Isso é... Maravilhoso!

Tiago nunca havia contado para ninguém que queria ser um auror, tinha vergonha e medo de ser recriminado, mas ficou bastante feliz ao saber que todos não o acharam louco para seguir uma profissão tão arriscada. Sabia que ser auror não era uma coisa fácil, ainda enfrentaria três anos de curso pela frente e só se formaria na profissão se fosse muito bom, mas faria o possível para realizar sua vontade.

- Acho que vou dormir... – Lily disse bocejando.

- Eu também vou. – Tiago disse olhando para Sirius, que entendeu o que ele quis dizer. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, gente. Até amanhã. – ela disse levantando-se.

Quando os dois saíram da sala, os pais de Tiago se entreolharam e Sirius entendeu que eles queriam conversar sozinhos.

- Bom gente, também vou indo. – disse sorrindo. – Boa noite para dos dois.

Assim que Sirius deixou a sala, senhor Potter começou a conversar com o marido sobre o fato de Tiago levar a namorada para passar o Natal ali, sobre os dois dormirem juntos no mesmo quarto, o que ela não achava a coisa mais aconselhável do mundo.

- Jim, isso não entra em minha cabeça ainda... – ela disse preocupada. – Onde já se viu dois adolescentes dormirem juntos!

- Mary, não há nada de mais nisso. – senhor Potter respondeu rindo levemente. – Eles são jovens e se não fizerem em casa, onde é seguro, farão em lugares perigosos. Pelo menos eles estão sobre nossos cuidados, deixem-nos em paz. Isso não lembra nossa época de adolescentes, não? Quando a gente fugia do dormitório de madrugada para nos encontrar...

- Jim! – senhora Potter o repreendeu, mas não deixou de sorrir.

No andar de cima, dentro do último quarto do corredor escuro, Tiago estava sentando na cama, olhando para uma miniatura de um jogador de Quadribol voando baixinho em cima do seu criado mudo. Estava calmo, apesar de ficar lembrando-se a cada cinco segundos o que aconteceria nas próximas horas com ele e Lily. Tinha repensado inúmeras vezes como iria tomar a iniciativa até se tocar que se nada fluísse naturalmente nunca sairia de sua mente, resolveu não pensar mais naquilo. Impossível quando a viu saindo do banheiro, envolta em um robe escuro. Mesmo com o pijama de inverno, não deixou de estar linda como Tiago sempre a achou. Lily sorriu em sua direção e sentou-se em seu colo, Tiago alisando sua cintura.

- Está pensando em que? – ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Nada demais. O Natal me deixa assim, pensativo demais... – Tiago deu um sorriso fraco e virou-se para olhá-la melhor. – Mas também pensavam em como você ter vindo me deixou feliz.

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas colou seus lábios nos dele. Poderia ser a milésima vez que beijava Tiago, mas nunca deixou de sentir a mesma sensação gostosa que sentia desde o primeiro beijo. Era um misto de satisfação prazerosa com vontade de correr uma maratona de tão feliz que estava por senti-lo daquela forma singular, de tudo acontecer de uma forma natural. Natural como quando sentiu que todo o seu peso estava irrelevante enquanto ele a deitava na cama, sua boca sem deixar de tocar a dele um segundo.

Tiago ia com calma, mas por receio de não saber como agir com ela também. Quase que de forma imperceptível, abriu o robe dela, fazendo Lily começar a ficar nervosa. Ela sentiu que tudo começou a se concretizar ao sentir que ele começou a descer a mão para suas pernas, os lábios escapando dos seus e tocando-lhe a pele do pescoço delicadamente, deixando-a arrepiada. Aquilo era bom, mas ela não conseguiu não ficar nervosa, era sua virgindade que estava em jogo naquele momento, o momento mais importante de sua vida. Estava na oportunidade perfeita, em um local seguro, com quem ela amava, mas mesmo assim não deixou de ficar nervosa e, principalmente, com medo, que se intensificou quando Tiago começou a desabotoar seu pijama, a fazendo pará-lo.

- O que foi, Lily? – ele perguntou sério, sem entender.

- É que eu não sei ainda... Eu ainda não estou preparada. – Lily respondeu ficando vermelha. – Pode parecer besteira minha, mas eu fico com medo...

Tiago a fitou por uns instantes, sem consegui acreditar que nada do que queria iria acontecer tão rápido como esperava. Respirou fundo, buscando toda a paciência do mundo naquele momento e sentou na cama, mexendo nos cabelos. Lily também sentou ao seu lado, fechando os botões que ele tinha desabotoado. Precisam conversar naquele momento.

- Tiago, me entenda... – ela disse alisando o cabelo dele.

- Eu te entendo, sério mesmo, mas não entendo uma coisa... – Tiago disse calmamente. – Você tem medo de que, afinal? Não estou te forçando a nada...

- É que esse lance de primeira vez sempre me assustou, eu sempre evitei ao máximo até falar sobre isso, mas com você... Com você eu sinto que vai acontecer porque você me passa tranqüilidade, calma e, o mais importante, amor. Mas mesmo assim eu tenho medo... De tudo!

Lily sentiu-se muito envergonhada ao dizer aquilo, jamais tinha contado a ninguém que tinha medo de perder a virgindade, mas era preciso dizer para ele. Queria que Tiago fosse o primeiro e o único em sua vida agora que o amava, porém os seus medos a impediam de jogar, de arriscar, de se entregar de corpo completo para ele. A sua coragem tão conhecida entre todos de repente sumiu naquela noite fria de Dezembro.

- Medo... – Tiago disse sério. – Medo de que, exatamente?

- De... De doer. Pronto, falei! – Lily cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tinha dito demais para sua coragem Grifinória.

Ele não evitou rir daquele comentário dela, mas evitou se esbaldar rindo em respeito ao "grande medo" de Lily. Limitou-se a aproximar mais dela, a abraçando pela cintura de forma que ela colasse sua cabeça em seu peito e ele alisasse seus cabelos ruivos caídos.

- Lily, doer é muito relativo. Depende de muitas coisas, eu acho. – Tiago respondeu meio desconcertado, não sabendo bem o que dizer. – Eu não sou a pessoa mais aconselhável para falar disso, ninguém nunca reclamou de dor comigo...

Péssimo dizer isso, ele pensou ao ver o olhar de Lily cresce sobre ele de uma forma raivosa. Sabia que ela não era a pessoa mais calma do mundo quando se tratava de ciúmes e as outras meninas que ele já saiu, então imaginou que se tratando de sexo ela ficaria tri-enciumada.

- Não que eu já tivesse com muitas mulheres, longe disso... – tentou se concertar, mas Lily já havia se afastado dele, cruzando os braços. – Ah Lily, eu sou estou tentando te ajudar...

Aquela carinha fofa de desespero dele conseguiu convencer que realmente ele estava tentando a ajudar. Citar que nenhuma nunca sentiu dor com ele não foi a coisa mais sensata naquele momento, mas o esforço já valeu a pena. Pelo menos ele estava sendo compreensível com ela, coisa que não seria se fosse outra menina com frescura de medo na hora H!

- Tá, desculpa. – ela disse o abraçando de novo. – Eu entendo que você tentou me entender. É que me ciúmes doentio me faz agir dessa maneira...

- Ok, eu te entendo, novamente. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Então, vamos dormir sem fazer nada antes?

- Infelizmente, sim até meu medo passar... Mas não fique preocupado que logo isso tudo passa, viu?

Tiago a beijo delicadamente antes de deitar-se na cama, sentido o peso de Lily sobre seu peito. Para sua sorte, a inteligência perspicaz dele fez com que, antes dela sair do banheiro, ele juntasse as duas camas de solteiro do quarto, formando uma de casal improvisada, mas que garantiu uma noite confortável de sono para dos dois. Novamente, eles dormiram juntos, apenas isso, para o infeliz desespero de Tiago.

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews...e espero mais porque o próximo capítulo é MARA!**


	11. O que eu tenho que fazer

**Capítulo XI**

**_...O que eu tenho que fazer para entrar em você?...(x)_**

**(x)_Inside of You - Hoobastank_**

25 de Dezembro chegou timidamente, nevando muito e o sol não sendo tipicamente onipresente no céu. Ninguém ainda tinha acordado na casa dos Potter, exceto Lily. Como sempre, não conseguiu dormir muito por aquela cama não ser a dela. Tinha esse estranho hábito de estranhar dormir em camas que não fossem a sua, até mesmo com a de Hogwarts que levou quase o seu primeiro ano inteiro para se acostumar. Já havia acordado há um tempo, olhado para o lado e visto Tiago roncando baixinho como sempre. O fitou por um longo tempo, analisando cada pedacinho do seu rosto adormecido. Como conseguia ter medo com aquela carinha de menino abandonado? Parecia loucura, mas depois de todos os fatos da noite anterior, ela parou para analisar se aquilo tudo tinha fundamento ou não. Na verdade, estava bancando a difícil sem necessidade, queria que fosse com ele e aquela oportunidade, na casa dele, era perfeita. Em Hogwarts as coisas iriam ser bem mais difíceis, então tinha que ser ali, naquele momento e não depois.

A loucura pareceu tomar conta dos seus atos. Sem nem pensar uma vez, ela se enfiou debaixo da coberta dele e montou em seu quadril delicadamente para não acordá-lo ainda. Respirou fundo, olhando mais uma vez para ele. Era agora que seu medo iria embora.

- Tiago... – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha delicadamente. – Hora de acordar...

Tiago sentiu lábios roçando em seu pescoço, o fazendo acordar. Sem consegui enxergar direito, tateou o criado-mudo ao seu lado até achar seus óculos e o colocou em seu rosto, vendo perfeitamente o que acontecia. Lily estava parada sorrindo, aparentemente sentada em seu quadril, um leve ar de travessa em sua face. Não conseguiu assimilar bem afinal, não passava das sete da manhã naquele momento e ele era extremamente lento pela manhã.

- Feliz Natal, meu amor! – ela disse o dando um selinho.

- Explique-se, por favor. – ele pediu estranhado por que ela estava abrindo o primeiro botão do seu pijama.

- Digamos que meu medo passou durante a noite... – Lily respondeu maliciosamente o beijando e mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Tiago nem pestanejou. Levantou seu corpo de forma que ficou mais próximo dela e a beijou ferozmente, não ligando para mais nada. Garantido o adiantamento das coisas, arrancou a blusa do seu pijama, jogando-a no chão do quarto. Tinha que ser rápido, quem tinha medo naquela hora era ele. Medo de tudo dá errado mais uma vez.

Lily sentiu-se mais relaxada dessa vez. Não disse mais nada, nem mesmo quando ele desabotoou por completo a blusa do seu pijama, revelando seu sutiã branco rendado, a mudando de posição na cama. Fechou os olhos de forma que pode sentir todas as sensações novas em sua pele, o arrepio que cortou seu corpo enquanto senti os dentes dele mordendo a pele do seu pescoço e as mãos calejadas dele desenhando sua cintura e subindo pelos seus seios. Era tudo novo demais para ela, mas em momento nenhum deixou de ser prazeroso para querer que ele parasse. Tirou rapidamente o pensamento de que seria naquele momento que tudo iria acontecer, estava focada em colar seus lábios no de Tiago para não desgrudar tão cedo, não antes de tudo acabar de vez.

Tiago não estava se precipitando muito com ela, fazia tudo de uma forma pensada. Não queria que Lily se assustasse, queria que ela curtisse cada momento como havia imaginado que seria sua primeira vez, mas estava impossível não sentir prazer na forma que ela o beijava lentamente e lascivamente, deixando-o sem controle sobre a reação do seu corpo. Ela pareceu não estranhar a rigidez dele contra seu ventre, ou se sentiu gostou, pois não disse nada nem fez gesto nenhum enquanto ele descia as mãos por suas costas, pousando em cima do feche do seu sutiã. Livrou-se daquela peça lentamente, a respiração dela começando a ficar ofegante, e contemplando a descoberta nova do corpo dela. Abriu a boca lentamente, pronto para fazer algum comentário, mas Lily foi mais rápida ao levantar seu corpo da cama, colando com o dele, e lhe calando a boca com um beijo desesperado.

- Não estrague esse momento... – ela sussurrou com os lábios ainda colados nos deles.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita a seguir das delas, Tiago não tinha o que dizer e sim o que fazer. Caiu de costa na cama, ajeitando o corpo de Lily encaixado no dele de forma que fosse praticamente impossível ela não querer que ele fosse mais fundo. Enquanto lhe beijava a boca furtivamente, sentia as unhas dela deslizando por seu peito lhe proporcionando a dor mais prazerosa que pode sentir e querer mais ainda. Desceu as mãos até a parte de baixo do pijama, Lily levantando seu corpo um pouco do dele para que Tiago pudesse lhe tirar o resto da roupa, começando a relevar a sua calcinha também branca...

- Feliz Natal, Pontas!

Sirius abriu a porta repentinamente, pegando os dois no maior flagra do mundo. Tiago jogou seu corpo por cima do de Lily, evitando que o amigo visse a mesma Lily Evans seminua que ele estava começando a ver, mas Sirius fechou a porta rapidamente, evitando maiores constrangimentos. Lily quis morrer naquele momento, era essa sua vontade.

- Mal, Pontas! – ele escutou Sirius por trás da porta fechada. – Eu não imaginava...

- Suma antes que eu te transforme em um homem morto, Sirius Black! – Tiago gritou irritado, sentando na cama.

Quando ele parou de escutar os passos de Sirius pelo corredor, Tiago virou-se para ver como Lily estava. Ela havia se enfiado debaixo da coberta de tanta vergonha que sentia por ter sido flagrada naquele momento tão intimo de sua vida, não queria acreditar que realmente aquilo havia acontecido. Novamente, sentiu vontade de matar Sirius com as próprias mãos se necessário!

- Ele já se foi... – Tiago disse tirando a coberta de cima dela, mas Lily ainda mantinha o corpo coberto.

- Por favor, me diga que isso não aconteceu pelo amor de Merlin. – ela disse com os olhos fechado, sem consegui encarar Tiago. – Eu juro que quero me matar agora!

- E eu quero matar o Sirius. – Tiago falou fechando o punho de raiva. – Aquele filho de uma put...

- Eu fiz algo de errado na minha encarnação anterior, só pode ser isso. – Lily o interrompeu sentando ao lado dele na cama, mantendo o lençol lhe cobrindo o corpo. – Quando estava tudo maravilhoso, tudo como eu sempre imaginei...

- Sério? – Tiago virou-se para encará-la, sem consegui evitar sorri. – Você estava gostando mesmo?

- Muito, Ti. Você estava perfeito. – Lily respondeu o beijando delicadamente. – Se o Sirius não tivesse aberto aquela maldita porta ia ser como eu sonhei.

- Não seja por isso, eu tranco a porta. – Tiago disse fazendo menção de levantar-se, mas ela o segurou pelo braço.

- Não adianta, eu perdi o clima completamente. – disse soltando um muxoxo.

- Mas Lily eu já estou... Pronto! – Tiago disse desesperado, referindo a sua situação sexualmente excitada. – Isso é crime, me deixar assim e fugir...

Ela se limitou a não dizer nada a ele, só o beijou delicadamente e lhe sussurrou um "desculpa" sincero. Catou as peças de roupa que estavam no chão do quarto, ainda mantendo o lençol ao redor do corpo com medo de mais alguém aparecer repentinamente no quarto.

- Eu preciso de uma ducha fria... – Tiago disse levantando-se rapidamente e batendo a porta do banheiro.

Lily ficou sozinha, presa em seus pensamentos rápidos. Mal pode acreditar que chegou tão perto de realizar tudo, de consumar o ato e tudo escapou em uma fração de segundo. Sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se tivesse feito algo de errado, mas também uma sensação de nervosismo misturado com ansiedade, tudo ao mesmo tempo em que ficou estressada com Sirius. Por que tinha que ser tão complicado assim, pensou deitando na cama e dando um longo suspiro. Segundo a Megan era uma coisa tão simples e boa, mas para ela estava sendo uma verdadeira guerra de sensações estranhas e vontades repentinas, nada do que tinha imaginado ser.

- Eu mereço... – disse baixinho enfiando o rosto no travesseiro ao seu lado.

Quando Tiago desceu para a cozinha, deixando Lily tomando banho, somente o seu pai havia acordado, junto com Sirius que lia o Profeta Diário. Sabia que sua mãe reservava o dia de Natal para ela dormir até o horário que desejasse, deixando os homens da casa se virar por pelo menos um dia no ano inteiro. Estava extremamente irritado quando se sentou à mesa, pegando uma caneca e enchendo de café.

- Cara, eu realmente sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu mais cedo... – Sirius disse assim que o senhor Potter saiu da mesa, os deixando sozinhos. – Eu não sabia que vocês continuaram pela manhã...

- A gente não continuou coisa nenhuma, Almofadinha. – Tiago disse mais irritado ainda. – Você simplesmente atrapalhou a única chance que eu tive, muito obrigada.

- Como assim? – Sirius perguntou ficando sério. – Vocês ainda não transaram?

- Não, graças a você! Eu bem que tentei ontem à noite, mas por algum motivo ela não se sentiu segura... – ele disse abaixando o tom da voz, caso Lily aparecesse na cozinha. – E hoje pela manhã, quando eu acordo praticamente com ela montada em mim, querendo o que não quis na noite passada, você aparece justamente no andamento da coisa...

Sirius já ia pedir milhões de desculpas para o amigo, mas Lily surgiu na cozinha, Tiago lhe lançando um olhar ameaçador. Estava com os cabelos molhados caídos pelos ombros e parecia estranhamente calma, ao sentar ao lado do namorado e servi-se de café preto. Tiago olhou sem entender para Sirius, que deu de ombros também sem entender a calmaria que ela estava. Pela situação que tinha passado deveria está uma pilha de nervosa, mas não, estava... Serena.

- Vocês viram o que o Profeta Diário publicou? – o senhor Potter perguntou voltando à cozinha. – Os dementadores estão rondando Hogsmead atrás de uns suspeitos da morte de Nicolas Thurdson.

- Quem é Nicolas Thurdson? – Tiago perguntou pegando o jornal da mão de Sirius.

- Trabalho no Ministério, no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. – senhor Potter respondeu dando um longo suspiro. – Também era um grande perseguidor dos bruxos das Trevas... Morreu tão cedo, coitado.

- Vai ver essa é a razão de sua morte. – Lily disse repentinamente. – Está parecendo que ele foi eliminado, na verdade. Vai ver se meteu com algum bruxo das Trevas poderoso, descobriu o que não deveria...

- É, pode ser uma opção, mas ninguém está salvo desses bruxos soltos por ai. – concluiu o senhor Potter dando de ombros.

Quando a senhora Potter apareceu na cozinha, animada e sorridente, vinha com um gorro de Papai Noel na cabeça, fazendo Tiago e Sirius rirem muito. Lily deu uma risada baixa, sem saber o que dizer diante aquela cena, mas para sua sorte Tiago lhe explicou tudo certinho.

- Mamãe gosta de usar esse gorro ridículo quando a gente vai abrir os presentes de Natal... – falou rindo, sobre o olhar critico da mãe. – É vergonhoso, eu sei.

- Você sempre gostou de me ver usando o gorro quando era pequeno, Tiago. – senhora Potter disse fingindo está abalada com o comentário do filho. – Mas vamos logo abrir esses presentes.

Todos se reuniram na sala, ao redor da enorme árvore de Natal decorada, até com algumas fadinhas que brilhavam. A senhora Potter era sem duvida a mais animada de todas, pegando os presentes ao pé da árvore e entregando ao seu devido dono.

Tiago foi o que mais ficou feliz com o presente que recebeu de Lily: uma camisa oficial do Holyhead Harpies assinada por Dulce Griffiths. Ele mal pode acreditar quando abriu o embrulho, revelando a camisa do seu time favorito, ainda mais sendo autografada pela lendária apanhadora do time.

- Cara, isso é demais! – ele disse vestindo a camisa rapidamente, sorrindo muito. – Eu nem sei o que dizer, Lily.

- Não precisa dizer nada não. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado... – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Então espera um minutinho só que eu já vou pegar o seu presente. – ele falou saindo da sala e subindo as escadas da casa.

Tiago não demorou a voltar. Tinha em seus braços uma bola peluda, em tom de rosa, que Lily não conseguiu distinguir muito bem o que seria, parecendo um urso de pelúcia, ou uma almofada berrante rosa. Ele parou em frente a ela, lhe entregando a coisa peluda.

- É um mini-pufe. – Tiago lhe informou vendo que Lily não sabia bem o que era aquilo. – Eu achei que, sei lá, você gostasse de cuidar dele, é bem bobinho...

Ela olhou bem para o bichinho que estava no seu colo. Era rosa, sim era, mas também era bem macio e tinha um olhar fofo que deixava qualquer um apaixonado demais. Ela o levantou até a altura do olho, analisando bem aquela coisinha que seria se bichinho de estimação a partir daquele dia.

- Gostou? – Tiago perguntou aflito com o silencio dela.

- Eu... – Lily disse olhando pra ele. – Achei a coisa mais linda do mundo!

Esquecendo do mini-pufe que estava nos seus braços, ela o abraçou forte, mas o bichinho soltou um grito agudo os assustando.

- Qual vai ser o nome dessa coisa? – Sirius perguntou sentando no sofá quando os pais de Tiago saíram da sala.

- Não sei ainda... – Lily disse olhando para o bichinho. – Ele tem cara de que?

- De algodão-doce. – Sirius brincou.

- Já sei! – Lily exclamou pousando o bichinho no colo. – Vou chamá-lo de Pontas! Não é assim que vocês chamar o Tiago?

Tiago arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que tinha escutado. Sirius rolou no sofá rindo muito, também sem acreditar que Lily havia dado o apelido do namorado para um animalzinho rosa e peludo, muito feminino diga-se de passagem. Não ia deixar essa piada escapar facilmente assim não, Tiago sofreria em sua mão por muito tempo ainda.

- Pontas, Lily? – Tiago disse nervoso, tentando contornar a situação. – Não é meio macho demais para isso ai não?

- Ou você quer dizer que o bichinho é gay demais para ter seu nome nele? – Sirius perguntou começando a chorar de rir.

- Vai ser Pontas sim e acabou. – Lily disse firmemente. – Queria ou não.

Ela subiu as escadas, brincando com o mini-pufe, e deixou Sirius e Tiago sozinhos na sala. Tiago jogou-se em uma poltrona, ainda desnorteado com aquele momento "apelido carinhoso em bichinho gay", tentando esquecer aquilo a qualquer custo, mas Sirius não o deixou esquecer um momento sequer durante aquele dia.

- Eu juro que te mato se alguém souber que o nome dessa coisa é "Pontas", viu? – disse entre os dentes, mas Sirius não parou de rir e zombar dos amigos.

- Não vou precisar falar, todo mundo vai saber quando a Lily sair pela sala comunal gritando "Pontas, Pontinhas, vem aqui pra mamãe..." – ele disse imitando a voz fina de Lily. – Tu ta ferrado, mini-pufe!

Jurando que mataria o amigo mais tarde, ele limitou-se a lançar um olhar ameaçador e subiu as escadas indo em direção ao quarto, onde encontrou Lily brincando animada com seu novo bichinho em cima da cama dele.

- O que será que ele come? – Lily perguntou observando Pontas rolar na cama.

- Sei lá, o cara que me vendeu disse que até vômito ele come... – Tiago respondeu mexendo nos cabelos.

- Que nojo, Tiago! – Lily fez cara de nojo, fazendo Tiago rir.

Ele não conseguiu mais resistir a ela, com aquele sorriso doce nos lábios. A beijou repentinamente, afastando o mini-pufe da cama enquanto a deitava. Recomeçou toda a descoberta por aquele corpo, a beijando mais intensamente cada segundo que passava. Mas sua alegria não durou muito, logo Lily se desvencilhou dele e levantou da cama, ajeitando a blusa que estava no meio de sua barriga por causa das mãos ousadas dele.

- Calminha. Guarde toda essa vontade para mais tarde... – Lily disse de forma provocativa, mas quando Tiago levantou em direção a ela se afastou dele rapidamente. – Eu estou falando sério, Tiago!

Teve que se conforma em esperar para mais tarde, sentia que Lily não ia ceder tão fácil assim para ele, o que o deixava frustrado. Estava tão ansioso para ter a primeira noite com ela que era uma tortura pior que _Crucio_ ter que vê-la o dia inteiro, mas não poder fazer nada do que queria. Paciência era essencial naquele momento crucial.

Os pais de Tiago receberam um convite de um colega de trabalho do senhor Potter para jantarem em sua residência e não puderam recusar. Mesmo a senhora Potter não querendo deixar "as crianças", como ela mesma disse, tiveram que deixá-los sozinhos naquela noite de sábado. Tiago e Lily foram o que mais agradeceram aquela saída noturna dos adultos da casa, podendo assim recomeçar de onde pararam diversas vezes, além de Sirius ter inventado de sair atrás de curtição naquela noite fria de Dezembro.

- Enfim sós. – Tiago disse quando Sirius saiu de casa.

- Tá parecendo fala de lua-de-mel isso. – Lily riu segurando a mão dele. – Mas realmente, enfim sós.

Eles ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, parados no pé da escada sem saberem bem como agir a partir daquele momento que ficaram sozinhos. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo agora, ou pelo menos até a hora que os pais dele chegassem, mas esse excesso de tempo acaba os deixando mais nervosos, sem saberem bem como iniciar todo o ritual de preparação.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, Tiago segurou Lily pela mão e põe-se a subir as escadas. Não precisavam mais falar nada naquele momento, ela já estava demasiadamente nervosa, sua mente não conseguindo para de trabalhar, todo aquele medo voltando de vez. Respirava fundo, segurava a mão dele com força, tinha que ser naquele momento.

Tiago trancou a porta do quarto enquanto Lily parava no meio do lugar, respirando fundo. Logo o sentiu tocar sua cintura, a fazendo fechar os olhos devagar enquanto sentia os lábios dele descendo pelo seu pescoço. Deixou-se ser virada, ser dominada pelos seus beijo enquanto acaricia a nunca dele, fazendo seu cabelo ficar mais arrepiado ainda, sem pensar duas vezes, sem impedi-lo de nada. Queria mais era sentir aquelas mãos calejadas descendo pelo seu corpo, aqueles beijos quentes por sua pele, sua respiração pesada em seu ouvido, queria ser dele de uma vez por todas.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou quando parou de beijá-la e se afastou um pouco do seu corpo.

Lily não respondeu com palavras e sim com um único ato. Olhando fundo nos olhos deles, tirou o suéter de lã que vestia, revelando seu corpo arrepiado para ele. Rapidamente, ele também se livrou de sua camisa de frio e a beijou intensamente, dando passos cegos para encontrar a cama. Lily já não se sentia mais nervosa, estava gostando de sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, da sensação de ter o corpo descoberto lentamente por um Tiago ansioso e levemente atrapalhado. Ele estava tão nervoso com aquele momento que toda hora deixava seus óculos escorregar pelo seu rosto, até que Lily resolveu intervir.

- Mas eu não vou enxergar nada sem os óculos... – ele disse quando ela tirou os óculos do seu rosto.

- Apenas sinta, não precisa ver nada... – Lily sussurrou no ouvido dele.

As coisas pareciam acontecer involuntariamente enquanto os dois se beijavam e se tocavam, não tinha mais percepção do mundo lá fora, nem se a casa estava vazia ainda, apenas se concentraram naquele quarto à meia luz. Malmente perceberam que quase nenhuma peça cobria seus corpos, que o suor e a afobação eram inevitáveis, que tudo caminhava exatamente como ela imaginava. Lily conseguiu manter a calma até o momento em que sentiu as mãos e Tiago pousarem na lateral de sua calcinha, sendo a última peça restante das outras que agora se encontravam espalhadas pelo chão. Fechou os olhos, queria sentir e não ver aquela parte da cena em que eram protagonistas, queria aproveitar o máximo o arrepio que cortou seu corpo ao sentir a mão dele roçando de leve a pele de sua pélvis.

Novamente ela sentiu o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, novamente não teve coragem de abrir os olhos. Era agora, toda a apreensão iria embora assim que sentisse invadida por ele. Tiago desceu os beijos pelo colo dela, mordendo de leve a sua pele que a causou uma sensação gostosa de prazer e logo em seguida, delicadamente para ela não se assustar muito menos pedir para parar, principiou aquela cópula.

A primeira sensação que Lily sentiu foi de uma dor, algo a rasgando levemente, mas não disse nada, todos os músculos do seu rosto travaram numa expressão dolorosa. A dor fez com que cravasse as suas unhas nas costas suadas de Tiago, o fazendo gemer de dor baixinho, mas perceptível. Somente quando sentiu que ele estava por completo dentro de seu corpo que as sensações foram se estabelecendo e pôde então entender porque certas pessoas, como sua amiga Megan, eram tão viciadas naquela pratica. O peso de sua respiração parecia triplicar tamanha era a falta de fôlego que sentia enquanto ele movimentava-se devagarzinho, pesando sobre seu corpo. Não sentiu nada além do que deveria sentir, mais dor quando os movimentos peristálticos aceleravam, mas relaxada quando sentia o toque quente da mão dele acariciando seu seio. Não tardou muito para sentir ele se arqueando de prazer, o gozo incontrolável derramando dentro dela, um gemido baixo em seu pé de ouvido.

Tiago largou-se ao lado dela na cama, ofegante, o peito brilhando de suor. Sentiu a cabeça de Lily depositar-se sobre seu braço e a envolveu, alisando seus cabelos. Estranhou por ela esta tão calada, geralmente as mulheres gostavam de conversar depois do sexo, o que o deixava irritado, mas Lily parecia distante, olhando pela janela a neve que caia.

- O que foi, Lil? – ele perguntou levantando o rosto para observá-la melhor.

- Nada, é que eu estava pensando um pouco...

- O que? Você não gostou, foi isso? – Tiago sentou-se na cama, recolocando os óculos. – Doe demais, algo assim?

- Não, não doeu muito não... – ela respondeu também sentando. – É que eu tava pensando comigo mesma... É só isso?

- Isso o que? – perguntou sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Isso. Foi mais rápido do que eu imaginava... – ela respondeu ficando vermelha.

- Não é sempre rápido assim, eu estava nervoso também, não consegui segurar mais tempo também pra não te machucar muito... –Tiago tentava achar uma maneira adequada de respondeu, mas não evitou ficar muito vermelho.

Ela sentiu-se mal por ter o feito achar que tinha sido ruim. Não tinha mesmo, ele foi carinhoso e cuidadoso o suficiente para tornar aquele momento inesquecível, ela só ficou achando que seria mais do que aconteceu, natural da sua imaginação fervorosa. O abraçou delicadamente, pousando sua cabeça no peito dele.

- Foi maravilhoso, eu juro que foi. – disse baixinho. – Como eu imaginei...

- Quem bom, pois eu jamais esquecerei essa noite com você... – Tiago respondeu alisando os cabelos dela.

Não sabiam se era o sono inevitável, nem se foi o cansaço físico, mas os dois dormiram logo em seguida. Não ligaram para as roupas no chão, nem o frio que começava a fazer. Lily abraçou Tiago de forma aconchegante, debaixo da coberta grossa e quente, adormecendo no embalo da respiração dele a movimentando. Tinha muito que sonhar naquela noite...

Incríveis como três dias passaram tão rápidos. Lily e Tiago mal poderam acreditar que já era dia 27 de Dezembro e o tão sonhado Natal juntos estava chegando ao fim, que teriam que ficar mais seis dias sem se verem até voltar a Hogwarts. Seria ruim, estava começando a se acostumar em acordar e dormir juntos todos aqueles dias, de passaram o dia inteiro juntos em casa ou quando saíram com os pais dele para jantarem, até das piadas sem graça de Sirius ela ficaria com saudade. Mas sempre olharia para Pontas, seu mini-pufe, e se lembraria do namorado, além de se comunicarem todos esses dias por corujas.

Às oito da manhã todos já estavam acordados, sentados na sala de estar da casa esperando Tiago descer com o malão de Lily. Ela segurava Pontas no colo, que estava inquieto demais com a movimentação na casa, e a mãe de Tiago conversava sobre coisas banais com Sirius, que estava de mal humor por acordar tão cedo. Tiago desceu as escadas, arrastando o malão pesado dela, mas foi ajudado pelo senhor Potter, que com um aceno de varinha fez com que o malão descesse rapidamente.

- Pronta para ir? – Tiago perguntou ofegante, parando ao lado dela.

- Pronta. – respondeu levantando-se do sofá.

Deu um forte abraço na senhora Potter, agradecendo pela estadia na casa e por tudo, e também no senhor Potter, que a agradeceu por ter ido passar o Natal com eles. Quando parou em frente a Sirius, ele ainda mantinha a mesma carranca de sempre, os braços cruzados, mas ela não deixou de o abraçar, o deixando sem reação.

- Foi bom passar o Natal com você, Sirius. – disse sorrindo. – Com todos vocês.

- Tenho certeza que todo mundo gostou muito de passar o Natal com você, Lily. Principalmente eu. – Tiago disse passando o braço ao redor do corpo dela. – Vamos pai?

-Vão sozinhos mesmo, só porque é a Lily. – senhor Potter disse tirando a chave do carro do bolso e a entregando. – Mas não abuse da minha boa vontade.

- Por Merlin, você tem mesmo moral nessa casa! – ele falou rindo. – Nunca ele me deu o carro, mas quando é você ele dá.

Lily agradeceu mais uma vez por tudo, arrastando seu malão para fora da casa com a ajuda de Tiago. O carro já estava parado na porta, com o fundo aberto, a deixando intrigada pensando se aquilo tudo era baseado na mágica que o veiculo tinha. Sentou-se no banco de passageiros, enquanto Tiago guardava o malão no porta-malas. Ao sentar-se no banco do motorista, ele pegou a varinha do bolso e com um toque no volante disse:

- King's Cross!

O carro começou a andar automaticamente, sem ele precisar fazer nada além de segurar o volante para não dá muita bandeira para os trouxas. Foram o caminho todo conversando sobre besteiras, dando risada de Pontas assustado com o barulho dos carros quando se aproximaram mais do centro de Londres. Lily resolveu ligar o rádio-bruxo que o carro tinha, para ver ser o acalmava mais.

- _O ministro da magia, Arnold Hundzter, declarou há pouco para toda a imprensa que todos os bruxos residentes de Londres e regiões próximas devem dobrar os cuidados depois dos ataques sucessivos que estão acontecendo a bruxos mestiços e a seus simpatizantes_... - o locutor da rádio disse, mas Tiago desligou logo em seguida.

- Não Tiago! – Lily disse tornando a ligar novamente. – É sobre mim que eles falaram, indiretamente, mas foi. Esses ataques são contra mestiços, eu sou mestiça, tenho o direito de saber.

- Mas nada vai lhe acontecer, Lily. – ele respondeu segurando sua mão. – Não enquanto eu estiver com você.

Ela encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro, mal podendo acreditar no que havia escutado naquela rádio. Agora era sua vida que estava em jogo, um bando de loucos que detestavam os nascidos trouxas ou bruxos mestiços estavam querendo aniquilar todos de uma vez, ela seria um dos alvos se não tivesse cuidado. Lembrou de seus pais na hora, eles também estariam em perigo por terem uma filha bruxa, mesmo sendo trouxas. Aquilo tudo a deixou confusa demais.

- Lil, esquece isso. Nada vai acontecer com você... – Tiago disse quando pararam na estação. – Não precisa ficar preocupada, eu estou do seu lado, eles não podem lhe fazer nada.

- Mas Tiago, meus pais também estão em perigo por minha causa... – ela tinha um olhar apreensivo, o fazendo abraçá-la forte naquele momento.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. – Tiago acariciava os cabelos dela delicadamente, fazendo-a sentir-se melhor por um instante.

- Tiago, muito obrigada por estar comigo. Eu nem sei como te agradecer por tudo que você tem feito por mim... Você é simplesmente perfeito demais para ser verdade. Eu... – ela começou a ficar vermelha, sem conseguir encará-lo, mas decidiu seguir em frente na linha de raciocínio que iniciou. – Eu te amo, Tiago.

A única reação que ele teve naquele momento foi encostar-se ao banco do carro, respirando fundo. _**"Eu te amo"**_ era a frase que ele sempre sonhou escutar de Lily e agora que tudo se concretizou ele estava estragando o momento ficando lá, calado e parado igual a um trasgo. Virou-se para encará-la melhor, a observando olhar para a estação cheia de trouxas passando.

- Eu te amo, sabia? Desde o momento em que te vi pela primeira vez naquele castelo. – conseguiu finalmente dizer. – Eu que agradeço por você ter me transformado em uma pessoa melhor. Eu não quero te perder, Lil.

Lágrimas grossas rolaram do rosto dela, envolta nos braços de Tiago. Sentiu medo de perdê-lo, como sentiu quando ele levou o balaço na cabeça naquele treino, mas também teve medo do que esses monstros eram capazes de fazer para "purificar" o mundo. Só de estar com ele já aliviava um pouco aquela sensação de fragilidade que sentia desde que escutou aquela noticia no rádio, mas o tempo corria lá fora e logo seus pais apareceriam para buscá-la.

- Até dia dois, aqui mesmo. – Tiago disse a beijando delicadamente.

- Vou ficar com saudade, mas tenho que ir. – Lily o deu um último abraço antes de sair do carro. – Me escreva.

Tiago deu um toque discreto no volante com a varinha, murmurando o endereço de sua casa, e o carro voltou a funcionar. Lily ficou parada, sentada sobre seu malão, o observando se afastar no carro e deu um longo suspiro. Pela primeira vez ficou completamente sozinha naqueles dias e pôs sua cabeça para funcionar, tentando assimilar os últimos acontecimentos em sua vida complicada, mas tudo foi embaralhado quando escutou a buzina do carro do seu pai.

- Lily! – o senhor Evans disse abraçando a filha forte. – Estávamos todos com saudade de você, minha filha.

- Eu também pai, com saudade de você e da mamãe. – Lily segurou-se para não chorar ao ver o pai. – Cadê a mamãe?

- Ficou preparando um almoço especial para você. Advinha o que será?

- Não acredito! Mamãe fez rosbife? – disse ficando alegre pela primeira vez naquele momento. – Vamos então que eu já estou com fome...

O senhor Evans pegou o malão da filha e colocou no fundo do carro. Estava feliz por tê-la novamente em casa e Lily sentia que de alguma forma podia os proteger naquele momento, mesmo não sabendo quando. Só de rever sua mãe, poder dormir na sua cama já valia.

- Gostou do Natal com a Megan? – o senhor Evans perguntou a observando calada.

- Não podia ser melhor... – respondeu sorrindo enquanto olhava pela janela, o pensamento longe dali.


	12. Vamos fazer amor

**Capitulo XII: **

**"_Vamos fazer amor em um lugar que possamos ser descoberto..." (x)_**

**_(x)PDA (We Just Don't Care) – John Legend_**.

Tiago estava parado na Estação King's Cross, conversando com Sirius e Remus sobre as férias de Natal, quando avistou uma cabeleira ruiva atravessando a plataforma 9 ³/4 correndo em sua direção. Não disse nada aos amigos, apenas se afastou dele e também correu em direção a ela, carregando-a no colo quando se encontraram, beijando-a de forma saudosa.

- Graças a Merlin já é dia dois. – Tiago sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Não via a hora de te ver novamente...

- Nem me diga. Foi um martírio para mim, dormir sem você todos esses dias... – Lily sorriu alisando seu rosto e colocou a boca no seu ouvido. – Especialmente por saber que não iria ser sua a noite inteira, de não sentir você dentro de mim. Isso realmente me matou.

Ele desconhecia esse lado pervertido dela, achando até mesmo engraçado, além de muito excitante a ouvir dizer aquilo lascivamente, descendo a mão pelo seu pescoço. A laçou pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos em um aperto, beijando-lhe a boca com as mãos em sua cintura a acariciando. Precisava saciar todo aquele desejo rapidamente.

- Lily! – uma voz gritou atrás deles dois.

Lily virou-se rapidamente, reconhecendo aquele gritou, e avistou Megan parado no meio da plataforma, com seu malão aos pés. Largou Tiago lá, correndo em encontro da amiga que tanto sentiu saudade durante aqueles dias. Quando a abraçou forte, a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Aconteceu!

Megan arregalou os olhos, esboçando um sorrindo nos lábios. Rapidamente a arrastou para dentro do trem, sem a deixar avisar a Tiago, e se trancaram na primeira cabine vazia que encontraram. Parecia mais animada com aquela noticia do que a própria Lily estava pra contar.

- Conte tudo, tudo mesmo. – disse sentando-se ao lado da amiga. – Como foi? Quando foi?

- Calma, Megan. – Lily disse rindo do desespero dela. – Foi no dia do Natal. Ele bem que tentou na véspera, mas eu não consegui, ainda estava nervosa. Ai no dia seguinte a gente conseguiu transar. Foi tudo tão lindo...

- Pula essa parte do lindo e maravilhoso, vamos logo ao que interessa. – Megan a interrompeu repentinamente. – É grande como todas falam pelos corredores?

- Ai Megan, eu não fiquei notando isso não. Foi a minha primeira vez, eu estava mais preocupada em não sentir dor do que ficar olhando o tamanho do... Do treco de Tiago.

- Do pau dele, você quer dizer? – disse fazendo Lily ruborizar escandalosamente, mas ela apenas riu. – Desculpa, mas você me conhece e eu fiquei curiosa para saber se ele fazia jus à fama que levava de "o gigante Potter!". Eu não falo mais nisso. Mas me conte como rolou, se você gostou...

- Não foi exatamente como eu imaginei, né? Mas mesmo assim eu gostei muito, ele foi tão paciente e carinhoso comigo, você nem imagina. – derreteu-se lembrando de tudo. – Doeu um pouco, nada fora do normal, mas ele ia devagar quando eu sentia mais dor, além de ter uma pegada que ninguém resiste...

- Isso me faz lembrar minha primeira vez... – Megan lembrou nostalgicamente. – O idiota do Brendon não foi nada delicado comigo e ainda por me largou três semanas depois, mas sem traumas. O importante é que você entrou para o clube das meninas que dão...

Lily repreendeu a amiga, lhe lançando um olhar de censura, mas as duas começaram a rir logo em seguida. Estava esperando o feriado terminar para poder contar a amiga tudo que tinha acontecido, compartilhar mais aquele segredo com ela. Somente Megan a entendia direito, sabia de todas as suas manias irritantes e de suas bobagens, sem recriminá-la nem chamá-la de dramática. A amizade delas dava tão certo que era inacreditável...

Tiago apareceu na cabine quase uma hora depois de o trem ter partido da estação, juntamente com Remus, Petter e Sirius, que se sentou ao lado de Megan sem falar nada. Os dois não se falaram as férias inteira, mas ninguém estranhou o fato de não se falarem quando se encontraram mesmo depois do affair que tiveram durante as aulas, eram estranhamente perfeitos um para o outro, mas só eles pareciam não terem notado isso.

- Você tem reunião agora? – Tiago perguntou para Lily enquanto os outros conversavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos no mundo dos bruxos.

- Infelizmente, tenho... Queria ficar mais com você. – ela respondeu beijando Tiago inúmeras vezes.

- Quem te viu quem te vê, Lily. – Tiago brincou enquanto acariciava o rosto dela. – Antigamente você achava reuniões a coisa mais prazerosa do mundo...

- Antigamente eu não conhecia coisas bem mais prazerosas para fazer, não é mesmo? – disse no ouvido dele de forma que ninguém escutasse.

Tiago deu um sorriso, a beijando delicadamente, acariciando seu rosto esquecendo que ainda existiam pessoas ao redor deles.

- Ei, arrumem uma cabine vazia. – Sirius disse fazendo todos rirem dos dois. – Não mereço ver vocês dois se agarrando não!

Lily, ao invés de ficar ruborizada como de costume, apenas deu um sorriso para todos e arrastou Tiago para fora da cabine, surpreendendo a todos.

- Ok, não vamos comentar a vida sexual dos dois. – Remus disse rapidamente quando Sirius fez menção de abrir a boca.

Tiago não conseguia controlar a felicidade de estar sendo arrastado pelos corredores por uma Lily apressada, olhando a todo o momento se uma das cabines estava vazia. Finalmente, quando já haviam percorrido todo o corredor, encontraram uma solitária cabine esperando ser deflorada por ambos. Lily o empurrou para dentro, trancando a porta com um feitiço poderoso o bastante para ninguém os incomodar enquanto estivessem ali.

- Eu não estava agüentando mais... – disse afrouxando a gravata e desabotoando a blusa do uniforme rapidamente.

- Lily Evans, é você mesmo? – Tiago perguntou rindo, sentando-se para observá-la se despir. – Aquela garota que tinha medo de transar?

- Você me transformou em uma viciada em sexo, Tiago Potter. A culpa é toda sua. – ela respondeu jogando a gravata no banco ao lado.

Ela avançou sobre ele, arrancando a blusa por completo e revelando um sutiã rendado preto. Montou em seu colo, em posição de galope. Não suportava mais ficar sem os beijos cálidos de Tiago, sem sentir a mão dele apertando-lhe a carne fria. Era verdade, havia se transformado em uma viciada em sexo. Sexo com ele, somente ele a invadindo como só ele sabia fazer.

A mão calejada pelo Quadribol invadiu-lhe a saia de prega, os lábios descendo pelo seu pescoço. Esqueceu até mesmo que estavam em um trem repleto de gente e de professores. Lily tirou a calcinha, também preta, enquanto ele desabotoava sua calça desesperado para estar ali, grudado com ela numa forma única, para sorver novamente da pele dela encostada a dele, escutar todos os barulhos produzidos por aquele momento proibido com ela.

- Eu te amo, Tiago Potter. – ela disse baixinho sentindo os dentes dele fechados em uma mordicada em seu pescoço.

Ele levantou o rosto para observá-la. Seu rosto estava vermelho, os lábios entreabertos e os cabelos meio bagunçados. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, da maneira selvagem que seu rosto se encontrava ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha a mesma doçura no olhar que o perseguiu por anos até ela finalmente se render a ele. Alisou seu rosto, sentindo de leve o pouco suor que ela emanava, e sorriu.

- Eu que te amo, Lily Evans. – disse fitando seus olhos esverdeados brilhando. – Em qualquer situação, especialmente essa, eu te amo!

Um beijo feroz selou aquelas declarações pré-cópula. Não tinha mais tempo a perder falando.

Incrivelmente, mas aquilo havia se tornado uma rotina para os dois em menos de um mês de volta a Hogwarts. Mas por que não dizer uma rotina prazerosa? Os encontros escondidos na madrugada, os beijos quentes entre uma aula e outra em alguma sala vazia, a válvula de escape quando os estudos estavam os estressando demasiadamente. De repente um simples ato se transformou na razão da relação dos dois. Não se resumia somente em sexo, era bem mais que isso. Era confiança expressa em toques antes vergonhosos, era cumplicidade na forma de um abraço apertada, púbis na púbis, o nirvana pelo simples fato de ver, sentir as secreções do outro em si. Tiago havia despertado a fera dentro de Lily, talvez sem saber de sua existência. A fera precisava ser alimentada duas, três vezes ao dia, não importava onde, se alguém os descobriria. Ela necessitava dele nela mesmo que em um local que alguém aparecesse. O proibido havia lhe sido mais prazeroso agora. Gostava de estar com ele em salas de um corredor movimentado, o atiçar em meio à sala comunal repleta de alunos, até mesmo nas aulas mais chatas durante o dia. Ele não precisava saber se ela estava no momento para tal atividade, Lily sentia desejo o dia inteiro o deixando intrigado. Seria Lily Evans uma ninfomaníaca incubada? Tiago não tinha do que reclamar...

Encontro por encontro, cada sensação nova era aceita com certa estranheza. Lily não estava acostumada a certas coisas que aconteciam com seu corpo, mesmo Tiago lhe dizendo que até então tudo era natural e esperando, mas ela não se dava por vencida e precisava sempre escutar a opinião de Megan, mais entendida no assunto. Estava acostumada a apenas sentir arrepios de beijá-lo, o nervosismo de estar sozinha com ele, mas agora seu corpo se manifestava de uma nova maneira. O que seriam os arrepios lhe cortando a espinha dorsal de uma maneira gelada e brusca? De repente a falta de ar lhe trazia uma sensação de satisfação plena, uma louca vontade de dormir logo em seguida. Era assustador para ela ouvir certos sons que produzia imperceptivelmente. Assustador como na primeira vez que ocorreu...

Lily tinha em seu poder a chave da sala de reuniões dos monitores. Poder garantido ao ser nomeada monitora-chefe naquele ano. Resolveu arriscar tudo aquilo por uma noite em paz com Tiago em algum lugar que não fossem incomodados ou repreendidos por alguém. Não o tinha dito nada, apenas o avisou para encontrá-la em frente ao local às 23:00, usando a capa de invisibilidade. Só precisava daquela hora ao lado dele para sua noite se transformar na melhor possível e poder esquecer o estresse causado pelo NIEM's.

Tiago chegou com alguns minutos de atraso ao local, causado por uma colega de time lhe fazendo perguntas o tempo inteiro sobre o jogo contra Corvinal. Precisou que Lupin, entendendo o que ele iria fazer, chamasse o garoto para conversar enquanto Tiago fugia pelo buraco do retrato. Bateu três vezes seguidas na porta, como haviam combinado, e escutou Lily lá de dentro lhe mandando entrar. Ainda embaixo da capa, assustou-se ao vê-la parada no meio da sala trajando nada além da sua sobretudo negro de lã aberta e as meias ¾ do uniforme. A capa deslizou do seu corpo sem ele fazer qualquer movimento, o queixo levemente caído ao vê-la daquele jeito tão... Fácil.

- Meu aniversário só é em Março... – comentou abobado com o andar dela em sua direção.

- Eu sei, bobinho. – ela respondeu o segurando pela gravata. – Só queria apimentar mais ainda nossa relação...

Tiago deu um largo sorriso enquanto era conduzido para o fundo da sala, onde havia um sofá velho. Não tinha mais como agradecer por ter uma namorada tão ambígua como Lily. Podia ser a mais responsável de todas, a mais delicada e dedicada nos estudos, mas também, quando queria e era preciso, se transformava na mais pervertida de todas, quiçá irresponsável. Podia arriscar todos os anos de responsabilidades com a monitoria e confiança dos professores para usar a sala de reuniões em um encontro sexual com o namorado, jogando todo sua seriedade para o ar estando nua naquele lugar, por exemplo.

Sentou-se no sofá meio empoeirado, a observando se despir da sobretudo, os longos cabelos ruivos caídos sobre os seios. Lily deu um sorriso lascivo, do jeito que ele mais gostava, colocando o pé na ponta do sofá, entre as pernas abertas dele.

- Não... Não tire as meias. – Tiago pediu a vendo pousar a mão sobre a meia direita. – Te deixa mais safada...

Foi a vez de Lily rir com seu comentário. Achava a coisas mais engraçada o jeito pervertido dele falar com ela quando estavam sozinhos, até mesmo a chamando de "gostosa" ao pé de ouvido durante as aulas, sem pudor algum. Antigamente poderia achar aquilo um absurdo, mas depois que Tiago lhe despertou esse lado "taradinha", como ele gostava de chamar, tudo era aceito com tanto que ninguém mais soubesse. Existe muita coisa em um casal que ninguém precisava ficar sabendo.

Ela gostava de ficar assim com ele: deitada sobre seu peito nu, sentindo suas mãos acariciando sua cintura desnuda, roçando o pé delicadamente em sua perna peluda, apenas escutando as batidas de seu coração, o cansaço de ambos se misturando no ar entre respiradas profundas e suspiros. Nem mesmo o chão gelado que estavam deitados parecia os incomodar. Tiago se sentia completo naquele momento, não tinha o que reclamar de sua relação, só tinha a agradecer a ela e sabia a melhor maneira de fazer.

- Sabia que você fica um tesão assim, sem roupa nenhuma? – ele disse beijando seu pescoço. – Eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar quando te vejo assim...

- A intenção é essa, iTiaguinho/i. – Lily comentou rindo.

Tiago não disse mais nada. Seus beijos foram descendo pela pele levemente suada de Lily, suas mãos desenhando seus contornos arrepiados. Ela fechou os olhos, gostava quando Tiago lhe beijava todo o corpo, mordicando sua pele em partes estrategicamente conhecidas por ele que a deixava louca, sem controle sobre todas as sensações do seu corpo. Dessa vez ele foi mais além. Nunca soube como tomar a iniciativa para aquilo, só sabia que talvez Lily gostasse muito do que estava prestes a fazer. Seus beijos aprofundaram-se mais em seu corpo, para total surpresa de Lily. Não saberia explicar o que sentia com aquela língua lhe penetrando a cavidade delicadamente, talvez cócegas internamente, um arrepio em seu quadril que ia e voltava no intervalo de segundos. Gostou daquela sensação, seu corpo parecia corresponder com sua respiração mais ofegante do que conhecia, seu coração acelerando aos poucos. A aceleração aumentava, seu coração estava em um movimente uniformemente acelerada digamos assim, já não controlava mais nada em seu corpo, suas mãos apertavam em uma forma de suplico os cabelos negros de Tiago, sua voz parecia brotar de sua garganta em um gemido tímido que repentinamente despertou alto, enquanto seu coração concluía a aceleração disparando de vez e um arrepio expandir por seu corpo, um tremor corporal que não era de frio. Em seguida seu corpo pediu misericórdia e caiu em estupor prazeroso.

- Lily, você está bem? – Tiago perguntou levantando o rosto em direção a ela. – O que aconteceu com você agora? Você tremeu, sei lá...

- Eu não sei... – ela respondeu molemente, ainda sem entender o que havia lhe acontecido. – Será que eu tive um ataque do coração? Meu Deus!

Ela sentou no sofá atrás deles, afundando as mãos nos cabelos bagunçados. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, mas a descrição parecia ser de um ataque fulminante no coração. O medo tomou conta dela, mesmo tendo gostando da sensação que aquilo causou em seu corpo. Tiago não parecia assustado, parecia mais intrigado para saber o que aquilo havia sido. Intimamente tinha uma idéia do que era...

- Lily, e se isso não foi um... – ele disse calmamente segurando a mão dela.

- Um o quê, Tiago? Eu vou morrer? – Lily perguntou nervosa.

- Não, sei lá... Pareceu-me um... Orgasmo. – ele concluiu sem graça.

- Orgasmo? – Lily indagou, desconcertada com o que ele disse.

- É... Se ligue. Quando eu gozo, eu sinto um arrepio pelo corpo, às vezes até emito uns sons, né? Você não sentiu isso também?

- Foi...

- Então. Só pode ter sido um orgasmo...

Lily ficou com aquilo na cabeça. Será que tinha tido um orgasmo e não soube distinguir? Que tipo de mulher ela era que nem saber diferenciar um orgasmo de um ataque do coração? E por que o sexo culminava em tantas outras coisas que ela não entendia a metade? Só uma pessoa poderia ajudá-la naquele momento...

- Eu preciso falar com a Megan... – ela finalmente disse levantando-se e pegando a sobretudo do chão.

- Agora? – ele perguntou indignado. – A gente estava fazendo coisa muito melhor...

- Eu sei, meu amor. Mas se eu realmente tive um orgasmo eu preciso saber, não é mesmo? – Lily disse prendendo o cabelo em um coque frouxo. – Assim, na próxima vez que isso ocorrer, eu já sei o que é.

- Tá certo...

- Te amo, ouviu? – ela disse o beijando. – E muito obrigada.

Tiago a observou sair da sala rapidamente, batendo a porta com força. Ficou com aquela imagem dela gemendo como nunca tinha feito, se retorcendo de prazer... Prazer causado por ele. Sentiu até mesmo orgulho dele naquele momento, nunca tinha feito nenhuma garota sentir aquilo antes, não pelo menos na sua presença.

- Eu sou demais, viu? – disse a si mesmo enquanto catava as roupas pelo chão, um sorriso nos lábios.

A sala comunal estava deserta, como era esperada já que passava da meia-noite naquele momento. Lily subiu as escadas delicadamente, sem fazer barulho algum, em direção a seu dormitório. Todas suas colegas dormiam inclusive Megan, mas ela precisava muito da ajuda da amiga naquele momento. Precisava escutar de suas experiências o que aquilo deveria ter sido.

- Megan? – sussurrou agachada ao lado da cama da amiga. – Acorda Megan!

- Só se eu correr risco de vida... – Megan disse ainda com os olhos fechados, virando-se para o outro lado. – Me deixa dormir, Lily...

- Megan, é importante. Eu... Eu acho que tive um orgasmo. – Lily disse baixinho.

Megan virou-se rapidamente para encarar a amiga. Lily tinha um sorriso nos lábios e, a julgar pela sua aparência vermelha, feliz e suada, alguma coisa realmente havia ocorrido com ela.

- É melhor que você não tenha sentido só cócegas, ouviu bem? – Megan disse saindo da cama.

As duas sentaram em um sofá em frente à lareira apagada. Lily não sabia como começar a contar como tudo tinha acontecido, estava com vergonha do que tinha feito, tinha vergonha de contar até mesmo para sua melhor amiga.

- Conta, Lily. – Megan disse nervosa com o silêncio dela.

- É que eu tenho vergonha de contar o que eu faço, você sabe disso... Mas é que aconteceu tão repentinamente que eu nem sei como falar...

- Começa dizendo: eu estava trepando com o Tiago quando blá-blá-blá... – Megan disse impaciente, mas parou ao ver a feição sem graça de Lily.

- Na verdade, a gente não estava transando propriamente dizendo... Ele estava fazendo...

- O quê?

- Oralmente. Meu Deus, que vergonha! – ela respondeu escondendo o rosto ruborizado nas mãos. – Eu não acredito que contei isso.

- E você sentiu o quê?

- Sei lá. Primeiro eu senti cócegas, mas ai começou um arrepio estranho em meu corpo e quando eu vi meu coração estava muito acelerado, minhas pernas tremeram de uma forma estranha, eu gemi mais alto do que eu costumo gemer, depois eu me senti cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Eu realmente gostei do que aconteceu... O que aconteceu?

- Baby, você gozou. – Megan respondeu rindo. – Lily, você teve um orgasmo e pronto. Sem dramas nem mais nada. E parabéns.

- Eu tive um orgasmo? Foi isso? – Lily insistiu perguntar sem acreditar. – Mas assim, do nada?

- Lily, você queria aviso prévio ou algo do tipo? Uma coruja dizendo "Olha, amanhã você vai ter seu primeiro orgasmo, esteja preparada!"? O bom de ter um orgasmo é que ele vem de surpresa, quando a gente menos espera...

- Com você foi assim? – Lily perguntou sorrindo para amiga. – A gente nunca conversou sobre essa parte prazerosa antes...

- Posso te contar uma coisa? – Megan disse baixinho. – Eu só tive realmente um orgasmo com uma única pessoa.

- Quem?

- Senhor Sirius Black! – ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso de satisfação. – Antigamente eu fingia, mas ele realmente me mostrou o que é gozar de verdade... O melhor até hoje.

As duas estavam tão entretidas na conversa que nem perceberam o ranger do buraco do retrato se abrindo, indicando que Tiago estava entrando invisivelmente na sala. Ele não pode deixar de aproveitar a vantagem de não ser visto e escutou um pouco da conversa das duas, especialmente a revelação de Megan sobre Sirius. O amigo precisava saber daquilo...

- Almofadinha, acorda! Acorda, seu cão imundo. – ele sacudiu Sirius ao entrar no dormitório.

- O quê é, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou nervoso, empurrando o amigo.

- Eu escutei uma conversa entre a Megan e a Lily... Elas falaram sobre você!

- Eu lá to interessado na conversa delas... Me deixe voltar a dormir. – Sirius disse voltando a se enrolar com a coberta.

- A Megan disse que você foi o único. – Tiago continuou dizendo.

- Você está me acordando pra dizer que a Megan Shumman era virgem quando transou comigo? Conta outra!

- Não, seu trasgo. Ela disse a Lily que você foi o único que a fez ter um orgasmo. E ainda completou que você era o melhor da vasta lista dela.

Sirius olhou novamente para o amigo, maquinando alguma coisa em sua cabeça, e voltou a dormir. Fingiu não se interessar nem um pouco com o que o amigo havia lhe tido, mas no fundo ficou feliz de saber aquilo. Sentia algo diferente por Megan, ela não era como todas as outras meninas que tinha encontros casuais. Talvez fosse a amizade que os dois tinham que fizesse com que aquela relação não fosse somente sexual, havia um carinho estranho entre eles. Mais um orgulhoso naquela noite de revelações e surpresas.

Assim eram Lily e Tiago sexualmente ativos. Para eles não havia local muito menos pessoas que impedissem que aproveitassem a presença um do outro. Na havia nada que proibisse os dois de se amarem, se descobrirem, local algum era estranho para eles. Pouco a pouco o castelo foi sendo deflorado pelo desejo daquele casal inexperiente, mas doidos de vontade de descobrirem coisas novas todos os dias.

**_Gente que capítulo perva, não?...Jesus...abana_**


	13. Esse anel representa meu coração

**Capítulo 13**

**_...ESSE ANEL REPRESENTA O MEU CORAÇÃO... (x)_**

_**(x) My Love – Justin Timberlake**_

Noites de Junho geralmente são quentes, mas de uma maneira estranha aquela estava amena. Parecia (ou seria?) mágica. Todo o castelo estava vazio exceto pela presença dos alunos do sétimo ano e dos professores. Os nervos estavam aflorados com a cerimônia de formatura da turma de 77/78 de Hogwarts se aproximando conforme passavam as horas, quanto mais com o fim de vários anos que muitos passaram naquele lugar inicialmente estranho, mas que logo se transformou na segunda casa de cada um. Quantas amizades foram iniciadas fortalecidas ou destruídas ali dentro? Quantos amores nasceram, terminaram ou até mesmo não saíram do intimo de vários alunos que ali habitaram? Aquela noite, onde uma brisa fraca soprava as folhas do Salgueiro Lutador, seria de inúmeras emoções.

Um Tiago nervoso esperava uma Lily atrasada na escadaria principal. Combinaram de se encontrar às 19:00, mas já estava quase no inicio da cerimônia e ela ainda não havia aparecido. Andava de um lado para o outro, torcia dos dedos da mão olhando a todo o momento para o relógio de pulso bruxo, sem conseguir entender por que as mulheres tinham essa mania de se atrasarem para todos os compromissos. Sirius aparece com Megan em um momento da espera, tentando o acalmar.

- Relaxa, Pontas! - ele disse o observando andar nervoso. - Ela já deve estar aparecendo.

- Eu não agüento mais esperar pela Lily. E essa roupa não contribuiu para nada... - disse tentando folgar o colarinho da veste de formando.

- Até parece que você não a conhecer... - Megan disse cruzando os braços.

- Eu juro que a gente ainda vai brigar feio por causa desses atrasos dela! - Tiago falou.

- Não precisa mais se estressar, Pontas. - Sirius disse olhando para o topo da escadaria atrás de Tiago. - Ela já chegou.

Tiago e Megan olharam para a mesma direção de Sirius. Lá vinha Lily Evans, a futura senhora Potter...

Vestida com a veste negra dos formandos, que lembrava a roupa trouxa de formatura, ela descia as escadas lentamente, um olhar triste no rosto. Tiago lhe estendeu a mão para descer os últimos degraus da escada e a deu um beijo no rosto. Lily apenas sorriu quase que forçadamente.

- Por que você está com essa carinha triste, amiga? - Megan perguntou a abraçando.

- Não sei direito. - ela respondeu com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. - Eu to triste porque está tudo acabando, porque meus pais não podem estar participando desse momento da minha vida, porque eu nunca mais vou ver todo mundo... Por que tem que acabar?

- Não fica assim não, Ruivinha. - Tiago disse a abraçando forte. - Vamos aproveitar nossa formatura e esquecer toda essa tristeza...

McGonnagall apareceu logo em seguida, os chamando para se juntarem aos outros pois a cerimônia já estava começando. Tiago segurou a mão de Lily firmemente e os dois seguiram Sirius e Megan. Todos os alunos estavam nervosos enquanto os diretores as respectivas casa arrumaram os alunos em pares na fila em frente à porta do salão principal. A cerimônia já estava começando.

As bandeiras de cada casa estavam penduradas no teto mágico, assim como o símbolo da escola pendurada em cima da mesa onde os professores estavam sentados. As quatro grandes mesas foram substituídas por pequenas mesas onde as famílias dos formandos estavam sentadas e mais a frente estavam as cadeiras onde os alunos assistiriam a cerimônia. Lily conseguiu controla o choro enquanto entravam no salão, mas não agüentou mais quando viu os pais de Tiago sentados na mesma mesa dos pais de Remus, perto dos pais de Megan. Só faltaram seus pais ali, sentados e acenando para ela de forma orgulhosa.

- Eu te amo, Lily. Não fique assim... - Tiago disse baixinho, apertando sua mão.

Depois que todos os alunos estavam sentados e todas as lágrimas pararam de cair, Dumbledore levantou-se e o salão silenciou-se. Olhou atentamente para todos os alunos, pais e amigos ali presentes, a sensação de dever cumprido mesmo não sendo a primeira formatura que presencia como diretor da escola.

- Boa noite alunos, pais, professores e amigos. - ele disse calmamente. - Mais um ano letivo termina e mais uma turma de brilhantes alunos forma para o orgulho de todos nós. Vejo aqui essa noite um futuro brilhante para o mundo bruxo. Vejo também valores que superarão qualquer problema futuro que possa enfrentar. A amizade que construíram dentro desse castelo que levarão para toda a vida os ajudaram a superar obstáculos, o amor que cultivaram pelo outro os guiaram na busca pela identidade, os mostraram a verdade quando for preciso. A lição que aprenderam vai além das aulas e dos testes que enfrentaram. Aqui vocês aprenderam a serem vocês mesmos, a mostrar a maior virtude que possuem, a relevar os defeitos dos outros e a conviver com todas as diferenças. Parabéns, vocês venceram essa etapa de suas vidas e estão prontos para o mundo que os aguarda.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Dumbledore sentou-se com os outros professores. Todos os alunos presente, até mesmo os de Sonserina que não simpatizavam muito com o diretor, levantaram e o aplaudiram pelo discurso. Lily voltou a chorar ao escutar aquelas palavras de incentivo para galgar um futuro promissor e Tiago a abraçou forte enquanto os outros ainda aplaudiam Dumbledore. Somente quando McGonnagall assumiu a cerimônia os alunos se acalmaram e esperaram a entrega do diplomas. Cada um que subia o pequeno palco era aplaudido pela sua casa, principalmente os Marotos por Grifinória, pelas inúmeras confusões e caos que causaram com as outras casas, especialmente Sonserina.

- Gostaria agora de homenagear os dois melhores alunos durante esses sete anos que passaram aqui na escola. - McGonnagall disse conjurando duas medalhas. - Lily Evans e Remus Lupin queiram juntar-se a mim, por favor.

Lily assustou-se ao escutar seu nome, olhando para Tiago sem entender direito. Havia realmente sido nomeada a melhor aluna de todos aqueles anos, junto com um dos seus melhores amigos? Olhou para Remus, que era abraçado por Sirius, e recebeu um abraço forte de Tiago.

- Parabéns, Lily. - ele disse a beijando. - Eu sabia que iriam reconhecer seu talento um dia.

Ela ainda não sabia o que dizer. Seguiu sorrindo enquanto era aplaudida por todos, exceto os Sonserinos que sempre odiaram o fato de uma mestiça ser a bruxa mais inteligente da escola, e abraçou Remus quando se encontraram antes de subirem o palco. McGonnagall colocou a medalha dourada com o escudo de Hogwarts no pescoço de Lily, a abraçando forte.

- Você merece, Evans. - ela a disse baixinho. - Nos deixe orgulhoso lá fora.

- Obrigada professora. - Lily respondeu orgulhosa.

- Você também, Lupin. Vocês dois são exemplos que não é preciso ser puro sangue nem ter a saúde perfeita para ser o melhor. - McGonnagall disse somente para os dois segurando suas mãos de uma maneira maternal. - Meus parabéns.

Lily e Remus sorriram para McGonnagall e em seguida se abraçaram, parabenizando um ao outro por aquela vitoria. Eles realmente mereciam o reconhecimento da escola depois que tudo que passaram. Inúmeras vezes Lily pensou em desistir da escola quando a chamavam de "Sangue-ruim", pensou em seguir sendo uma trouxa comum e esquecer que um dia descobriu que tinha um dom especial, mas quando via suas notas, quando sentia o reconhecimento dos professores ela respirava fundo e percebia que tudo valia a pena. O mesmo aconteceu com Remus. Apesar de quase ninguém da escola saber de seu problema ele ainda sentia-se um excluído quando tinha que abandonar a escola em noites de lua cheia. Também havia cogitado a possibilidade de abandonar a escola, mas um gesto maior fez com que ficasse: seus amigos. Todo o trabalho que tiveram se transformando em animagos clandestinamente mostrou que a amizade daqueles quatro garotos diferentes entre si era verdadeira, era muito mais que isso, era eterna e sincera. Amizades como aquelas perpetuariam além Hogwarts.

O baile de formatura começou logo em seguida a entrego dos Dumbledore, com um aceno de varinha, substituiu as cadeiras postas em frente do palco por uma pista de dança onde a banda bruxa Alquimistas tocaria. Sirius logo sumiu com Megan e uma garrafa escondida no bolso da calça de Whisky-de-fogo, enquanto Petter sentou-se para comer o Buffet e Remus iniciou uma conversa com umas garotas de Corvinal e Lufa-lufa orgulhosas de sua medalha. Tiago ficou feliz em se livrar daquela roupa quente e arrastou Lily para a mesa onde seus pais estavam. Queria mostrar orgulhoso sua namorada inteligente.

- Parabéns, Lily. – a senhora Potter disse abraçando-a. – Fiquei emocionada quando te vi lá em cima, sendo homenageada.

- Muito obrigada. Foi uma surpresa para mim, eu realmente nem sabia que eles elegiam os melhores alunos. – Lily respondeu ficando vermelha.

- Seus pais ficariam orgulhosos se a vissem recebendo essa medalha, Lily. – senhor Potter a disse sorrindo.

Ao ouvir falar dos pais os olhos de Lily encheram de lágrimas, mas ela não queria chorar mais. Tiago também não queria mais a ver chorando então tratou de se despedir dos pais e a arrastou para ver o show da banda que já animava toda a escola.

- Nada de lágrimas, senhora Ruivinha. – Tiago a disse, a segurando pela cintura. – Hoje é nossa formatura e nós temos que aproveitar mais um pouco esse castelo.

- Eu te amo, sabia Ti? – ela disse o abraçando forte. – Obrigada por estar comigo hoje e durante todo esse ano.

- E por toda a eternidade. – Tiago disse alisando suas costas nuas pelo decote do vestido.

- Eu espero...

- Não, vai ser para toda a eternidade. – Tiago insistiu e Lily o olhou sem entender. – Eu tomei uma decisão na minha vida, Lily.

- Que decisão, Tiago? – ela perguntou assustada com ele, o olhando para em seu frente com a mão no bolso da calça. – Tiago Potter, o que você está aprontando?

- Lily Evans. Você, em sã consciência que se encontrar agora, aceita? – ele disse sério.

- Aceito o que? – ela insistiu começando a suar de nervosismo.

- Casar comigo? – ele perguntou ajoelhando-se em frente a ela, tirando uma caixinha preta do bolso.

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Em plena formatura ela foi escolhida a melhor aluna de todos os anos e agora presenciava Tiago Potter, o ex maior galinha de toda a escola, lhe pedido em casamento, seriamente. Nunca imaginou que ele a pediria em casamento tão rápido, com menos de um ano de namoro, mas também não pensou em não casar com ele. Amava Tiago, muito, como nunca amou ninguém em sua vida e não imaginava que viveria sua vida com outro homem, mas casamento tão rápido era demais para sua cabeça. Não sabia o que responder, ele parecia estar se esforçando para tornar aquele momento tão especial, ainda mais com aquele anel de diamantes que ele mostrou dentro da caixinha. Ficou sem palavras.

- Eu prometo parar de roncar de uma vez por todas, arranjar um emprego assim que a gente se casar e te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – ele disse ainda de joelhos. – É loucura, eu sei, mas eu realmente te amo, Lily. Acho que você foi o acontecimento da minha vida, superando até o dia em que eu vi o primeiro jogo do Holyhead Harpies. Eu realmente quero que você seja a senhora Potter.

- Tiago... – ela disse engasgando de nervosismo. – Eu não sei...

- Lily, considere tudo que eu fiz para ficar com você. Eu te amo e quero casar com você. Você aceita ou vai me fazer parecer um idiota ajoelhado no meio do salão principal?

- Primeiro, levante-se porque as pessoas já estão começando a olhar. – ela disse o puxando pela mão.

- E agora?

- Eu realmente não sei o que dizer, fui pega de surpresa. Eu...

- Você...

- Eu acho que aceito. – ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso.

Tiago sentiu-se tão feliz naquele momento que a carregou rapidamente no colo, gritando de felicidade. Lily Evans aceitou casar com ele, nada mais importava, se as pessoas o olhavam com estranheza, se chamava atenção a carregando. Na verdade, queria que todos soubessem o quanto estava feliz com aquela noticia que iria se casar com a mulher de sua vida, a futura mãe de seus filhos e mais toda aquela baboseira de "até que a morte os separe...".

- Por Merlin, eu não acredito ainda! – ele disse a descendo do colo.

- Nem eu. Nós vamos nos casar! – Lily disse sorrindo bobamente. – 18 anos e nós vamos nos casar. É loucura...

- Eu sei, mas eu te amo tanto, Lily. Isso é demais...

Eles se olharam por longos segundo, absorvendo aquela novidade aos poucos. Era isso, iriam se casar em pouco tempo e ninguém mudaria aquilo. Nem seus pais, nem seus amigos iriam os convencer que era loucura demais. Já haviam tomado aquela decisão, de forma um tanto precipitada, mas era isso, o casamento ocorreria.

- Já ia esquecendo. – Tiago disse quando pararam de se beijar. – O anel.

Novamente ele ajoelhou-se em frente à Lily, tirando o anel de dentro da caixinha. Ela abriu um sorriso de satisfação quando Tiago colocou o belo anel em seu dedo e beijou sua mão em seguida. Concretizaram aquele ato se beijando novamente, mas dessa vez oficialmente como noivos.

- Precisamos contar para o pessoal. – ele disse a puxando pela mão.

Andaram pela festa de mãos dadas, procurando pelo resto dos Marotos e Megan. Ela e Sirius estavam em um canto se beijando, aparentemente assumindo a relação que tinham agora, Remus conversava intimamente com uma garota de Lufa-lufa, não gostando nem um pouco quando foi obrigado a abandoná-la para sair com os amigos, e Petter comia algumas tortinhas de abóbora em uma mesa. Os quatros não entendiam muito bem porque aqueles dois os arrastavam para o jardim do castelo sem dizer mais nada.

- Pra exatamente aonde nós vamos? – Sirius perguntou emburrado, segurando firmemente a garrafa de Whisky-de-fogo.

- Calminha, caro Almofadinha. – Tiago lhe disse jocosamente.

Pararam quase em frente ao grande lago do castelo, embaixo da mesma árvore que costumavam sentar depois dos exames, onde há dois anos azararam Snape e mostraram sua cueca encardida para toda a escola. Primeiro Tiago olhou para Lily, que sorriu para ele de volta.

- Nós temos uma coisa para contar para vocês. – Lily disse calmamente. – E queríamos que vocês fossem os primeiros a saber.

- Você não está grávida, está? – Megan perguntou rapidamente.

- Calma, ainda não. – Tiago disse sorrindo.

- Então o que vocês querem? – Sirius perguntou nervoso.

- Nós vamos nos casar! – Lily disse animada.

No momento que escutou aquilo Sirius engasgou-se com o Whisky, mal acreditando no que tinha escutando. Ninguém conseguiu dizer uma só palavra nos minutos seguintes a aquela noticia apenas se olhavam e olhavam assustados para os dois que ainda sorriam e esperavam uma reação. O que diriam para o casal mais feliz do mundo?

- Vocês dois vão se casar? – Remus foi o único que conseguiu falar.

- Vamos sim. Em breve, eu espero. – Lily respondeu sorrindo e abraçou Tiago.

- Eu decidi que iria pedir a Lily em casamento há poucos dias, mas estou certo disso. – Tiago disse em seguida. – Nós vamos nos casar e vocês vão se os padrinhos e a madrinha.

- Eu não acredito. Você vai casar, amiga! – Megan disse a abraçando forte.

- Eu sei, não é lindo? – Lily disse lhe mostrando o anel que Tiago a deu.

- Mulheres... – Tiago disse se afastando delas com os amigos.

Os quatro Marotos começaram a caminhar à beira do lago, deixando as duas mulheres do grupo conversar.

- Então, casamento... – Sirius disse passando a garrafa para Remus beber. – Sabe o que isso significa, não é?

- O que, cão sarnento? – Tiago perguntou imaginando a resposta.

- Ver a Evans com a depilação vencida, a ver engordar, com remela, e pior... – ele disse sério. – Transar com a mesma mulher pelo resto da vida.

- Que pensamento de trasgo, Almofadinha. – Remus disse enquanto Petter ria. – Não está vendo que o Pontas ama a Lily e não se importa com essas coisas?

- Quando você gostar realmente de alguém vai perceber tudo isso é relevante ao lado do prazer de estar com ela, de saber que alguém nesse mundo te ama. – Tiago falou.

- Tá certo... – Sirius riu sarcasticamente. – Acredito em você...

- Quando você assumir o que sente pela Megan você irá entender, Almofadinha. – Remus disse o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Vai uivar pra uma lua, Aluado. – Sirius disse o empurrando, fazendo os amigos rirem.

- Eu vou sentir saudade disso, sabiam? – Tiago disse suspirando. – Da gente na escola, das noites de lua cheia, de todas as detenções com o Almofadinha, das dores de estomago do Rabicho. Hogwarts vai deixar saudades...

- Com certeza, Ti. – Lily disse o abraçando por trás.

Os seis sentaram-se à beira do lago, passando a garrafa de whisky de mão em mão. Era a última noite olhando para aquela água iluminada pela lua minguante, que eles se reuniam para conversar, que riam lembrando-se das histórias dos Marotos e dos mil e um casos amorosos da Megan. Com aquele grupo Lily pôde sentir-se bruxa de verdade, Remus pôde esquecer-se da aberração que julgava ser, ninguém descriminava ninguém, pois a amizade prevalecia e não dava espaço para preconceitos.

- Graças a Hogwarts eu conheci a Lily. – Tiago disse a envolvendo nos braços.

- Graças a Hogwarts eu me apaixonei por você. – Lily falou sorrindo e o beijando.

- Se não fosse por Hogwarts eu não conheceria o Tiago e ainda moraria com a doida da minha mãe. – Sirius disse rindo e entornando a garrafa.

- Se eu não tivesse vindo pra Hogwarts não teria conhecido os três melhores amigos do mundo e aprenderia que eu sou normal apesar de tudo. – Remus disse olhando para os amigos.

- E eu não teria virado a maior vagabunda que essa escola já viu! – Megan disse rindo um pouco mais que o normal, efeito da bebida, e levantando a garrafa num brinde. – Obrigada, Hog!

- Até parece, né Megan? – Lily a disse. – Você não é essa vagabunda que todo diz por aí não...

- Eu sou, amiga. Eu sei disso. – ela disse suspirando de conformidade. – Eu já me acostumei em ser apenas um passatempo na mão de todos os caras da escola.

- Talvez nem todos pensem assim... – Sirius disse olhando para a grama.

Todos se olharam sem entender o que ele quis dizer com aquela frase. Megan o olhou boquiaberta, olhando aflita para Lily que só fazia rir, junto com Tiago.

- Ah, dane-se! – Sirius disse levantando-se. – Vou aproveitar esse momento melação em que todo mundo se encontra pra dizer uma coisinha.

- O que seria, Almofadinha? – Remus perguntou sorrindo.

- Megan, você não é uma vagabunda como todo mundo diz. Na verdade, você é a única garota que é real nessa escola, que não teme nada nem ninguém e isso te faz especial demais. Eu não sei se é o whisky ou o momento, mas eu queria te dize que você foi a única menina que me fez sentir algo além de tesão e te considerar mais que um caso. Eu realmente gosto de você e queria saber se você quer algo mais sério comigo.

- Sério como? – Lily perguntou antes mesmo que a amiga abrisse a boca.

- Você quer namorar comigo, Megan? – Sirius disse rapidamente.

Megan levantou-se o olhando fixamente. Algo estava estranho naquela noite. Sua melhor amiga iria se casar e agora Sirius Black, sua paixão escondida, a pedia em namoro. Merlin andava mexendo seus pauzinhos para tornar a noite da formatura mais especial que já se esperava ser.

- Ah Megan, diz alguma coisa! – Lily disse nervosa com o silêncio dela.

- Eu aceito sim! – Megan respondeu abraçando Sirius. – Eu aceito namorar você, cachorrão!

Todo mundo riu com aquela cena amorosa entre a menina que menos se prendia a casos e o cara que mais mudava de caso. Aquele seria um casal perfeito, que se entenderia em todos os sentidos e jamais brigariam. Mais um casal para aquele grupo.

- É, Rabicho. Sobramos. – Remus disse observando Sirius e Megan se beijando.

- Sai pra lá, Aluado! Eu gosto de mulher, cara. – Petter disse se afastando do amigo.

Lily e Tiago riram dos amigos discutindo que aquilo não significava nada além de um comentário. Aos poucos a noite de formatura iria terminando e as lembranças daqueles amigos iam fixando-se na memória daquela escola. Hogwarts jamais esqueceriam os Marotos e suas garotas.

* * *

**Gente esse é o penúltimo capítulo...buá...**

**Espero que gostem...**

**Killing Midnight dia 12/06/08 on**


	14. Eu fui feita pra você!

**Capítulo 14 **

**  
_..É VERDADE, EU FUI FEITA PARA VOCÊ... (x)_**

**(x)_ The Story – Brandi Carlile_**

Flores. Arranjos de mesa. Local. Vestido alugado ou feito sobre medida. Tarde ou noite. Jantar. Lista de convidados e presentes. Data certa. Parentes distantes. Organizar um casamento com menos de três meses não era a tarefa mais fácil do mundo na opinião de Lily Evans.

Contar para os seus pais que se casaria com dezoito anos não foi tão simples como ela imaginava, ainda mais quando eles nem mesmo sabiam que ela estava namorando alguém. Primeiro marcou um jantar para apresentar Tiago aos seus pais. Petúnia, indignada, disse que não sairia de seu quarto para presenciar aquele encontro de aberrações em sua casa, deixando Lily até feliz por não ter que escutar seu sacarmos a noite toda. Senhor Evans era o típico pai ciumento que não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de sua filhinha ter outro homem em sua vida, muito menos um com jeito de "galã de filme dos anos 50", como ele apelidou Tiago. Foi um jantar normal, sem nenhuma surpresa aparente. Comeram o frango com frutas que a senhora Evans preparou e conversaram sobre Hogwarts e a família dele. Tiago estava super nervoso tentando agradar os sogros naquela noite e a todo o momento mexia no cabelo o deixando extremamente ouriçado quando foram até a sala para um chá.

- E você pretende fazer o que agora que se formou? – a senhora Evans o perguntou entregando-lhe uma xícara.

- Vou tentar fazer o curso de Auror no Ministério. – ele respondeu calmamente.

- Lembra que eu explique a vocês o que um Auror fazia, não? – Lily perguntou aos pais.

- Sim, eu lembro. – a senhora Evans respondeu rapidamente. – É uma espécie que policial com investigador, não é mesmo? Bela profissão.

- Espero que você seja bem sucedido, Tiago. – o senhor Evans disse tragando seu cigarro.

Lily olhou para Tiago, que entendeu que aquele era o melhor momento para eles conversarem com os pais dela. Respirou fundo se ajeitando no sofá. Não estava nervoso e sim ansioso para contar aquela novidade e ter a autorização para o casamento.

- Senhor e senhora Evans. – ele disse pousando a xícara de chá na mesinha central. – Eu realmente preciso conversar com os senhores...

- Eu já esperava esse momento, Tiago. – o senhor Evans disse o interrompendo.

- Desculpa, não entendi... – Tiago disse olhando pra Lily que também não entendia.

- Quando a Lily chegou da formatura parecia mais feliz do que nunca. A primeira coisa que ela falou foi sobre vocês dois estarem namorando desde o começo do ano letivo. – a senhora Evans falou calmamente. – Eu sou mãe e não pude deixar de querer saber mais sobre o namoro e fui investigar, quando encontrei o anel de diamantes que você a deu dentro do malão dela. Lindo, diga-se de passagem. Conversei com o Albert sobre o que eu descobrir...

- Espere ai. Vocês já sabiam que o Tiago tinha me pedido em casamento? – Lily disse assustada.

- Já. – o senhor Evans respondeu. – Quando a Carmen me procurou eu fiquei meio relutante, sem saber o que fazer. Afinal era a minha filha mais nova que tinha sido pedida em casamento por um moleque de dezoito anos. Mas nós analisamos bem todos os fatos dos últimos meses, o quão feliz você parecia estar depois que começou a namorá-lo, Lily. Sua mãe até conversou com a Megan sobre vocês dois.

- Conversou? – Lily perguntou mais assustada ainda.

- Foi. Eu a enviei uma coruja, como vocês fazem. – a senhora Evans respondeu.

- E o que ela disse? – Tiago perguntou antes mesmo de Lily falar algo.

- Que nunca viu um casal que se amasse mais do que vocês dois. – o senhor Evans foi quem respondeu. – Megan nós informou que Tiago a deixava feliz e completa como nunca viu nos sete anos que vocês duas conviveram e que você fez com que Tiago mudasse para melhor, amadurecesse.

- Isso eu garanto que é a mais pura verdade, senhor Evans. – Tiago disse. – Se eu não tivesse começado a namorar Lily provavelmente ainda seria aquele adolescente arrogante e inconseqüente que eu sempre fui. Não me arrependo de nada que fiz, mas melhorei muito depois que ela me mostrou que estava errado em agir como se todos devessem venerar-me o tempo inteiro. Queria que os dois soubessem que apesar de eu só ter dezoito ano e a Lily também, de sermos recém-formados, eu estou certo do que faço, a amo mais que tudo nessa vida e pretendo passar o resto com ela ao meu lado, nem que pra isso eu tenha que a seqüestrar.

- Não será preciso seqüestro nem nada disso, Tiago. – o senhor Evans o informou. – Não irá ser necessário porque vocês têm a aprovação minha e da Carmen. Podem se casar.

Lily arregalou os olhos quando o pai disse aquilo, olhando em seguida para Tiago também assustado. Pulou do sofá em direção aos pais, os abraçando forte de forma agradecida pela benção do casamento. Em seguida abraçou o namorado-noivo, feliz com aquilo tudo.

- Nós vamos nos casar, Ti. – ela disse o abraçando forte na porta de sua casa. – Agora é oficial

- Não vejo a hora pra que a gente possa morar junto, só nós dois. – Tiago disse a abraçando pela cintura. – Não ter ninguém para nos atrapalhar em nada...

- Eu também mal posso esperar para nos mudar, ter nossa casinha... Vai ser tão lindo, Ti. Nós dois casados, cheios de filhos... – Lily disse animada.

- Vamos com calma, Lily. Acho cedo demais para falar de filhos, não é? – ele perguntou meio sem-graça.

- Também acho. – ela disse suspirando. – Agora eu só quero é organizar tudo para que seja o casamento mais lindo do mundo!

- Se depender de mim irá ser. – Tiago disse a beijando.

A data escolhida? 20 de Outubro, exatamente um ano depois do primeiro beijo deles. Lily insistiu que fosse nesse dia alegando uma dupla comemoração, Tiago não teve como negar isso à ela. Junto com sua mãe e a mãe de Tiago ela organizava tudo, sem pedir a opinião dele em nada. Tiago nem ligava para o fato de não estar participando da organização de seu próprio casamento, até gostava não ter que discuti sobre tal tipo de flor ou o local. Deixava tudo na mão de Lily que sabia que tudo seria de muito bom gosto e cuidadosamente escolhido. A única coisa que não estava gostando era a Lei Seca que ela implantou logo após a formatura: nada de sexo antes do casamento.

- Isso fará com que você fique com toda a vontade do mundo e a noite de núpcias seja maravilhosa. – ela disse o tentando convencer, em vão.

Era difícil ter que segurar a vontade quando ela passava à tarde em sua casa organizando alguma coisa, sozinhos no quarto. Ficava lá a observando faze listas de coisas para comprar sentada em sua cama e sem poder fazer nada do que mais queria agora que eram maiores de idade e podiam arcar com todos os atos. Até tentava quando a beijava, descendo um pouco mais a mão por seu decote, a acariciando mais um pouco que o normal.

- Tiago Potter, controle-se. – Lily dizia tirando sua mão de locais proibidos. – Lembre-se da Lei...

- Mas você bem que poderia me aliviar de alguma maneira, né? – ele pediu fazendo seu melhor olhar de desesperado. – Você é tão boa em outras coisas, Ruivinha...

- Se você falar mais uma vez sobre isso só ganhará o básico uma vez ao mês depois do casamento, nada além, escutou?

Sobre fortes ameaças de monotonia sexual ele finalmente desistia e ia procurar alguma coisa para fazer. Melhor, ia encontrar com os amigos em um Pub no centro de Londres para saber como a vida pós-escola de cada. Sirius havia se mudado para um apartamento também no centro de Londres, Remus estava trabalhando no Ministério da Magia e Petter parecia que gostava demais da vida que levava sem fazer nada além de comer o dia inteiro.

- E você e a Megan, como andam as coisas? – Remus perguntou a Sirius tomando um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Muito bem. – Sirius respondeu calmamente. – Ela praticamente mora comigo agora e fico feliz de ter arranjado uma namorada que agüente o meu ritmo, sem frescura alguma.

- Fico feliz, Almofadinha. Muito mesmo. – Tiago o disse. – Que você e a Megan sejam feliz assim como eu e a Lily somos e seremos.

- Ansioso para o casamento, Pontas? – Petter o perguntou.

- Tô mais pela lua-de-mel do que pela festa. – ele respondeu suspirando. – Depois que Lily inventou essa Lei Seca eu tive que voltar a minha vida de guerra comigo mesmo. Desde os quatorzes anos eu não passo mais por isso. É fogo!

- Mas já está perto, falta apenas um mês e logo você poderá ter a Lily na hora que bem entender. – Remus o disse.

- Espero, viu? Ela até me pediu para avisá-los que vocês precisam ir experimentar as vestes de padrinhos na loja que ela escolheu. Tem quer ainda essa semana.

- Quando eu aceitei ser padrinho desse casamento pensei que só precisava ir no dia, ficar ao seu lado no altar e pronto. Achei que a Lily ia organizar tudo. – Sirius reclamou, como sempre.

- Mas vocês precisam ver se está tudo certo, segundo ela. Para que ninguém fique com vestes apertadas nem pequenas.

- Então você será o primeiro, Petter. – Sirius disse fazendo os amigos rirem e Petter ficar sem-graça.

Conforme o casamento ia se aproximando Lily ia deixando de lado seu controle emocional e enlouquecendo aos poucos. Primeiro estourou quando os convites não chegaram no dia marcado, mas um dia depois. Depois foi com bobagens como ter engordado meio quilo e ficar com medo de o vestido não servir mais. Qualquer coisa que não saísse como imaginou era motivo para se estressar, gritar com todo mundo e chorar achando que seu casamento nunca sairia. Passava a noite inteira acordada imaginando milhares de coisas que poderia dá errado no dia 20 e não pudesse mais casar com Tiago. Ele era quem mais sofria com seus surtos, escutando-a chorar sem reclamar nunca, às vezes sendo até alvo dos seus gritos, mas nunca discordando dela para não a estressar mais. Depois de tanto gritar com ele por semanas Lily acabou se tocando que estava sendo injusta com Tiago e resolveu recompensá-lo de uma maneira que ele mais gostava. Sem avisá-lo aparatou em frente a sua casa por volta das 21:00 horas, sabendo que ninguém mais estaria em casa, pois seus pais e o de Tiago saíram para jantar. Tiago não entendeu nada quando abriu a porta e a viu parada sorrindo.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou quando Lily entrou.

- Vim me desculpar com você por ter sido uma chata esses dias. – Lily respondeu. – Eu estou estressada demais com o casamento e tenho descontado tudo em você.

- É verdade... – ele disse coçando atrás da nuca.

- Por isso eu vim pedi desculpas de uma maneira que só eu sei. – ela disse o beijando pelo pescoço.

- E toda aquela história de "nada de sexo antes do casamento"? – ele a provocou.

- Dane-se isso tudo, eu também preciso relaxar.

Sem dizer mais nada ele a carregou no colo e subiu as escadas rapidamente para seu quarto. Nenhum dos dois suportava mais ficar sem tocar o outro, sem sentir a presença dele naquele momento único mesmo que já sendo repetido inúmeras vezes por aquele casal. Lily se perguntava onde estava com a cabeça quando inventou essa história de ficar sem fazer sexo com ele por quase três meses. O sumo da relação deles era ali, quando ninguém mais poderia se meter na vida deles, quando a única coisa importante era o prazer proporcionado pelos corpos em constante movimento, onde podiam ser a "Lily-ninfomanica" e o "Tiago-taradinho", o alter-ego sexual de cada um.

Passar a noite com Tiago depois de tanto estresse foi tão bom que Lily até mesmo esqueceu-se de que não estavam mais em Hogwarts e podia dormir juntos sem que ninguém notasse que passou a noite fora de sua casa. Assustou-se quando começou a escutar a movimentação da casa de Tiago pela manhã, lembrando-se que seus pais já deviam ter acordado e notado que não dormiu em casa.

- Por Merlin Tiago! – disse o sacudindo para acordar. – Meu pai vai me matar.

- Lily, são sete horas da manhã, eu quase não dormir essa noite... Mereço acordar um pouco mais tarde hoje. – resmungou enfiando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

- Durma então. Eu tenho que estar em casa em dez minutos, antes que descubram que não dormir lá. – disse pegando as suas roupas no chão. – Que noivo preguiçoso eu fui arranjar, viu?!

- Eu, preguiçoso? – Tiago disse repentinamente. – Vou te mostrar quem é preguiçoso.

Rapidamente ele a puxou de volta para cama, arrancando sua blusa que ela tinha vestido há pouco tempo.

- Tiago, eu preciso ir... – Lily disse recebendo os beijos dele pelo corpo.

- Dez minutos, eu juro! Rapidinho, só para acordar bem.

Dez minutos que se transformaram em uma hora a mais e uma mentira sobre dormir na casa de Megan para conversarem melhor sobre o casamento.

No dia 19 de Outubro, véspera do casamento, toda a família de Lily e a de Tiago, assim como os padrinhos e a madrinha, foram para a casa alugada nos arredores de Londres onde seria celebrada a festa. Era em um campo, com um jardim enorme com algumas árvores baixas deixando Lily apaixonada na primeira vez que a visitou com Tiago e desejando se casar ali. A decoradora bruxa contratada já estava começando a arrumar toda a festa quando eles chegaram pela tarde dando uma idéia de como seria tudo. Todos a presenciavam arrumar as velas suspensas no ar magicamente por todo o local, as mesas coberta com tecido branco e pérola, o altar onde o juiz bruxo celebraria a cerimônia, as flores arrumadas em cima de cada mesa disposta pelo jardim. Lily abraçou Tiago, os olhos cheios de lágrimas de emoção.

- Estar se transformando em realidade, Ti. – disse sorrindo. – Nosso casamento vai ser lindo.

- Mesmo se a gente casasse dentro de um barraco sujo eu ainda seria feliz demais só por estar casando com você. – ele disse acariciando as costas de Lily. – A mulher de minha vida.

Os pais de Lily observavam os dois se beijando em meio às pessoas passando cheias de coisas para arrumarem.

- Nossa filha está muito feliz, não é mesmo? – a senhora Evans disse. – Veja como o olhar dela brilha observando a decoração.

- Eu acho que o Tiago vai a fazer muito feliz. Pelo menos eu espero. – o senhor Evans respondeu.

- Eles são um casal de aberrações, isso sim. – Petúnia disse se aproximando dos pais.

- Petúnia, pelo menos no dia do casamento de sua irmã não a contrarie. – a senhora Evans disse.

- Eu só aceitei vim porque vocês deixaram o Vernu vir também. Senão eu nem pisaria aqui com todas essas aberrações. – ela respondeu rabugenta. – Povo estranho...

Nada, nem mesmo a constante reclamação da irmã, conseguiu tirar a alegria de Lily no jantar de véspera do casamento com todos os amigos e familiares reunidos. Longos brindes e desejos de felicidades tomaram conta da noite amena, a última noite antes de se tornarem o senhor e a senhora Potter.

O dia nasceu claro, com o céu limpo e nenhum sinal que fosse chover durante o dia inteiro, para a felicidade de todos. Lily já começou sua preparação desde cedo, se trancando em um dos quartos da casa junto com Megan e tentando controlar a ansiedade que tomava conta dela. Tiago não sabia o que fazer durante todo o dia, pensando até em jogar uma partida de Quadribol com os amigos, mas esquecendo ao imaginar como Lily ficaria nervosa se algo acontecesse com ele no dia do seu casamento. Contentou-se em ficar conversando com os amigos durantes quase todo o dia. Por volta das quatro horas da tarde, uma hora antes do casamento, todos na casa já estavam arrumados, com exceção de Lily e Megan que continuavam trancadas no quarto. Tiago ficava esperando os convidados chegarem parado no altar junto com Sirius, Remus e Petter. Já estava começando a ficar nervoso quanto mais o tempo passava e mais próximo daquele compromisso.

- Relaxa, Pontas. Você parece que vai ter um treco. – Remus comento ou vendo torcer a mão de nervosismo.

- Como eu relaxo, Aluado? – Tiago disse. – Eu vou me casar!

- Com a mulher que você ama, então não tem porque ficar nervoso. – Sirius disse tentando o acalmar.

- Eu sei, mas não tem como não ficar nervoso nessa hora. É muita pressão de vez.

Mal Tiago terminou de falar e a cerimônia começou com a chegada do juiz bruxo no altar. Todos se levantaram para esperar a noiva chegar e visualizarem o quão deslumbrante ela estava. Na frente vinha Megan, com um vestido longo em tom de azul-claro sorrindo para todos, fazendo Sirius sentir orgulho da linda namorada que tem. Logo atrás, com o pai, vinha Lily. O coração de Tiago bateu mais rápido quando finalmente a viu.

Seu vestido havia sido feito exatamente como ela sempre imaginou que fosse. Longo, num tom de pérola, quase colado no corpo e com um decote discreto no colo. Um véu de renda longo ornamentava seu cabelo ruivo ondulado caído nas costas, segurava um buquê discreto de rosas brancas junto com um terço cristão discreto. A maquiagem era discreta dando um ar de leveza em seu rosto iluminado de tanta felicidade naquele momento. Sorria em direção aos convidados, para o pai a conduzindo para o altar, para Tiago também sorrindo para ela. Estava concretizando seu grande sonho.

- Ela agora é toda sua, Tiago. – o senhor Evans disse quando chegaram ao altar. – Cuide bem de minha filhinha.

- Obrigada, senhor Evans. Eu irei cuidar dela sim, sempre. – Tiago respondeu apertando a mão do sogro.

Os dois se olharam pela primeira vez naquela noite, sorrindo mais ainda.

- Você está linda, Lily. – Tiago disse a beijando discretamente.

- Você também, Ti.

Com um pigarreio o juiz deu a entender que gostaria de iniciar a cerimônia e os dois finalmente viraram-se para ele.

- Boa tarde a todos os presentes. – o juiz disse. – Estamos hoje reunidos para a união desse jovem casal, Tiago e Lily. O amor deles dois irá se concretizar essa noite, diante dos familiares e amigos mais queridos. Um amor que nasceu na escola, que sobreviverá a qualquer tensão, a qualquer momento mais difícil que eles possam passar, pois eles se amam acima de qualquer diferença de personalidade, na cumplicidade que eles têm, pelo amor que sentem um pelo outro. Agora, os votos dos noivos. Tiago, por favor.

- Eu fiquei tentando achar uma melhor maneira de dizer porquê eu quero casar com a Lily, mas nunca encontrava um maneira inteligente nem bonita como ela merece. Resolvi então contar como eu me apaixonei por você. Foi naquele primeiro dia de setembro quando a gente só tinha 11 anos de idade e não nos conhecíamos. Eu fiquei encantado com aquela menina de cabelos ruivos longos, um olhar de mandona, que ficava o tempo inteiro lendo um livro desconhecido e não falava com ninguém. No momento em que eu te vi e fui falar com você, recebendo uma resposta inteligente e nervosa para o bom-dia que eu te dei, decidi que ainda iria namorar você um dia, não imaginando que isso levaria sete anos de escola para acontecer. Cada ano que passava você ficava mais linda e me odiava mais ainda, mas eu não desistia nunca apesar de você está sempre me xingando. Então, quando você finalmente não resistiu e me deu uma chance eu me fiz uma promessa: nunca te perder porque se um dia eu fizesse uma burrada você não iria querer mais nada comigo e eu não teria realizado meu sonho de me casar com você. É por isso que eu te amo, Lily. Por tudo que você sempre foi e no que me transformou. Obrigada por tudo e eu prometo te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Todos observavam e escutavam o discurso de Tiago extasiado, emocionados com tudo que ele disse. Lily já não segurava as lágrimas escutando tudo aquilo, com a voz embaralhada quando foi dizer seus votos.

- Depois dessa declaração eu nem sei mais o que dizer. – ela disse rindo. – Eu só quero me desculpar por todos os anos que eu te xinguei e não vi o homem maravilhoso que você se transformava. Arrependo-me por não ter te dado uma chance antes, por não ter conhecido o Tiago carinhoso, ciumento, que me faz rir com qualquer coisa boba, que sabe me escutar quando eu preciso, que me chama de "Ruivinha" mesmo eu achando brega às vezes, que me faz acreditar que eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter um namorado tão perfeito, apesar de me trocar algumas vezes pelo Quadribol. Eu te amo, Tiago Potter. Sempre te amarei acima de qualquer defeitozinho que você possa ter porque você me faz feliz sempre e tenho certeza que irei sei mais ainda ao seu lado.

- Feito isso, as alianças. – o juiz pediu a madrinha e ao padrinho encarregado, Megan e Sirius.

Tiago colocou a aliança na mão esquerda de Lily, ela fazendo o mesmo. Não esperaram nem mesmo o juiz declarar o casamento e já se beijaram, fazendo todos os presentes aplaudirem os dois celebrando o amor naquela noite.

- Vos declaro senhor e senhora Potter. – o juiz disse depois do beijo. – Meus parabéns e toda sorte do mundo.

Tiago segurou na mão de Lily e junto com os padrinhos caminhou para fora do altar, agora casado com Lily Evans, o amor de sua vida. Ninguém poderia ter escrito uma história de amor tão linda como aquela nem imaginado um casal que se amasse mais do que o inconseqüente Tiago Potter e a exigente Lily Evans, os futuros pais do _menino-que-sobreviveu_.

* * *

**FIM**

**N/A JG NANDES:** Eu to triste e feliz por ter terminado a fic. Triste porque é o fim de noites perdidas escrevendo, de idéias absurdas que deram certo no papel, de imaginar o futuro desse casal. Feliz porque eu recebi comentários que fizeram com que eu me inspirasse mais ainda para fazer uma história legal e que todo mundo gostasse. Muito obrigado pelos elogios e espero que tenham gostado de acompanhar o romance entre Lily e Tiago. Até uma próxima. XOXO!

**N/A NINHA:** Eu amo essa fic...leio e releio... Adorei postá-la...Besitos e obrigada por todos os reviews...


End file.
